The Best Mistake Ever
by Keke TheGoddess
Summary: Liv falls for a newly hired man she can't stay away from but there's a catch...She's married. Fitz takes a job under false pretense to prove corruption never intending on falling in love. He has to expose Liv's husband will he be able to do it while sleeping with her? Was it a mistake to start an affair. Will this lead to the best or the worst mistake ever? ENTERTAINMENT ONLY
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 1.**

_**I Can't Stay**_

The mood is set with soft candles burning and the moonlight streaming through the large bay window of the master suite. Fitz knows he should not be here but this beautiful being of a woman he can't seem to resist. From the moment he saw her he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He knew he needed to tell her. This can be his way in. But this can also be the demise of their time spent together. When did he become this person, controlled by the look in her big beautiful brown eyes? He's conflicted because she now has his heart in the palm of her hand. He needs to take back control of his life. He's lost in desires of this goddess. "Liv we need to talk." He says finally finding his voice.

Liv slowly walks to him as the soft R&B classic music plays from Liv's personal IPhone. As Luther Vandross "Superstar" speaks for her she releases her hair from its pinned up position allowing it to fall over her shoulders and back. Placing a single finger over Fitz lips, "We talk after." She slowly removes Fitz shirt as she kisses him on his chest releasing his pants while she does this. Once his pants hit the floor he steps out of them. "Ok we talk after." He agrees while lifting Liv's dress over her head. Only clothing left are his boxers and socks and her matching sexy underwear. Liv turns and reaches inside of her purse on the bed and produces a condom. She opens it and places it in her mouth as she slides Fitz boxer down and places the condom on his stiff harden dick. Once in place she lays back onto the large California king size bed and calls him to her using her come here finger. Fitz walks towards the bed and kneels down removing her small underwear and begins to place soft kisses on her wetness. He begins to hungrily lick her between her slit taking her clit into his mouth.

Olivia arches from the pleasure. Letting soft moans escape her mouth as she grinds into his face and pulls him ever so strongly into her wetness more. Fitz loves everything about this woman he's so caught up in the moment he will do whatever she asks of him without a second thought. After bringing Liv to an explosive orgasm Fitz moves up and with pure lust and desperation of this woman's love he enters her as he attack her mouth. She arches and releases herself from the kiss and calls out his name over and over. Something is different this time around. She's never experienced Fitz in this manner. He's making her lose her thoughts, her senses, her control, her emotions are boiling over as tears comes to her eyes as she takes in his words. "I love you Livvie, baby I love you so much." Not giving Liv a chance to think he switches positions deepening his penetration hitting her G-spot over and over making her cum with no reservation. Finally he reaches his peak and releases his own orgasm with such force he fills the condom to the brim.

As they both lay holding each other and just enjoying the music as it plays Fitz call Liv's name. "Livvie."

She doesn't respond. So he continues. "Livvie, I'm not who you think I am." He pauses. Liv lifts her head from his shoulder and looks at him. "What?"

**6 Months Earlier…..**

"Liv I need you to meet with the new CFO, and show him the ropes I have to fly out to New York."

"Chase baby this...is…your…company. Why do I have to meet with him?"

"Because I have to fly to New York, and you're Olivia Pope love. This guy comes highly recommended."

"Fine Chase who is he? And when will you be back?"

"Theodore Thomas and as soon as I get the New York company up and running properly I have some very important investors to meet with. I really need this account and to win these guys over. So I need you to hold it down here until I get back. Remember baby you are my secret weapon. No one knows you are my wife except a hand full of people. Once we get this second company up and running we can go public." Liv agrees and Chase Kisses her before he leaves for his flight to New York.

Two hours later a tall handsome young man is seated in the conference room awaiting Liv's arrival. Five minutes later Liv walks into the conference room. "Hi I'm Olivia Pope, you must be Mr. Thomas?"

"Yes but please call me Fitz. I go by Fitz. It's a family nickname, Theodore is my father, and Mr. Thomas is my grandfather." Liv raises an eyebrow to this but agrees and shakes Fitz hand when a sudden wave of sexual energy hits her and him at the same time. Both become speechless upon contact.

Wow this woman is beautiful Fitz thinks to himself. He immediately checks for a wedding ring and sees none. In that moment he made up in his mind this woman would be his. Liv on the other hand, could not believe she was so turned on by this man. Even though no one knows she and Chase are married, most know they have something going on. Fitz is the first man to even get her attention since she started dating Chase. She never gave any man the time of day and Olivia was definitely a stunner in the look department. Her name rung bells in Washington, but this was California. She and Chance move here after getting married. She and he dated for a year, and Olivia fell head first for Chase's charm and good looks after being black balled for being a woman and a bad ass Lawyer. Liv was tired of the Lawyer scene and the male chauvinistic attitudes and wanted to look into opening her own crisis management firm. But after meeting Chase and falling hard she put her time and energy into helping him get his business out of the hole and expand under the assumption he would do the same for her.

Liv was very smart and a wiz at management and problem solving. Chase knew this and has been using to his advantage. When she and Chase first met Liv was in a dark and broken place in her life after an assault she suffered at the hands of one of her father's work companions. If Chase had not come into that conference room when he did. Edison Davis would have also raped her. She was angry at her father for forcing her to work with Edison even after she told him she had a bad feeling about Edison. He made her feel so bad about wanting to no longer be a lawyer Liv stuck it out for the sake of her father. With Edison now behind bars and expelled by the BAR association for assault and attempted rape, Eli is still working hard to repair their damaged relationship which is hard to do now that Liv depends and trusts no one except Chase now.

"Fitz…It's a pleasure to meet you, and welcome you to CM Investments. Again I'm Olivia Pope COO and wife of founder and CEO of this great company Chase Montgomery. Now only the top employees know that Chase and I are married and we'd like to keep it that way. Will that be a problem for you Mr. Thomas?"

"Anything you say Mrs. Pope. If you don't mind me asking why didn't you take your husband's last name?"

"I do mind. So let's get these forms filled out and show you to your office so you can be brought up to speed."

If Liv only knew Fitz would follow her anywhere in this moment. But for the life of him he couldn't understand what was up with the need to keep their marriage private. One of the many questions of things going on at CM Investment and he would find answers.

**Back to present time….**

She doesn't respond. So he continues. "Livvie, I'm not who you think I am." He pauses. Liv lifts her head from his shoulder and looks at him. "What?"

Fitz guts tells him she is not ready to hear the truth about her husband's business practices or who he really is.

Always being a man who thinks fast he changes his original confession. "What I mean is I'm not some pretty boy player type. I'm a man in love. I have fallen in with you Olivia Pope, and I want more than just stolen moments."

'Fitz….we said no feelings."

"Olivia I know you love me, I can tell you've fallen in love with me too. Look at me and tell me it's a lie."

Liv drops her head in her hand as she looks away from Fitz. She removes herself from the bed and begins to dress. "I have to go…"

"Livvie?"

"Fitz I am married."

"I can't tell, he's never around, he always out of town. How many people do you get to say that too?" Liv head swiftly turns in his direction. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, Liv please stay?

"I can't stay…Fitz. I have…to go."

" I have feelings too and you can't keep dismissing my feelings, Liv I just told you I love, I'm in love with you, and all you can say is you have to go? Liv please stay with me tonight."

"I can't stay Fitz, Chase will be home today. I really have to go."

"Liv if you leave I won't wait for you this time. He doesn't love you Olivia there is things you don't know about him Liv. Livvie please don't go?"

Liv walks up to Fitz and gently rubs his face as she kisses him. "Don't do that Fitz. Don't become that guy. I will call you." She leaves feeling in her gut there is something more here, but Fitz confession has her all out of sorts, because if she was to be honest with herself she could admit that she was in love with him too, how was this possible did she ever really love Chase. What she feels for Fitz is so deep and real, and she craves him constantly. Always thinking of him, missing him when they separate. She doesn't even miss Chase when he's away anymore, not since Fitz. Everything with Fitz was different now. He said that he was in love with her. The shit just got real.

After Liv leaves Fitz becomes very angry. He hates that Liv has his heart in her hand and she's not his. He wanted so badly to tell her about her so called husband, but she wasn't ready to hear the truth. He can't keep playing this game. Yes he knew she was married, yes he became involved with her anyway, how can she not see this clown? Fitz decides in this moment that he's done. If she doesn't trust him enough to hear him out she would have to find out about her husband the hard way. But he would keep all he found out about Chase's crooked company to himself. If chase and Liv goes down it won't be because of him. Since she chose Chase over him even after he professed his love leaving himself open and looking like a fool he was crushed. He meant what he said when he told Liv he would not wait for her this time. She would regret not choosing him. It will be her biggest mistake ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 2**

**-Weak and Confused**

**Hi family. Yep that's what you guys are my ff family. Thank you for your reviews all 4 of you. LOL! I know there is more of you so thank you guys too. Because my stories consist of a lot of moving parts the chapters will be shorter as to not overload anyone's brain. So therefore I will update frequently. So let's check out chapter 2. Happy Reading!**

Once Liv makes it to her car after leaving Fitz's hotel room she retrieves her phone from the arm rest and powers it on. She's met with every phone alert text messaging, voice messaging, and missed calls alerts all from Chase. She slightly panics and decides to listen to her voice mail hoping it will explain why he called her so much. Nothing just hangups. So she calls him. "Liv, where have you been I've been calling and texting you, you need to come home now!" "I'm on my way." Liv hangs up not wanting to explain her whereabouts over the phone. She needed to get her story strait before speaking with her husband. 10 minutes after ending the call Liv arrives at her and Chase's home.

Her anxiety level is on 10. She just left the man she loves alone and naked for her husband whom she never spends time with or really truly loves. She should have told him. She was missing him already. Why didn't she tell him? She needed to tell him. Before going inside Liv dials Fitz. She gets his voicemail, "Fitz I…I. I'm sorry I left, there's an emergency at my house I will call you again, please pick up when I call." She hangs up without voicing what she intentionally called to say that she loved him too she was in love with him too. She enters her home and spots Chase pacing in the living room. "Liv!" He runs to her and takes her into a hug and begins to ball his eyes out.

"Baby what the matter, what is it? Did something happen?" Trying to compose himself. "My parents…my parents are dead Liv."

"Whaaaaat? How? I need you tell me what happened Chase?" "Where were you Liv, I needed you?"

"Baby I had a late client, and I put my phone on silent. I'm sorry I'm here now."

"They were in a plane crash. Their plane crashed about 6 hours ago dad took mom sightseeing and the engine just went out." Chase breaks down again. Liv heart is broken for him. She really loved Chase's parents they loved flying. She embraces Chase and they cry together. After several drinks of liquor Chase doses off. Liv is glad because she can still smell Fitz scent on her and really needs a shower before Chase notices. She slide from his grip and runs upstairs for a quick shower. When she returns she wakes Chase so she can put him to bed. "Chase honey come on let's get you to bed. We can make arrangements in the morning." She helps him upstairs and undresses him before he lies down. "Thank you baby, I love you 'O'." His term of endearment for Liv.

"Mhm me too, now rest dear." "No I want you to lay with me come here love." Liv anxiety is back. He reaches out to her. She takes his hand and climbs into bed next to him. "I love you O. I missed you baby." He kisses Liv on the neck and shoulder. Liv stiffens and damn near panics. "I missed you too honey, let's just get some rest tonight ok?"

"But baby I need you, I need to feel your love." Chase continues to suck Liv's skin around her neck. Kissing Liv while tempting to place his tongue in her mouth. "Umm, Chase baby not tonight you're really sad right now." Liv turns her head and place her hands against his chest as he climbs between her legs straddling her entire body. "I need you baby." Tears fall from his eyes as he runs his hand through Liv hair and up and down her cheeks. "Please O, I need you. I need you right now." As Chase continues to plead and kiss Liv, he slides her shorts to the side and pushes himself inside of her. She gasps and tries to talk her way out of having sex. "Chase baby please, not tonight love." "I love you Liv." He deep strokes her. "Oh baby you feel so good." He moans out. She can't lie; Chase knew how to work his dick. She tried not to enjoy the feeling, but she was weak and confused. Her emotions were conflicted. She felt ashamed not because she cheated on her husband but because she felt like she was cheating on Fitz. Sleeping with her husband and Fitz in the same night put her at a very low point in her soul. Tears of shame fall down the sides of her face. Guilt consumes her as her husband spills his seed inside of her. How did she get here? How can she look Fitz in the eye? It was easy to deny Chase when he was always gone. But tonight she was weak, weak and confused and filled with guilt. Chase falls asleep within minutes after the sex. Liv removes herself from their shared bed and grabs some clean sleepwear and heads to the main bath down the hall to shower. All she can think about is Fitz. She promised him she was not sleeping with Chase and she wasn't. But what will she tell him now? She enters the shower and just sits under the water in a daze.

The rest of the week Liv was on auto pilot. They made the arrangements for Chases parents, had the funeral and after 7 days they both returned to work. Chase heads strait to his office while Liv stops and chats and thanks everyone for their condolences. Just before she enters her office she looks over at Fitz's office and notices he's not there. She picks up her messages from her secretary. "Wendy have you seen Fitz?" "No Mrs. Pope actually he hasn't been in all week." Before Liv can respond she hears a loud crash and cursing coming from Chase's office. She turns back and goes to check it out. "Baby what's the…matter?" She notices Chase's computer is smashed and thrown to the floor. "Fitz quit, he fucking quit!" Liv is shocked. "What do you mean he quit, how do you know?" "He sent me a fucking email last week. Fuck!" Chase crashed down in his large leather chair and runs his hand over the top of his face clearly frustrated. "Did you know about this?" Liv looks at Chase with confusion, as her heart rate increases. "What? No I've been busy taking care of you remember." "He didn't say anything to you? Did you do or say something to him. Why would he just quit?" "As I said Chase no. I had no clue he was quitting or why." "Fine, I need to be left alone. Please close the door behind you and have I.T. bring me another laptop." Liv slams his door but not before one last jab. "Tell them yourself." Liv continues to her office as she shuffles through her messages. None were from Fitz. "Wendy I'm going to out of the office today. Just take messages." She says to her secretary before leaving the building.

Liv drives strait to the hotel Fitz was staying in and heads directly to his suite using her entry key. She walks in and calls out to him. No answer. She looks around and notices all of Fitz personal belonging are gone. She goes to the master bedroom closet and sees all of his clothing are gone as well. Nothing left that belonged to him except one item. His navy shirt she always slept in was neatly folded on the bed. Liv walks to the bed and picks up the shirt bringing it to her nose. She looks around and the realization hits her. He's gone.

Liv falls to her knees and cries. The sudden feeling of loss hits her hard. She didn't listen when he said he would not wait for her. After about an hour of crying Liv just sits and the memory of their first time floods her brain.

**The first time…**

From the late work nights, to the out of town meetings Liv and Fitz became a money making machine. But this time spent together also brought about something else, an undeniable attraction toward one another. It was month three and Fitz and Liv were once again burning the midnight oil. Setting up financial deals, putting up bidding wars and winning, out smarting the competition. They were a force to be reckoned with and Chase could not be happier. But this particular night is what started it all the sexual energy, and undeniable attraction was stronger than ever. The open conversations just flowed with these two sexual or otherwise. Liv head falls back in laughter as Fitz animates how nervous he became when he first saw her. "Liv I thought you saw my erection I couldn't control it"

Liv slows her laughter, "Can you control it now?" She asks as she rubs her hand across Fitz pants where you could clearly tell his dick rested even though he was not arouse. Fitz stiffens in his seat and his breath hitches at her touch. "Do you want me to?" Fitz shoots back after slowing his laughter as the energy in the room shifts. "There's a lot I want, the question is, are you willing to give it to me?" Fitz damn near chokes on his saliva. He can't believe his luck. Liv has been holding to her commitment of marriage but today…today is something different. "I'll give you pretty lady whatever you want." Fitz can't control his erection. He becomes hard as a rock. "What if I want this?" Liv squeezes his erection causing Fitz to moan deeply. "Like I said pretty lady I will give you whatever you want."

A moment passes between the two, and Fitz leans in to kiss Liv. When she does not stop him he brushes his lips softly over hers. She momentarily closes her eyes relishing in the connection. As his lips touches hers her entire lower region becomes wet actually soaked. "Fitz I'm married." "I know." "I shouldn't be doing this." "I know." "But I want this." "I know." Liv gives in to the deep penetrating kiss Fitz has planted on her as he grips her pussy planting his thumb against her throbbing clit. "No emotions just sex." Liv moans out. "Whatever you want… just sex." Liv straddles Fitz and begins to grind against him. "Livvie are you sure? I don't hold back. I'm a damn good lover." Liv pulls back and looks a Fitz loving that he called her Livvie. "Cocky I see." "No beautiful I'm just confident in my skills." Liv takes a breath. "Show me."

Fitz hand immediately goes to Liv's hair as he dominates the kiss while placing her on his lap. His harness presses against her wetness and the magic begins. No words are spoken as they tear at each other. Battle of the tongues, intense moaning, aggressive grinding and thick sexual desire Fitz suddenly pulls back as he stares into Liv's eyes. "Let's take this to my place, so I can properly show you my skills." 15 minutes later they arrive at Fitz hotel. "You stay in a hotel." Liv asks once she notices his personal belongings throughout the room. "I haven't really had time to find an apartment, been a little distracted by a beautiful woman whom I enjoy spending all my time with."

"If that's the case why are you all the way over there?" In three quick strides Fitz is standing in front of Liv. He lifts her up and carries her to his master bedroom and places her on the large bed. Fitz turns on his IPhone specifically choosing a song from the old days that you wouldn't think a white man knew. As 'Wildflower' by New Birth begins to play Liv is surprised. "What do you know about R&B Classics, hell what do you know about New Birth?" Fitz smiles at her as he stalks towards her. "Let's just when a man can't find the words to express himself he lets the music speak for him my beautiful flower and I know a lot about R&B Classics don't let the skin color fool ya." He slowly climbs into the bed with one knee next to Liv as he leans down and whisper lyrics from the song. "You're my flower, it's you baby. I'll be you bridge over troubled waters." Liv internal soul quench. She can't believe this man is real. Did he really just sing the lyrics to and old school song to her? Damn he got game she thinks to herself as she look deep into his piercing blue eyes. She a goner already and they haven't even made love.

Fitz brings his face closer to Liv's and stick out his tongue. Liv slightly raises her head and takes his tongue into her mouth and begins to suck on it tasting a hint of coconut flavor. Fitz moans out and continues teasing with his tongue drawing it in and out of Liv's mouth causing her to arch further into him. Liv begins to rub his hardness with her hand as she and Fitz mouths finally connect. "Oh my god Livvie you're so beautiful, dam baby you smell so good." Fitz whispers out finding it hard to control his thoughts. "Your cologne is really turning me on I must buy you some more of what ever this is that you have on. It makes me want to taste you and fuck all at the same time." Liv confesses.

Fitz slowly stands. "Take off your clothes." The request was so dam sexy that Liv salters off the bed and removes her clothing never taking her eyes off of Fitz. "Now Mr.….Take off your clothes." She says so sexy Fitz dick jumps. She blinked and his clothes were gone. As they both stand naked before each other they take in the site and relish in it touching each other, running their hand over the other skin causing goose bumps to form. Liv licks her lip before placing her bottom lip between her teeth. She reaches out and palms Fitz's dick as she salivates at the site. Fitz nods his head to the side indicating for Liv to lie down. She does as she releases him. Fitz slowly opens her legs placing one on his shoulder as he begins to kiss her from her feet to her inner thigh. He makes his way between her legs and starts to place kisses all over her sweet smelling garden before taking her swollen clit into his mouth. Liv lets out a moan and open her legs even wider giving him all access. Liv heart feels as if it's going to thump out of her chest. She feels Fitz tongue enter her vaginal opening. He begins to fuck her with his tongue making her wetter and wanting more. Once Fitz places the condom on all bets are off. Little did he know this would be the night he fell hard.

_**I know this chapter may have been hard for some, but not me Lol! As you all can see we are about to enter unfamiliar territory with Olitz. How will Liv handle her guilt? Will she tell Fitz? Will she get a chance to tell Fitz? Where is Fitz? Why does Chase not want people to know they are married? What does Fitz know about Chase that could possibly bring Liv down too? I didn't get to ask these questions in chapter 1 and editing just doesn't seem to work for me. So I'm asking now. Leave a comment. I sware I read them all.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Anger vs Heartbreak**

**A/N: I just love you guys. I must give a special shout out to labellebeaucoup; I see you girlee ;) awesome writer yourself one of my favs! Thank you! I wish there was an easier way to respond to my reviews so I could get back at all of you but it's not possible. A lot of you are so on point and I was very tempted to implement your thoughts. But I decided to stick with my original plan. I must stay original true to my writing style. You all wanted to know what Fitz knows about Chase here, it is. Will Fitz find Liv vs versa? Here it is. What happened to Fitz? You will find that out too. Remember chapters will be shorter but more frequent due to so many moving parts. Well let's get started Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week since Fitz last seen or spoke with Liv. He was so conflicted. He had fallen hard for her and couldn't stop thinking about the woman that stole his heart. He didn't know which was worse the anger he felt or the heartbreak. He needed to report back to DC. He decided he would keep an eye on Liv and Chase from a distance. Switching hotels was his first move. He set up surveillance across the street form Chase's company and called in his partner Tom.

For over a month Fitz has been secretly keeping up with Liv. He can't get her out of his mind, thoughts of her flood him daily. He needed to see her. He decides to wait for her seeing that Chase was once again out of town outside of work. Liv finally appears and is headed to her car when Fitz walks up to her. "We need to talk." He says as he turns her after gripping her by her elbow. Her breath hitches. "Fitz!" "Give me your keys." Liv still in a state of shock and relief hands over her keys and allows Fitz to guide her to the passenger side of her car. She gets in and Fitz closes the door and walks back to the driver side, and starts the car before driving off. "Where are we going?" Liv inquires as the butterflies in her stomach surface. She's happy; she's nervous, and a little scared in this moment. Not of Fitz but the fact he made contact with her again. "Somewhere private." He answers as he grabs her hand and rubs circles over it.

Neither of them realizing that they are both in their best moment, a moment of love for the other. Liv looks over at Fitz's profile and immediately becomes wet with desire. She drops her head and says with a very small voice. "Fitz, I'm sorry. I didn't say it before, but I'm in love with you too. I love too you Fitz." Something inside Fitz shifts and suddenly all the anger and heartbreak he was experiencing was gone. He turns and looks at Liv lifting her hand he was holding and kisses it. Finally he pulls up to a very upscale condo apartment building turns off the engine get out and retrieves Olivia and walk inside taking the elevator the top floor. As they enter the condo Fitz tosses the keys on the side table. Liv just stand in the entryway and watches him as he stops and turns to her.

Without notice he takes his large hand and places them on each side of her face and pulls her lips to his. The kiss is deep. The kiss is passionate, the kiss full of need, and the kiss melts away all anxiety Liv was feeling at the time. Fitz lifts Liv and carries her to his bedroom. He walks over to his IPhone holder and places his phone there while still holding and kissing Liv. Suddenly music comes to life in the room. Liv pulls back from the kiss as she hears the song by 'Lenny Williams-Because I Love You' begins to play. "Oh boy." She thinks to herself. "He means business." Fitz lays Liv on the bed and without a word removes her clothes. He then stands up and removes his clothing as well. As Lenny sings through the home sound system Fitz never takes his eyes off of Liv. He moves over her and pulls her on top of him and kisses her with a passion she's never known as he holds her tightly against his body. As his hands begins to roam her entire body touching her everywhere at the same time, Liv reciprocates the love and emotion and desire as she runs her hands desperately through his hair kissing him with everything inside of her.

Fitz flips Liv over onto her back as he rubs her between her lower lip, all the while he continues with his oral tongue skills on her upper body neck, chest, breast, shoulder, and mouth. (The song is on repeat) Fitz needed Liv to understand this is what he felt whereas he couldn't find the words. She needed to know he loved her with everything inside of him. Liv could clearly see that he had tears in his eyes as he made love to her. He is in total domination mode. Liv couldn't stop him even if she tried. She never tried. Fitz was not playing this time around. No foreplay needed. Fitz knew what he was doing. His dick game was undeniably the best and he knew it. Fitz took Liv all over that room nonstop. The bed….the wall….the chair….the couch…the floor, and the shower which only lead back to the bed. Olivia was a limp noodle when Fitz finally couldn't give anymore. Liv could do nothing but sleep. She had nothing left but her time and understanding Lenny Williams explained it all and that's just what Fitz wanted.

Two hours later she wakes to the site of Fitz looking at her. "I love you." Is all he said. Liv gets up from the bed and walks over to his IPhone and types in a song by 'Patti Labelle-If Only You Knew'. She returns to the bed. She and Fitz just lay there as Fitz interoperates the words Liv is trying to say through song. As the song comes to an end Liv looks at Fitz and say "If Only You Knew, How much I do, need and love you." Liv understands why Fitz went MIA and quit working for her husband. She knew it was all because of her. At least that's what she believed until Fitz gave her the full story.

"How do you know this?" Liv states as she paces the room after hearing everything Fitz explained.

"Because Livvie my family was one of his investors but my father pulled out just in time. You remember how upset he got about the Grant Corp pulling out? That was me. My actual name is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Theodore Thomas Grant is my younger brother. I work for the District of Columbia Attorney's Office in Washington DC." He hands Liv a file. "This is all the information I gather on your supposed husband and his illegal practices." Liv gives him a look that could kill a thousand men at that statement." He's been running an elaborate Pondsey scheme on investors and using your name and bogus accounts to move money he has taken from people. There are currently three different oversees accounts in your name with assets from these investors he stole from. I didn't take this to my superiors because it would implement you as an accomplice. I needed to find a way to take him down without you taking the fall."

Silence….Liv is silent as she looks over the documents. "I don't understand how did I not know?" "Because you only see the good in people. You felt indebted to him for saving you from Edison. You were vulnerable, alone, and hurting. Not to mention powerful by name alone. He knew that."

Suddenly Liv slowly begins to tremble. Her anger is evident. Sweat appears on her forehead. Her body temperature rises. Her skin color begins to change. She stops pacing and reaches out as to catch herself as she starts to feel dizzy. Fitz jumps from his seating position. "Livvie baby are you ok? You're sweating, you don't look well. Sit down baby." Fitz walks her to the bed and helps her sit. He then kneels in front of her. "Baby…" "Fitz I don't feel well, I think I'm going to faint. I need to go to the hospital I'm having a hard time breathing." "Ok, let's go." He picks Liv up and carries her to the car and drives strait for the emergency department. "Hang in there baby we're almost there." Liv is now soaked from perspiration. "Fitz baby tell them you are my husband. I need you informed at all times." Fitz nods unable to respond right away due to his nervousness. "Ok, baby stay with me. Livvie…Livvie..Livvie!...Dammit. I got you baby we pulling up now." Liv has lost consciousness. Fitz jumps out of the car and grabs Liv and runs at full speed into the emergency room yelling for help.

Two hours and two IV bags later Liv is finally regaining consciousness. She smiles when she sees Fitz standing next to her holding her hand as he speaks with the doctor. Fitz looks back and smiles at her when he sees she's awake. "Livvie."

The doctor looks over at Liv. "Oh Mrs. Pope, welcome back you had me worried for a minute there. How are you feeling?"

"Better I guess."

"Ok, well it seems your blood pressure was through the roof, and you were a bit dehydrated. Also I guess congratulations are in order because your also six weeks pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 4**

**You got me F*k'd up!**

A/N: _**I gave you guys a shock factor huh? I love all of your responds ya'll had me dying. Well we all know we won't find out for 8 more months who baby it is or will we. The drama has to unfold before I decide the reveal. You all know with my writing it can go either way. Let's see how Fitz handles the news of the pregnancy. Happy Mother's Day and Happy Reading!**_

Two hours and two IV bags later Liv is finally regaining consciousness. She smiles when she sees Fitz standing next to her holding her hand as he speaks with the doctor. Fitz looks back and smiles at her when he sees she's awake. "Livvie."

The doctor looks over at Liv. "Oh Mrs. Pope, welcome back you had me worried for a minute there. How are you feeling?"

"Better I guess."

"Ok, well it seems your blood pressure was through the roof, and you were a bit dehydrated. Also I guess congratulations are in order because your also six weeks pregnant."

You could hear a pin drop it became so quiet in that moment. Fitz releases Liv's hand and steps back. If looks could kill Liv would be dead right now. Even the doctor begins to feel uncomfortable. "Well Mrs. Pope you can go home in a couple of hours as long as your vital stay within range. But you need to rest stay hydrated. I will prescribe you some prenatal, but you need to follow-up with your OBGYN in about a week." Liv nods with a half-smile as the doctor leaves the room. "So you fucked him?"

"Fitz…" "No Liv six weeks? You were definitely fucking him." Jealousy and fury is all Fitz feels.

"Fitz please, let me explain. I didn't fuck him…It was not like that."

"What he fucked you then? You got pregnant somehow." Fitz stares at Liv not willing to let up.

Olivia becomes angry and tired of feeling like she's the worst person in the world so she hits back. ""Yeah he did, just like you did today, he caught me at a vulnerable point just like you did today, because his parents had died that day. He was sad, I was sad for him, his parents and the fact that I had just heard you say you love me and I didn't say it back, I was emotionally fucked up and before I knew it he was on me, inside me, I tried to avoid it and him but in less than a minute he was cumming inside of me. I haven't allowed him to touch me since. So yes he fucked me the same night you did, so this could very well be your baby too. You did fill that dam condom up to the brim. I even washed some of your damn sperm out of me. So don't sit there and look at me with dead eyes like I've committed the ultimate crime." Liv was livid. Her face was flush; her blood pressure was again rising. "Liv." "No you don't get to Liv me, plus your ass went MIA for over a month. What was I supposed to do sit around and wait until you decided to contact me? I didn't even have your real name. I search for you, I watched for you, I waited for you, and now I understand why I couldn't find you Theodore Thomas, you got me fucked up right now. So here's what's going to happen. I'm going to call my people in DC and deal with those bogus accounts, I'm going to check out of here and go deal with Chase, and then I'm going to pack my shit and head home to DC to see my parents. You can continue to pout like a jealous child, or you can stand on your word and be my bridge over troubled waters, because I need you right now Fitz. I'm about to blow my whole life up to be with you. So I need to know right her right now if you will be my bridge weather this baby is yours or not because it will kill me if you left me later because this child was not yours."

Fitz is stunned. He knew Liv was a bad ass, but this is Olivia Pope…Washington's elite extraordinaire. "Ok." The only word he could speak.

Liv tries not to show it but she was relieved. She can only hope that Fitz is the father to her unborn child. She remembers back to that day in the shower how she relished in the fact that some of Fitz sperm had spilled over into her from the condom. She even marinated it with her fingers with self-pleasure and tasting it after bringing herself to a quick orgasm. She can only pray that his swimmers were faster than Chase's.

"Livvie…Livvie!" "Hmm." Liv was brought out of her day dream by the sound of Fitz calling her. "I said I'm all in. I also reside in the DC area, so this is perfect. Soooo…are you going to tell Chase about the baby?"

"No. If and that's a big if the baby is indeed his, I will tell him then. For now it only on a need to know basis and right now he don't need to know. At least until after I divorce his ass and clear my name."

"You know if you weren't already pregnant I would have definitely knocked you up today."

"You really are cocky. How can you be so sure?"

"Liv I busted a month worth of nut in you. You definitely would have gotten pregnant."

"Sorry but I think it was the antibiotics I was on because you got me sick, is the reason I'm pregnant now. Not your super sperm."

"Liv don't you know by now I have super powers. You wouldn't have had a chance."

"I'll remember that for next time. Baby did you bring my phone?"

"I brought your purse. I didn't see your phone."

"That's even better my phone is inside of it." Fitz hands Liv her purse and she retrieves her phone. She dials one number in her speed dial. "Huck….no no I'm fine…I know you told me…I might green light that but I will spare his ass for now, but listen I need you to run my name through all you data base. There are some bogus accounts out there. Financial, personal and otherwise reverse any financial accounts that are not directly tied to me. You know which ones are legit they will have our personal code attached. Shut the rest down. Check into Chase's accounts as well anything joint lock it and any others move it to a secure location until you hear from me." She pauses. "Yes put a trace on Chase. Tell the team I'm coming home and we will be starting up that business plan we talked about. Yes OPA. Thanks Huck." Liv hangs up and then dials again. "Daddy…I'm coming home. I need the jet…Yes daddy. I love you too." She hangs up. "My dad will be here later today."

"Damn Livvie, you're a bad ass." They both continued to chat while waiting for Liv to be discharged.

After being discharged they drives back to Fitz's apartment and just sit in the car. "So you live here?"

"Sometimes I own this building actually."

"Well damn Mr. Grant you got that long money."

"Me? You're the one with a jet at your disposal."

"I'm sure you have one too maybe more." He chuckles. "So do you want me to go with you when you talk to Chase?"

"Yes, he supposed to fly back in a couple of hours. I'm going to go and pack up my things. I will text you when to come. I won't be taking my car I don't want anything he ever bought me. I just need you to be near in case things get out of hand. Chase doesn't take kindly to losing anything that includes me."

"Livvie let's be clear. I will fuck Chase up if he lays one hand on you."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. But be close by. I will be sure to leave the door unlocked, but in the event here's an extra key." She pulls a key from the glove compartment of her car and hand it to Fitz. "I will keep my phone in my hand at all times. Are you ok with waiting in your car while I pack?"

"For you pretty lady I will do anything."

Liv turns and looks at Fitz with a serious expression. "Fitz, I really get a feeling that this is your baby."

He takes Liv's hand. "Livvie, even if it isn't, this _**is**_ _**my**_ baby because you are my baby and I am in love with you. You are the love of my life, and I'm not letting you go." "I love you too and you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are the love of my life as well." They finally go inside as Fitz packs to leave with Liv for DC. An hour later they head to Liv's in separate cars so she can pack her things. Fitz parks on the street ready in a moments time to come to Liv rescue if needed. After the kiss she laid on him before leaving his apartment left him feeling getty and loved.

Liv walks into the front door of her home only to find Chase sitting as if he was waiting on her arrival. "Chase, you're here. I didn't see your car. I thought you weren't due back for a couple more hours."

_**A/N- I know you all didn't expect that. But what can I say Fitz is always a jealous a-hole in other stories. But after Liv went on her rant even I understood where she was coming from. Hey sacrifices has to be made he was sleeping with a married woman after all. I love gladiator Liv. We can only imagine what Huck was saying on the other end of that phone. Just know it all pertained to Chase and peeling of skin. Lol! So Eli's coming with the jet. Hmmm. Fitz is outside and Chase is in battle mode. Liv is….hopefully in gladiator mode. Til next time. Love you guys. Leave a review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 5**

**The Real Chase Montgomery**

**Wow…Wow…Wow! #speechless. Thank you all.**

Liv walks into the front door of her home only to find Chase sitting as if he was waiting on her arrival. "Chase, you're here. I didn't see your car. I thought you weren't due back for a couple more hours."

"It's in the garage." He says after putting his drink down.

"Really? You never park in the garage, so what's up?" Liv antenna immediately goes up. His energy is off. His body language tells her he's ready for battle. She's seen this whenever they were in negotiations with potential clients. "You wanted to surprise me or something?"

"Or something where were you today? Your secretary said you left hours ago."

Liv decides not to play this game with Chase. His accusatory tone is pissing her off. "I could ask you the same thing. But since you asked I was looking into this." She tosses the file Fitz created on the dining table next to where he was sitting. "What's this?"

"You tell me." Liv says after she puts her purse down, while keeping her cell phone in her hand. Chase looks at the documents and his eyes get as big as saucers.

"I can explain this." She looks at him. "Please do." Chase shifts in his seat. "I umm..see this umm…I was just insuring our money baby. You know dealing with all these investors…"

"Cut the bull shit Chase..You are hiding stolen money. That's a damn pondsey scheme I'm not stupid Chase I do have a college degree. You are fondling money through bogus accounts using my damn name. That's some fowl shit Chase. You set this shit up to look like I'm doing this shit in case you got caught I would go down and you can say you knew nothing about it. You used my name with investors so they will do business with you that is why you didn't want me to take your damn name, but I'm glad I kept my name so when I divorce your ass that will be one less thing I have to change."

"Divorce… You're not divorcing me. You stuck with me for life Liv. Unless one of us dies there will be no divorce. Plus I understand we are having a baby. The pharmacy called and said your prenatal vitamins are ready." He smirks. "Yeah they needed my insurance information as well, since mines was listed as primary and yours as secondary." Liv just looks at him with a poker face. "So is it mines or is it Fitz." This got a reaction. Liv opens her mouth to speak then closes it due to a loss of words. "You do know I have cameras at the office right?" She still doesn't speak. "I guess not. I know your six weeks pregnant Olivia. I'm your husband I have access to all your information and a quick drive to the hospital claiming I needed a copy of your ER visit to take to our primary did the trick. So you see Olivia, there will be no divorce. We are having a baby and we will raise our child together just like a planned when I bust inside of you, I figured why not take a chance just maybe I could make a little Chase." He stands from his sitting position and stalks towards Liv. She taps her phone and hits send. "Look Chase, I'm done with this marriage. We will get a divorce the easy way or the hard way." Liv holds her position as Chase stops in front of her. "And maybe this baby is your and maybe not I'm leaning more towards not because I've been fucking Fitz since that first time at the office. You remember that day when I straddled him. We left that day and I fucked him and have been ever since two or three times a day." "You bitch!" Chase mushes Liv in the face, as Fitz walks through the door. He heads strait for Chase and before a shocked Chase could react Fitz lights into him…right…left…right…left…upper cut. Chase hit the floor hard. "If you ever put your hand on her again I will kill you." Fitz then turns to Liv. " Livvie baby get what you need I will replace everything else."

Liv heads upstairs not looking back and grabs all of her important documents and sentimental belongings. Fitz stands over Chase ready to pounce if he even tries to get up. "Fuck you broke my nose." "Good next time it will be your neck." Chase sits up but doesn't attempt to stand. Liv was a much easier opponent. Fitz might literally kick his ass or really break his neck. "I knew you were fucking my wife." "Shut your bitch ass up." Fitz roars. Chase cowards covering his face thinking Fitz was going to hit him again. Liv finally comes downstairs as they begin to leave Eli walks through the door with five arm guards. "Dad." "Hello Livvie. What the hell is going on here?" He sees Chase on the floor with blood running from his nose. "Did he put his hands on you?" Chase looks like he is about to shit his pants, and Casper was a real ghost. Chase begins to stutter. "Mr…mmm..Mr. Pope I sware it was an accident. Tell him O it was an accident." "Accident my ass, yes dad he put his hands on me, and my friend Fitz here beat the shit out of him."

Eli is livid. "You touched my daughter!" "I…I…I…Mr…Pope…O I'm sorry I didn't mean it…I mean it was a mistake." Fitz just watches as the womanizing coward tries to lie his way out. "Dad he threatened me, and said the only way he will give me a divorce one of us had to die." "WHAT!" Fitz and Eli yells out at the same time. All five guards pull their guns and point them at Chase. "No daddy not like this. There's more than one way to skin a cat." Eli speaks while staring down Chase. "Fitz is it?" Fitz speaks up. "Yes Sir." "Take my daughter to the O'Connor airport. My jet is there. I will join you shortly." "Daddy please, I don't want you to kill him." "I won't kill him Livvie I promise." "You won't have him killed either will you dad?" "Livvie go NOW! Fitz get her out of here. I will join you shortly."

As Fitz guide Liv out of the front door they are met with guns pointed at them. "Police hands in the air!" Liv and Fitz throw their hands over their heads, as officer approach. Eli hears this and nods to his men. They immediately put their guns away. While Fitz and Liv are detained outside, more officers enter the home with their weapons drawn. Eli reaches in his pocket and retrieves a badge holding it up as the officers approach. "I'm Elijah Pope head of the National Secret Service, and this man assaulted my daughter whom is outside. I'm detaining this gentleman until her friend with her gets her safely off the premises. I have five licensed armed guard for protection." The lead officer looks at Eli's credentials and hands them back to him. "Sorry Mr. Pope we had a call of armed men and a suspicious vehicle posted outside of this residence." The officer turns to his men and ask them to bring the young and woman inside. Liv and Fitz are brought back inside of the home. "Ma'am can you tell me what happened here, did this man assault you?" "Yes he hit me in the face, and threatened me with death if I tried to divorce him. My friend here came to my aide they fought and my soon to be ex-husband went down as you can see." "So this is the Montgomery Pope residence am I correct?" "Yes." Liv answers. "So I take it you are Mr. Montgomery?" Chase nods in agreement hoping to be taken to jail and saved from the hands of Eli Pope. "Mr. Montgomery please stand and place your hand behind your back." Chase is cuffed and arrested but not before giving Liv the most demonic stare down that sent a chill down her spine. He looks down in the direction of her stomach and smirks. Liv is instructed after giving a statement to come down to the police department to press charges for domestic and aggravated assault. As the officers are taking Fitz's statement Liv cell phone rings. "What."

"The money's gone Liv, somehow it all gone. He moved it. I did however lock all the joint accounts and your exclusive personal accounts only you have access to those."

"Thanks Huck." Liv hangs up and immediately her eyes meet Fitz's. She shakes her head no. He nods with understanding and decide not to mention the file. Chase is taken to jail. Liv, Fitz and Eli go downtown so that Liv and Fitz can give a statement and file charges. Once all the legal stuff is complete they all head for the jet and back to DC. Liv gives her father the jest of what all is going on without the part of her pregnancy or who Fitz really is to her. She couldn't take it if he judges her. So for now they are in a good place and she wants to stay there. She will explain the entire relationship with her and Fitz later when her mother was present. She tilted the odds in her favor. As they exit the plane Liv cell phone rings. "This is Olivia." She answers." "Mrs. Pope this is officer King. I just wanted to inform you that your husband posted bail. Please call us if you have any problems." "Thank you." She hangs up and looks to her father and Fitz. "Chase posted bail."

_**A?N- There you have it. The drama continues. So Chase knew they were sleeping togerther…He seems kinda of cocky, but yet he's a coward. And Fitz bad ass Fitz. Eli kinda scary huh? What about Liv? Is she right to not share everything with her dad? How does Fitz feel about her referring to him as her friend. And again Chase will he stop, or will he try to win Liv back? What are Liv and Fitz plans will they be able to create a future without interference from Chase, or judgement from Eli. We will get to meet Mya Liv's mom in the next chapter. Please leave your thoughts.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 6**

**Mya Pope vs Eli Pope**

_**Looks like Chase is a little scared of Eli and he should be. His ass was real tough when he thought it was just Liv. Fitz put those paws on him. I loved the Muhammad Ali reference. Looks like they were too late with the proof the money is gone. Well we know how his ass got out of jail. Be prepared to be pissed off with me everyone I put a hella twist in this chapter. Hope you all stick with me til the end. I think you're going to love it. It may not seem like it but this is an OLITZ story. Happy Reading!**_

As they exit the plane Liv cell phone rings. "This is Olivia." She answers." "Mrs. Pope this is officer King. I just wanted to inform you that your husband posted bail. Please call us if you have any problems." "Thank you." She hangs up and looks to her father and Fitz. "Chase posted bail." Liv sighs. "Don't worry Livvie I got you. I won't let him hurt you." Fitz confesses. Eli gives them both a look at Fitz's term of endearment (Livvie) but says nothing he will see what's going on with these two later.

"Dad, I'm going to ride with Fitz. I will be home later to speak with you and mom." Eli nods and gets into his waiting sedan. Fitz and Liv get into a service car from the Grant Empire. "Liv you should have gone to your parents to rest." "Can't I do that with you?" "I don't want you to feel as if you have to come with me." "I want to. Plus I need you there when I speak with my parents."

"Should we stop and get you something comfortable to where, all of your suitcases are in your dad's car?" I have a change of clothes in my tote bag right here. I just want a shower and some sleep. I'm over this whole day."

They finally reach Fitz home and go inside. Liv looks around and is very impressed but not surprised Fitz is after all a billionaire. "You have a lovely home, very maculate but very lovely and large. Do you really need this much space?" Fitz smiles. "Well I do plan to have a family one day, did plan to have a family and I incorporated that into my decision to purchase this home. Hopefully we will be a family and can raise our child/children here. You will be my wife and we will raise our family here Liv."

"I can see that now where's our bedroom?" "Follow me. I will give you a complete tour later. Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since we left California?" "No not right now." Liv answers. They head to the master bedroom shower and are both out before their heads hit the pillow. Two hours later Fitz wakes up and decides to prepare Liv something to eat. He leaves a sleeping Liv in his bed and goes downstairs to the kitchen and begins to prepare a meal he hopes she'll like when his doorbell rings. "Who the fuck…?" He says out loud. He goes to answer and is shocked at who he sees. "Angela, what the hell are you doing here?" A very pregnant Angela Webster walks past Fitz into the home. "What does it look like? I've been calling you for over 7 months to tell you this." She points at her stomach. "You're about to be a father." Fitz damn near faints. "Wait…what. No no no, you can't pen this on me. I wrapped up tight." He looks up and Liv is standing at the bottom of the stairwell his eyes damn near pop out of his head. "Um..umm Livvie, this is Angela and she was just leaving." "No I'm not leaving." Angela turns to Liv and throws her hands on her hips. "I see you have a type Fitzgerald. Hi I'm Angela and I just stopped by to inform Fitz that we are having a baby, see he left about 7 months ago, and refused to answer any of my calls and this is not something you leave on a voicemail." Liv step further into the living area. "Fitz I'm just going to go, and let you handle this." She points from him to Angela. "Livvie no, this is not me. There is no way she pregnant with my child." "What! Fitz don't be an ass hole. You know this is your child." Angela squeals out. Liv just waives her hand as she shakes her head, and goes back upstairs while calling for a car to pick her up. She leaves Fitz and Angela arguing. She gets dressed and gather's her things and heads back down. Fitz sees her and turns to her but she throws her hand up in front of her silencing him. "Handle this. Then call me. I've texted you the address." She kisses him and walks to the door as her service car is now pulling up. Fitz starts after her as Angela stands there with jealousy in her eyes but the smoke detector in the kitchen goes off. "Fuck!" Fitz blurts out and runs to the kitchen with Angela in tow and Liv getting into a leaving car. Fitz and Angela finally comes to an agreement that he will take a paternity test when the baby was born. Until then he had nothing else to say about the matter.

Meanwhile Liv pulls up to her parent's home. She enters and calls out. "Mom, dad I'm home." She places her purse on the side table by the door as her parents enter the room. "OMG Livvie, come her girl and give you mother a hug." Liv runs into her mother's arms. Mya kisses Liv all over her face, hair, cheeks, and nose. "I missed you baby, momma is so glad you're here. Eli look at our baby she's so beautiful. Stand back and let momma look at you." Liv steps back feeling giddy and loved as she spins around at her mother's request. Mya then pulls her in again for another hug finally allowing Eli to greet his daughter with a hug and kiss of his own. They move to the sofa and sit down. "Livvie dear are you hungry, do you want momma to prepare something?" "Yes mom I am a bit hungry." "Ok, give me a minutes this shouldn't take long, then we can catch up, and you can tell momma why you really came home." Eli just sits there with his legs crossed waiting for Mya to exit the room. Once they are alone he speaks. "So how long have you been sleeping with Fitz?" Liv knew this was coming, She could never get anything pass her father. "Dad it's not how you think?" "So you are sleeping with him?" Liv drops her head to ashamed to answer. "I take that as a yes. So is this why you and Chase are having problems?" "No dad it has nothing to do with Fitz. It's not what you think. Chase and I had problems way before Fitz came into the picture I just hid them well and ignored the obvious." "How long has he been putting his hands on you?" "That was the first and only time." "Well it certainly will be the last time."

Mya walks back into the room caring a serving tray with three plates filled with steams veggies and left over roast with mac n cheese and a roll. She place Eli's plate in front of him and then Liv's in front of her. Liv picks up her food and begins to eat as does Eli. This is not abnormal for the Popes to each in the living area especially when a family talk is needed. As Mya enjoys her food Eli fills Mya in on his findings. "Dear Olivia has been sleeping with another man because she and Chase are having problems." Liv looks up from her food as her mouth drops open at her dad's statement. Eli needed Mya on his side so what better way than to direct the conversation to his liking. Mya looks at Liv with concern. "Livvie is this true?" But before Liv could answer the doorbell sounds. Eli gets up to answer. "Fitz. Well do come in." Liv is shocked to see him but also relieved. Fitz enters the home. "Good to see you again Mr. Pope, I was hoping to find Liv." Then he sees her. "Mya dear this is the gentleman Liv is sleeping with Fitz…I'm sorry what's your last name?" He says with a smirk. "Fitzgerald Grant Sir." He walks over to Mya as she places her food down and stands. "Nice to meet you ma'am." He shakes Mya's hand then leans in and kisses Liv on the forehead. "Thank you. Would you like something to eat or drink we were just having family time?" "No thank you ma'am." "Well then since where talking about you please join us." Fitz sits down next to Liv and notices she seems small, withdrawn, and almost shy like. "Livvie are you ok?" He whispers. She nods her head up and down but does not speak. Eli is elated to have Fitz and Liv here at the same time because he fills he raised Liv better, and her decision making was off. "So Fitz…" Eli starts to say something but Mya cut in. "Shut it Eli. You've said enough. Now I'm going to have a conversation with our daughter and her friend her and you will sit there and listen. Do I make myself clear?" "But Mya…" "Elijah do...not...test...me." Eli sits back and crosses his leg over his knee and does as requested by his wife. Liv smiles but only on the inside. The only person her dad respected and was afraid of was Mya Pope. She was the real power behind the Pope Empire.

"Now young man you say your name is Fitzgerald Grant as in the son of Gerry Grant?"

"Yes ma'am and it's just Fitz. I'm the oldest of two my brother is Theodore Grant."

"So how did you meet my daughter?" "Mom please…" Mya looks at Liv very sternly "I'm talking to Fitz Olivia, do not interrupt me. He's a grown man and can speak for himself."

Fitz is kind of thrown off by Liv's parents and suddenly becomes very protective of Liv's feelings. "With all due respect Mrs. Pope Liv and I speak for each other all the time, it's one of our things we do. So please if she speaks on my behalf don't pull the parent card but respect that this is what we do. I take no offense to it and neither should you."

Eli sit forward in his chair and is about to tear into Fitz when Mya raises her hand to stop him. "I see you are very protective of my daughter's feelings no offense taken. So let's start over what brought you two together?"

"Well first of all I work for the United States District Attorney's office. I investigate fraud and treason on the highest level involving major corporations. CM Investments is currently being investigated for such crimes. I signed on to the company as the new CFO so I could look into the financial practices of the company. I found that Mr. Montgomery was committing wire fraud, and operating a pondsey scheme against some very wealthy investors using Liv's reputation, name and financial backing which included creating several bogus bank accounts in her name to fondle the stolen funds received through this elaborate pondsey scheme. In my six months with the company I worked very closely with Liv and it just happened we fell in love. Because of this I could not bring myself to report my findings to my superiors as it would implicate Liv as a co-conspirator. So I came clean to Liv about my findings today and here we are." Liv smiles for the first time since sitting down with her parents. Eli is stunned silent, and Mya is livid. "That son-of-bitch was using my daughter?"

"Mom, that's why I'm divorcing him, not because of Fitz." Liv says finally finding her voice after Fitz whispers into her ear. "I am your bridge over trouble waters." Which gave her a bit more courage. "Did dad tell you he put his hands on me right before he arrived from the airport?" Liv was going to suck up as much sympathy from her mom as possible before her dad made everything that has happened about Fitz. She quickly turns to Eli. "And you let him live?" "Ask Liv why he's not dead. Humph!" Eli states crossing his arms like a rebellious child. "Where is Chase now, is he locked up?" "He was but he posted bail before they could really even book him. But I had Huck secure all my accounts by freezing all of our joint accounts then moving all my assets to a secure location. Since no one even knows we are married a divorce should be quick and simple."

"Good baby momma taught you well." Eli then decides to pipe in to contradict Liv's statement. "It would be that simple if that man hadn't threatened you with death if you tried to leave him. Now he's in the wind because you wanted to spare his life."

"Dad had you killed him, you would be in jail right now. Did you forget the police showed up? I actually saved you from going to prison." Eli jumps to his feet. "Now you listen here Olivia I am still your father and you will respect me. I told you not to marry the ass, but you did it anyway and ran on the other side of the world cutting your mother and me off from you. You always get yourself into these predicaments and come running to your mother to clean them up leaving me looking like the bad guy." Olivia begins to shake with anger. Eli always turned things around to make himself feel better about the decisions he makes. Tears form in Liv eyes. Even at 28 years of age her father still made her feel like a misunderstood child. Liv stands to her feet as she wipes the falling tears from her eyes.

"I can't…I can't do this…Fitz I need to go. Mom I'm sorry for being such a disappointment." "No Livvie honey you are never a disappointment to us. Just ignore your father don't leave Livvie. You just got here dear I want to spend more time with you." "Let her go Mya that's what she always does when the she doesn't want to her the truth."

Liv becomes livid. "Truth…truth dad? Here's some truth for you. Because of you I was almost raped, because of you a man felt he could take advantage of me, because of you I never feel worthy of love and make horrible choices. I told you I didn't feel comfortable around Edison but you told me to suck it up because you needed his support. That's what Popes do they suck it up. Well did you know he was moment from sticking his dick inside of me before Chase came into the room? Did you know he pull a chunk of my hair out and my scalp still hurts to this day even though my hair grew back. Did you know he said he was going to allow me to suck his dick and I was going to like it? I guess I'm supposed to just suck that up too huh? Even though Chase used me so did you. But I can accept that from a stranger I married but not from my father. So you suck it up. Suck up the fact that in this moment I hate you and when I have my child you will not be a part of his or her life."

Eli decides after hearing this to jab her again. "Oh yeah well who's the father Fitz or Chase. I bet you don't know that. Miss know it all."

"You'll never know." Liv shoot back.

Fitz tries to calm Liv down because she is shaking uncontrollably now and she is sweating on her nose which tells him her blood pressure is rising. "Liv baby calm down."

Mya face lights up when Liv mention a baby. "Shut up Eli! Livvie you're pregnant?"

Liv runs her hand over her forehead as if she has a headache. "I was going to tell you mom once I figured all this out." "Humph." Eli grunts again.

"You know what Elijah I have had enough of your holier than thou attitude towards our daughter. That dam man hurt her and all you can do is make her feel like she did something wrong. I will not sit by and allow you to push my only child away. Winter will catch your ass outside that door unless you apologize and mean it. Because before I allow my daughter to walk out of that door you will meet that damn sidewalk and take your marriage papers with you."

"Mom no please don't force him to apologize I…." Before Liv could finish her statement she becomes dizzy and light headed. Fitz standing next to her notices this and catches her before she falls. "Livvie baby come on sit down." Eli runs to his daughter's side. "Livvie baby are you alright?" "Mrs. Pope please get her some water." Fitz yells out. "I got you Livvie baby just calm down." Eli looks on helplessly as his daughter goes in and out of consciousness. "Mr. Grant can you please get me a cold towel." Eli runs off to retrieve the towel when Mya returns with the water. Fitz gets Liv to sip each time she's conscious. "We should get her to the hospital or call 911." "No Mrs. Grant I got this, she was in the hospital earlier today for over exerting herself. She just needs to calm down." Eli returns with the towel and Fitz places it on Liv forehead and speaks to her softly. "It's ok Livvie, I'm here. I'm your bridge, your safe baby. I got you." Liv begins to regain her senses and looks into those blue eyes and smiles. Fitz leans down and softly kisses Liv on the lips. "Livvie sweetheart are you ok, you scared the living shit out of me?" Eli says as he runs his hand over Liv's long hair. "DO NOT TOUCH ME!" She says as she draws back from her father's touch.

_**Don't hate me. I know I thru that unexpected cliff hanger with Angela. Yep Angela from scandal LOL:! (I think)I love how Liv handled that. I scared to see how you guys handle that. But the story must go on. How about Mya and Eli? Fitz held his own and Liv against Mya. I love how he is Liv's bridge. I'm sure many will express their thoughts on this one. Til next time.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 7**

**Truths are told**

It has been two weeks since Liv left her parent's house with a promise to her mother to keep in touch often. Eli was surely in the dog house and not getting out anytime soon. After witnessing his daughter lose consciousness something he has never felt hit him, fear. He could only hope it was not too late to fix his relationship with his daughter. There was no sign of Chase. Huck had been keeping an eye on him by tracing and recording all his phone calls, computer data, and GPS on both cars. Unknowingly to anyone but Fitz Tom had placed hidden cameras thru out Chase's home and office Fitz nor Huck were taking any chances with him. Liv filed for divorce since they were married in DC. She just hopes he sign it so she can get on with her life.

Liv immediately moved in with Fitz no questions asked. She knew she was in love with this man and didn't give a dam what anybody else thought about it. She also knew Fitz truly loved her. Any man that will stay with you and claim a child that my not even be his is a god send. She gave him the same consideration concerning Angela. She did not argue are complain she simply said that they would figure it out when the time came. She would accept the child openly if it was indeed his. He continued to deny any chance of that happening that he only agreed to a DNA test to get her out of his house so he could get to Liv.

Things had been going great with one hiccup. She and Fitz had not had sex since leaving California and it was starting to bother her so she decided to bring it up as they lay in their large California size bed. "Babe?' "Hmm." He answers as he taps on his computer. "Are you secretly upset with me about something?" "Ah what makes you think that?" He put his computer down and turns to look at her. He knows what's coming and has been waiting for this moment. He just didn't want to bring it up himself.

She thinks for a moment looking for the right way to say what she was thinking. "We aren't having sex. You haven't been in the mood, and you don't initiate it either. So that to me means you're either upset with me or you're no longer attracted to me, or something is on your mind and you need me to start the conversation."

"Livvie what was the last thing you said to me concerning sex the last time we slept together?"

Liv thinks back, but is afraid to admit what she said. "Umm..I love you." He knows she's stalling she had a photographic memory and forgets nothing.

"Ok since you want to pretend like you don't know let me remind you and I quote. _Yeah he did he fucked me just like you did, He fucked me the same night you did. I don't recall me making love to you that night at any time me FUCKING you._" Liv feels like shit in this moment. She didn't realize the ramifications of her word. The look on Fitz's face says it all. He was hurt and because of that hurt he couldn't bring himself to make love to her. She needs to fix this and fast.

"Fitz baby, I'm sorry I swear I didn't mean that. I was angry and lashed out because I was afraid you would leave me after finding out I slept with Chase and him possibly being the father and you completely excluding any possibility of it being yours. I know it was wrong…It just came out because I was scared. When that doctor said you're six weeks pregnant, that night immediately popped into my head, and I just knew you were going to walk out of that hospital and never look back. I had just got you back, you came for me, and you made love to me and because I was scared of losing you I turned it into something gross, and for that baby I am so sorry. Everything about that night was special when Lenny Williams can thru those speakers I fell in love with you even more. Please forgive me Fitz. I truly am sorry love." Fitz kisses Liv with a passion that brought tears to her eyes. When the kiss ended she went over to her IPhone and type into her personal play list and hit play. Marvin Gaye's 'I Want You' begins to play.

A smile graces Fitz face as Liv step out of her nighty and pushes down her underwear. She walks to the bed and leans down and kisses Fitz. The temperature in the room rises. As Fitz pushes his computer off the bed not caring if he damaged it. He rubs his hand up Liv's chest until he reaches her hardened nipples pinching it causing Liv to let out a small moan. "Take these off." Liv says reaching for Fitz's boxers. He pushes them down kicking them off the rest of the way. They begin to ravish each other. "Baby?" Liv moans out in between kisses. "Yes Livvie." She pulls back from the kiss throwing her head back as she tries to catch her breath. She slowly lowers her head and looks at him. "If I say I want you to fuck me, you won't be mad or feel some kind of way would you?" Fitz smiles at her and say. "For you pretty lady I'll do anything and be happy doing it." He swiftly lifts up picking Liv up with him causing Liv to let out a squeal. He carries her as he changes the music. Trey Songz 'Neighbors Know My Name' came on. Liv raises one eye brow when the song comes on. "You Mr. Grant are full of surprises." He smirks and tosses Liv on the bed causing her to bounce and her long strait black hair to flow in her face. "Get ready to be surprised cause everything in this song you are about to do."

Suddenly he pulls her to the edge of the bed pushing her legs back against her chest as he kneels down and run his nose over Liv outer lips taking in all of her essence. "Umm Fitz baby, do that again." Fitz repeats the motion following it with his tongue. "Mmmm." They both moan out. As he closes his mouth around her clit Liv arches trying to not let the sensation over take her. Fitz slides two fingers inside of Liv's opening as he holds her very swollen clit against his tongue and begins stroking her swiftly and aggressively. "Oh fuck Fitz baby…mmmm…fuck yes! Faster baby do it faster." Fitz answers the call he sit upright and focus on Liv's facial expressions as he drives his fingers into her faster and faster placing his thumb on her clit rubbing circles on it. "You like that baby? You like me making your pussy wet?" "Yes oh god yes." Liv throws her hip upward as she grabs Fitz hand and presses it into her as she begins to climax against his fingers. The music stops but they don't. Fitz grabs Liv off the bed and kisses her aggressively. "I miss this baby. Can I have my way with you?" Liv nods but doesn't release Fitz from the kiss. Her body is on fire and just as she's about to express this to Fitz he turns her around and bends her over placing her hands on the bed and slams into her. "Oh fuck yes!" Liv screams out. "Oh shit!" Fitz shouts out at the same time when the connection is made. Grabbing Liv by her hip with his strong finger he begins pounding into Liv while spouting out shits and fucks. Liv is trying to keep up but the feeling is so good that her legs are shaking due to him hitting that damn G-spot. Not just one but a couple. She didn't know she had so many. "Oh shit Fitz don't stop, oh yes right there baby, oh no no right there, dam baby everywhere you hit it is my spot now." "You like this dick Livvie? Huh you like this big dick." "Oh fuuuuuck…I love this big dick." Fitz places one of his feet on the bed lifting one of Liv's leg over his changing the angle he strokes her harder. "Dam baby this pussy tight and wet." Liv rotates her hips harder and faster again clenching her pussy muscles each time. "That right baby fuck this dick this your dick." "Oh fuck baby I'm cumming again."

"Cum for me Livvie let me see you cum on this dick. Fitz presses his thumb back on her clit and then begins to flick it. Liv fall forward face first against the mattress as her body releases with a force she has never felt before. Fitz pulls her up and climbs onto the middle of the bed. "Hold on to the headboard baby." She does. Fitz scoots in behind her and spread her knees as far apart as they would go and enters her wetness from the back as he holds onto her shoulders and strokes her deeply. Liv is so loud Fitz kind of wish the music was still playing. If she had not been screaming yeses with her fucks and shits Fitz would have thought he was hurting her. The way she kept throwing it back at him granted him assurance. "Baby my legs are giving out I can't take anymore." "Ok love here lay down." Fitz starts kissing Liv all over her body only to return to her lips giving her a moment to regain her strength. Fits grabs his hardness and strokes it. "Do you want me to stop?" "No put it in." Fitz slides in Liv slowly and picks up speed and powerful thrusts. Liv starts to throw her head from side to side. "I'm cumming baby." "Me too..Ah shit Livvie." Fitz holds himself up with his arms as his seed spills out of him causing him to become stiff as Liv clenches against him. Fitz makes the most amazing cum faces causing Liv to giggle. "You are doing that shit on purpose. Oh shit...stop that." He says as he laughs along with her. "I want this entire nut. I'm squeezing you dry." "I love you woman." "I love you too." Fitz kisses her as he pulls out of her before falling on the bed next to her. Liv is feeling euphoric and emotional all at the same time. "Baby you know I stand by you no matter what just like you are standing by me." "I know Livvie but as I keep trying to tell you there's no way the bitch is pregnant by me. I fucked her once and I wrapped up tight." "So do you feel like there's no way this baby is yours either?" "No I believe there's a possibility because you put that small as condom on my dick with your mouth that barely fit and I filled the thing up or you could have damaged it while putting it on you did use your mouth with no hands." He smiles at the memory. "Also you said some of my sperm was inside of you. I don't believe you would lie to me. Angela she was just a quick lay. A think she google me or something and is looking for a come up."

Fitz phone rings he retrieves it from the night stand and show Liv the caller ID. "Guess who?" "Angela?" Fitz nods after showing Liv the name lying bitch on his screen. "He answers placing the call on speaker. "What is it Angela?" "Oh ah…I had the baby he came early." She says in a somber voice. "Ok." Since Fitz didn't say anything beyond ok she continues. "Umm he…he's not yours." "Ok." Fitz says again as him and Liv looks at each other. "Well aren't you going to ask me how I know?" "Ok I'll bite how do you know he's not mines?" Fitz and Liv both laugh as Fitz shakes his head. "Well because he's all black. No white genes anywhere. I just thought you should know. I wasn't trying to trap you I really thought he was yours." "Thank you Angela and good luck." Fitz quickly hung up and deleted her number. "Told ya." Fitz says with a smile before kissing Liv on the Lip. "You want to get out and do something anything?" "Yes there is this building I want to see for a possible place to open my management company. If I like It I want to secure it even though I'm not sure when I actually want to open it now that I'm pregnant. I might wait until the babies at least a year old but I still would like to secure a location. We can go see that and then grab a bite to eat." "Whatever you say pretty lady." They shower and dress quickly since Liv took a shower in the main bathroom to keep Fitz from going another round. He seems to forget she's pregnant and tires very easy and she really wanted to get out of the house. As Liv puts on her final touches to her hair and Fitz ties his shoes Liv phone rings. "What's up Huck?" Fits stop in his tracks and looks at Liv.

"Chase is setting up for a press conference on local 10 news. You need to log on your computer to catch it live. He's about to speak." Liv turns to Fitz after putting Huck on speaker. He is already picking up his fallen computer hoping in this moment it is still working. He boots it up and they wait. Once loaded Fitz is relieved it still works. He types in channel 10 live news and sure enough Chase is on the podium ready to speak.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 8**

**The C.H.A.S.E. Is On**

**I love you guys. Making the chapters shorter really started something here so many vested followers. Thank you all. I really love the fb thread about the authors and review conversations. Thank you it was much needed. I have experienced this as well and have chosen to ignore and delete all negative comments once I see that they are negative. I don't read the comment in its entirety I just delete it and keep it moving. I love writing and I refuse to let some lonely azz person who I don't know from Adam to intimidate me and continue to make me feel some kind of way. I realized that there is an opposite too everything in life. So for every 1 negative review/comment there are 5 positive ones as well and maybe more. So with that being said let's find out what the hell Chase had to say. Happy Reading! **

As Liv puts on her final touches to her hair and Fitz ties his shoes Liv phone rings. "What's up Huck?" Fits stop in his tracks and looks at Liv.

"Chase is setting up for a press conference on local 10 news. You need to log on your computer to catch it live. He's about to speak." Liv turns to Fitz after putting Huck on speaker. He is already picking up his fallen computer hoping in this moment it is still working. He boots it up and they wait. Once loaded Fitz is relieved it still works. He types in channel 10 live news and sure enough Chase is on the podium ready to speak. Liv and Fitz watch and wait to see what Chase is about to say.

"Good morning everyone, this is going to be brief. My wife of almost two years Olivia Pope and I have decided to close CM Investments due to corruption we recently found at the hands of our latest hire and CFO Theodore Thomas. We uncovered a large amount of money missing from many of our investors accounts that were personally handle by this man. Since my wife Olivia and I are expecting our first child together we felt this was best at this time. I have personally spoken with the investors effected by this corruption and have refunded their fund outs of my own personal account. Unfortunately our dream as investors has been tainted and we no longer desire to keep the company. So with that said I won't be taking questions at this time, as I need to get back to my wife. Thank you." With a slight smirk Chase steps away from the podium and immediately gets into a waiting car and leaves the area as the crowd of reporters shot questions mostly pertaining to him and Liv being married.

"I really hate him." Liv snares with a serious frown on her face and throws her phone on the bed forgetting Huck was on the line.

"Are you ok Livvie?" Fitz asks as he places the computer on the bed.

"What the fuck is wrong with him? This muthfucker is crazy. How dare he lie like that? Oh he must have forgotten who I really am." Liv stands and begins to pace and walk in a circle. "I'm going to bury him."

"Liv I need you to calm down baby. We will take care of Chase together."

"Baby he's never going to allow us to live in peace. He's not agreeing to the divorce out of spite. Just the damn fact that I'm married to his ass the courts will see our child as his and you will have no rights even if this baby is yours. FUCK!" Liv slumps down on the bed clearly frustrated. "I need to call Huck and then my parents we need to handle his ass the Pope way." Liv grabs her phone off of the bed when she realizes she hadn't hung up from Huck. "Huck?" "I'm still here." He answers. "He can't leave Cali Huck. He can't step one foot into DC." "I'll take care of it."

As Liv is talking to Huck Fitz is on the phone with Tom. "Tom, make him disappear for a while until I say otherwise. I need to get evidence on him, can you make it happen?" "Done." Was the only responds Tom gave. Fitz hangs up. "I'm going to my parents I need to talk with my mother."

"Ready when you are." "Let me give her a call first to see where she is." Liv dials Mya and waits.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning mom you're not going to believe what Chase ass just did?" Without giving Mya a chance to respond she continues. "He had a fucking press conference finally admitting he has a wife and we together decided to close the business because Fitz stole money from investors. Can you believe that? Mom I'm going to bury his ass, he even had the nerve to refer to me as his pregnant wife of almost two years. The asshole hasn't shared being married for all this time now he wants to tell the whole dam world." Mya laughs. "Mom this is not funny. I'm pissed off right now."

"Livvie calm the hell down, and watch your damn language." "Sorry mom." "Now look your father and I have already taken care of that fake ass marriage"

"Huh? How?"

"It simply never happened, only six people even witness the ceremony, and two are dead, and the minister works for your father and suddenly don't remember performing a wedding between you and anybody. There is no legal documentation showing anything. You, me and your father was never there. That leaves Chase and his illusion that you guys are married. Everything has been taken care of concerning that. You father handled that. I made sure of it. I anticipated this and you need to be free of his ass. When you have the baby we will handle that too. Now how is my grandbaby doing? Have you been to the doctor yet? How's Fitz doing?"

Liv is still amazed at the power her parent hold and their ability to fix a situation or simply make it disappear even though they taught her everything she knows. "But he needs to be stopped mom."

"And he will be. Just be patient baby. This is Washington not California. I saw the press conference and so did your father. Believe me Chase will be handled Pope Style. Fitz now he can hold his own he works for the government and let's not forget he's a Grant. You just take care of yourself and my grandbaby."

"Yes mom. I will and Fitz is doing fine. He says hi."

"Tell him I said the same. Now I have to go. Be sure to call me after you go see the OB."

"Ok, I will. Love you mom."

"Love you too Livvie, bye baby."

"Bye mom." Liv hangs up and shares with Fitz what her mother just told her.

After taking in everything Liv just told him he sighs. "Livvie you know he might end up dead right?"

"Yeah I know. I gave him a chance. He brought it on himself. I am nobody's property."

Before Fitz could respond his phone rings. "Hey Tom what's up?"

"He jumped in a private plane. I think he's on his way to DC."

"Really?... My family jet is still there. I came back with Liv's family. Get here. I will call the pilot and inform them of your needed departure. Call me when you've arrived." Fitz hangs up. "Chase took off in a private plane." He informs Liv. She quickly sends Huck and her mother a text. She receives a text back from both her mom and Huck. Her mom states that she's aware Huck texted back a simple 'ok'.

"My mother says she's aware Chase is on a plane."

"Chase has people after him and he doesn't even know it. Let the chase begin because if he steps a foot in DC he's signing his death warrant. I won't hesitate to kill him Liv if he come anywhere near you. I also have people who will kill to protect me and the ones I love and that include you and our child."

"Well I don't want to talk about it anymore. Whatever happens to him is on him not me. I may get away with expressing my feelings to my dad but I wouldn't dare try that with my mom."

"You're a daddy's girl huh?"

"Yes baby I am. So you better be on your best behavior. Now can we get something to eat? I will look at the property another day."'

"Do you still want to go out?"

"No baby I'm hungry and emotionally drained let's just order in. I want pizza and ice cream."

"For you pretty lady pizza and ice cream it is."

_**A/N: There you have it. Chase is playing with fire. Tom, Huck, Eli, and Mya after him. Mya don't play. Fitz and Liv don't have to do anything but be happy for now. Where is Chase headed? What is Chase plans? Do you think he's on his way to DC or is he running? Did he really give the money back? Why is Fitz so calm and not losing his shyt? So much going on Liv hasn't even went to see her OB yet. Fitz hasn't been to see his parent or introduced Liv yet. And last but not least what the hell is Pope Style? Find out as the drama continues. Hope you like. Til next time. I need to get some sleep. But I'm already working on the next chapter. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 9**

**The Unexpected**

**Happy Reading!**

Chase being a man with military experience needed to think like a militant. So at the last minute he cut his destination short landing his plane on an abandoned air strip and walking until he was able to reach civilization. He makes a call to have a rental brought to his location and drove the rest of the way to Washington**. **_**Olivia thinks she can just leave me and take my unborn child with her, she got another thing coming. Who does this Fitz/Theodore guy think his is? He thinks he's her hero? Yeah I got something for him too. His ass will be in jail when they catch him and 'O' will be all mines again. I bet my baby is gonna look just like me.**_ These are the thoughts running through Chases mind as he drives he smiles to himself.

…..

It is late and Liv and Fitz prepare for bed seeing that Liv made and emergency OB appointment with her family Obgyn for the following day. A part of her was afraid to go to the doctors because Chase might be able to get information on her, but with a sworn promise of patient confidentiality she made the appointment. She also filed a restraining order against Chase thanks to Fitz and his connections she was able to get it without any effort just a simple phone call. Chase didn't know it but he was a wanted man. His plan to make Fitz take the fall backfired and the authorities was now looking for him. Fitz was scheduled to meet with his superiors tomorrow and turn in what he knew.

His report would read, Chase Montgomery ran an elaborate Ponzi scheme using the identity of his now ex-girlfriend Olivia Pope under the false pretense of marriage to gain the trust of investors. The report also will show the bank accounts where the money was being housed that are now empty along with video of Chase depositing the checks into the bank under Ms. Pope's name using the press conference to throw the authorities off. The report also details how Mr. Montgomery assaulted Ms. Pope after she confronted him about the bogus accounts resulting in his arrest in which he posted bail for and is now stalking Ms. Pope as a means to intimidate her into lying for him. Fitz knew he had to report his now relationship with Olivia as well. He would only report that their relationship grew after he cleared her of any wrong doing during his undercover investigation and became a real thing about a month before the assault on her in which he intervened on stopping Mr. Montgomery from further assaulting Ms. Pope and that they are now in an open relationship with a child on the way. He assured Liv that she had nothing to worry about.

The following morning Olivia woke up to soft kisses from her very horny boyfriend. His kisses started on her neck as he slowly made his way down to her breast. Stopping to take them into his mouth one at a time, using his large hands to bring them together as he gently suckled them. This causes Liv to moan out in pleasure as her lower half comes to life with a throbbing desire to have Fitz inside of her. "Baby just put it in. I don't want foreplay I need you inside me know." Fitz continues on his journey ignoring Liv's plead. He knows what she needs and his plan was to give it to her. He clamps onto her clit as he slides two fingers inside of her stopping momentarily to say good morning. Curling his finger upwards he strokes her causing her wetness to release. Liv drops her legs to a submissive position giving in to the feeling of pleasure. She arches as her first climax builds. "Oh…oh…oh…mmm." She cries out. Fitz picks up his pace and sucks on her clit with a bit more force making Liv rise up off the bed overwhelmed with the sensation her body is experiencing. "Fuuuuuuck!" Liv yells out as her orgasm hits her hard. Fitz drinks from her essence before rising back up and taking Liv mouth into his. But her orgasm is big and she is unable to return the kiss as her mouth is stuck in an open position and her voice caught in her throat. "Oh yeah, baby I hit that spot didn't I?' Fitz boasts as he presses his hardness inside of her. Without warning Liv wraps her legs around Fit's waist and grinds into his hardness needing wanting to feel more of him.

He presses forward stretching her wall. "Daaaaam Livvie you came hard." Fitz lifts himself up so he can see his work. He is in a kneed position watching his dick slide in and out with Liv's inner cream spread over him. "Yeah baby you came hard." He loved how her pussy gripped his dick as his penetrated her. Suddenly he scoops Liv's leg at the knee and enters her with such force he pushes her upwards. "Ahhh yes baby." Liv screams out from the force of him hitting her spot making her lose her sense of coherence. "Fuck Livvie, I'm cumming baby…fuck I can't hold it…Ummmmm…mmmmm!" Fitz growls out breathing through his nose trying not to yell out. He continues to stroke her determined to keep going. He loves and hates when she makes him cum too fast. He wants another round. "Baby I have an OB appointment today, you can't fill me up with sperm they might have to look up there." "Fuck Livvie I'm still hard."

"I got you baby just lie down." Fitz climbs off Liv and onto his back. His dick bounces as he hits the mattress. Liv sits up taking his dick into her hand and strokes him a couple of times before taking him into her mouth. Fitz arches upward loving the feeling. Liv pulls back and licks the tip before running her tongue around his enlarged head and up and down his length. Cupping his sac and taking them into her mouth one at a time before return to his tip and taking him deeply to the back of her throat. Fitz groans out. "Ohhhhh shit baby." Liv allow saliva to build and releases it down his shaft before picking up speed as she bobbed up and down only stopping to press his tip against her throat. After doing this a third time Fitz blows his load and Liv swallows every drop but doesn't releasing him. He pumps into her mouth until he finally softens only then does she releases and smiles at him. "Better?" "Better." He replies. They shower and have breakfast before heading out for Liv's appointment.

Fitz is driving one of his many vehicles when a thought suddenly hits him. "Livvie, after your appointment, do you want to drive or used the service car?"

"I'd like to drive babe. I want to stop by my parents while you're at your meeting."

"I'll just meet you back at the house."

"Ok sounds good." They pull up in front of the OB's office and go inside.

They enter the doctor's office and are immediately taken back with no waiting. Dr. Mary Conway is Liv's family OB and a personal family friend to Mya. "Liv it's so good to see you. I hear you are expecting and this is your first official appointment?"

"It's good to see you too Dr. Conway. Yes I was given the news by an ER doctor, so I'm here for a follow-up and due date. This is my boyfriend Fitz and the expecting father." They both greet each other.

"Now Liv, let get started. I need you to undress and put on this gown open in the back and I'll be right back."

Liv does as she instructed and Dr. Conway returns and starts the exam.

"Now I'm going to do an internal exam using this wand to get accurate measurements and gestation and then we'll do an external exam to hear the heartbeat ok? Fitz and Liv both nod in agreement.

After the exam is complete and Liv stops crying from hearing the heartbeat Dr. Conway gives them her findings. "Ok Liv and Fitz you have a healthy pregnancy, and you can expect your bundle of joy on about May 7th."

"May but the ER doctor said I was six weeks shouldn't that make gestation in June?" Her ability to calculate number quickly made her question her due date. Fitz is thinking the same thing but let's Liv do the talking.

"Liv your actually 9 weeks pregnant. You said you went to the emergency two weeks ago and was told you were six weeks, but my internal exam and measurements tell me different. You are indeed 9 weeks pregnant, they misdiagnosed you buy one week." Liv and Fitz are in total shock. That means she is definitely carrying Fitz's child. She doesn't understand how it happened but she doesn't care either. They thank the doctor and head outside where the service car is waiting for Fitz. "It's my baby."

"It's your baby. I don't know how and I don't care."

"We had sex Livvie that's how."

"Fitz I'm serious."

"I know, maybe that day you stopped me from round two and reminded me to get a condom. I was half way in. I could have still had sperm on my tip?"

"I'm going with that. Yep all it took was a drop."

"Dam it's my baby." Fitz repeats with the expression of disbelief on his face.

"Yes my love it's your baby. I'm having a Grant baby for certain."

"I never would have expected to hear that, but it the best news ever." They both stand outside the doctor's office a bit longer staring at the ultra sound photo of their baby.

"I love you Oliva Pope." "I love you too Fitzgerald Grant."

They finally head out in separate cars. As Liv is 5 minutes from her parent's home her phone rings. She answers without looking at the caller ID. If she had she would have seen it was Chase. "What."

"I've always told you that's no way to answers your phone." Liv pulls the phone from her ear and looks at it and see Chase's name. "What do you want Chase? Why are you calling me?"

"Because you are my wife, and we are having a baby. I'm just checking up on you. I miss you 'O'. I'm sorry about the accounts but I fixed that. We can be together now."

"Chase what is wrong with you? I will never be with you again."

"Don't say that Olivia." He yells. "I have been patient. I saved you from the dam thief Fitz. He is trying to ruin us. He's trying to take you away from me."

"No Chase you ruined us. You ruined me, there is not us. There never was. You were using me."

"No. I was making a future for us. We have a baby on the way, and it's time you come home or I will come and get you and bring you home."

"Goodbye Chase." Liv hangs up. Chase continues to call back, but she does not answer. She then blocks his number thinking how unexpected that sudden call was.

Chase is pissed to no end he smashes his phone against the windshield of his rental. Finally after calming down he turns on the radio and hears news of the warrant that's out for his arrest. He panics and pulls over to the side of the road. He was conflicted this was unexpected how did they get on to him so fast. He wants to see Liv. He wants to touch her. He misses her scent, her voice, her smile. But he didn't want to go to jail. He needed a plan. But for now he needed to get out of dodge and out of the country. He would return once what he believed to be his baby was born. But for now he needed to disappear and that he did.

As Liv pulls into her parent driveway tear fall from her eyes. She's not sure if its hormones or anger or the news that she's further along in her pregnancy then she first thought certifying that this was Fitz's child. Whatever it is she can't control the emotion flowing thru her body or the tears that were spilling from her eyes. She walks into her parent's home and falls into her mother's arms after dismissing her father's greeting walking right past him. "Livvie sweety what's wrong? Did you get bad news at the appointment? Did something happened to Fitz, honey what is it?" Mya inquires.

Liv shoulder bounced as she cried as if she was a small child. She couldn't stop the flow of emotion overpowering her and in this moment she didn't want to. She needed this release. What Liv didn't know was that she needed daddy love. Her mother was always loving and understanding but she was a daddy's girl and her anger towards him wouldn't allow her to see that. Mya holds Liv and allows her to cry. She looks over at Eli who looks like a lost sad puppy and waves him over. He hesitates at first but Mya silently encourages him and he step forward. Mya gently pushes Liv from her and places her in Eli's embraces. She doesn't reject him she just cries harder. He sits with her and begins to sing to her as he did when she was a child, and caresses her hair. As her emotions calm her cries turn to sniffles. "Daddy?"

"Yes Livvy bear."

"I love you and I'm sorry for being disrespectful."

"It's ok Livvie bear, I deserved it."

"Daddy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can you let me go, your cologne is making me sick and I feel like I have to throw up."

Eli releases Liv, but it's too late she vomits all over her dad's chest and pants. But he's not deterred. He continues to comfort her as Mya gets something to clean up the mess. Once the mess is cleaned and Eli changed clothes, and Liv has rinsed her mouth out they sit together and Liv informs them of today's events. They share with her that Chase landed somewhere in Oregon and they lost track of him, but assured her that she was safe but she would now have to have security with her until they tracked him down.

Liv finally goes home and find Fitz already there preparing dinner. "Hello handsome."

He turns to her with a smile. "Hey pretty lady. How was your visit with your parents?"

"Emotional. What are you cooking is smells…." Before she could finishes her statement she takes off for the bathroom while covering her mouth.

Fitz takes off after her and rubs her back as she dry heaves because there truly is nothing left in her stomach. Fitz feels bad because there is nothing he can do to help her. "I'm sorry baby I will throw the food out."

"No baby don't I'm just sensitive to smells all of a sudden. I even threw up on my dad today."

"Really."

"Yeah I also made nice with him. I became so overwhelmed after Chase called me…."

"Wait what? When did Chase call you?"

"On my way to my parents, he was saying he's checking on me and the baby, and that you were trying to destroy me and him, a bunch of bullshit. I hung up on him. By the time I got to my parents a ball of emotions just overwhelmed me and I couldn't stop crying until my dad did his famous dad thing. Then I was fine, that is until his cologne hit my senses and I threw up. Oh and my parents said they lost track of him in Oregon somewhere when he landed the plane and that I needed security until he was found."

"I agree." They both leave of the bathroom and return to the kitchen. Liv pulls her shirt over her nose to clock the smell of the fish Fitz was preparing. Without a care Fitz tosses the meal in the garbage and takes it outside and begins to clean the kitchen and deodorize the house to rid of the smell. Once he's done he joins Liv on the sofa. "What do you want to eat?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise what?"

"Pizza and Ice cream."

"Done, pizza and Ice cream it is except this time I'm ordering mine separate. I hate pineapples and anchovies, and olives."

Fitz orders the pizza and they watch television as they wait. "Livvie I think it's time I introduce you to my family. But there are some things I have to tell you and prepare you for first."

_**A:N- I think I'm going to stop here for now. Whoop there it is…its Fitz baby. We have a Grant baby on the way. Liv was actually further along than she was originally told. Yaaa! Liv made nice with her dad. Such a daddy's girl. And Chase is in the wind. What does Fitz have to tell Liv about his family? So many unexpected events in this chapter. Until next time…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 10**

**Thank you all for the reviews.**

**The Grants**

"Livvie I think it's time I introduce you to my family. But there are some things I have to tell you and prepare you for first." Liv tucks her foot underneath her and gives Fitz her undivided attention. "I'm listening."

Fitz becomes nervous. He wasn't prepared for this but knew it had to be done. "Well let me start by saying I love you and I am going to marry you one day. So with that being said my family is a bit much. My brother and my father are a lot alike. They are very determined and used to getting what they want including my girlfriends."

Liv raises an eyebrow. "Really, as in sleeping with her?"

"Yes. I dated this woman 4 years ago I was 30 years old then."

"I can count love."

"Livvie?"

"Ok, I'm sorry. Keep going."

"I was 30 years old. Her name was Mellie Sinclair. After dating for 2 months I was ready to introduce her to my family. I thought I was in love any way I brought her to meet my family and not even 10 minutes of her being there my brother and dad was making passes at her. She basted in the attention. All it took was a few expensive gifts and her legs came open." Liv facial expression is priceless. The look of total disgusted was only way to describe it. "Needless to say I knew nothing about this until she became pregnant and my father flew into a rage and blurted out that he was too old to have children and Teddy and I needed to decide who was going to step up. I was speechless. Teddy swore he always used a condom, so that left me or my dad as the potential father. I felt like a complete idiot. I told them I didn't give a fuck who the father was, that I was not taking responsibility for their fuck up and I left her and them standing in my father's office."

"OMG! Did she have the baby?"

"And ruin my family's reputation. No my dad bribed her into aborting the baby with a large sum of money. He made sure she went to his people to get it done. He also made her take a pregnancy test before and after. My dad is very sufficient."

"Where is she now?"

"Off somewhere living off the 5 million dollars my dad gave her."

"Well dam that some shit right there. What about your mom?"

"My mom is a sweetheart. I'm a lot like her. She loves my dad and I guess that's why she's still with him. I don't understand it so I don't question it. She must have her reasons."

"Hmm…I'm not sure I want to meet you father and brother."

"It's up to you Liv. We don't have to if you don't want to."

"Tell you what. I will meet them and then let you know how I feel. But whatever you do, do not leave me for too long alone with either of them. I'm don't like unwanted male attention. It makes me think of what Edison did to me."

"That's why it took me so to bring up introducing you to them. To tell the truth it scares me because I will lose it if one of them made you feel uncomfortable or afraid. I want you to meet them but like I said it scares me."

"Oh baby. I tell you what if at any time I feel uncomfortable I will tell you and we can leave. But I would really like to meet you mom especially if she's anything like you."

"Ok I will inform my mother and we can maybe visit them in a couple of days."

**MEANTIME AT THE POPE RESIDENCE…..**

"Mya dear my men have a lead on Chase. He rented a car with a LoJack. Our people are tracking him now."

"Good when they find him, if at all possible tell them not to kill him. I want to do that myself. Nobody puts their hands on my baby and live to talk about it."

"Mya my love you don't get to do that, I'm the only one who kills in this family. I need you to stay pure my love. But I promise you he will die at my hands."

"Eli I want him to suffer first. I want him to live long enough to know Liv is having Fitz's baby not his cocky bastard."

"Mya dear you don't play with people you intend to kill, that's just wasteful energy. They only do that on television. When I kill someone I don't sit and talk with them. I damn sure don't give them the opportunity to think and plot their escape and/or revenge."

"Your right dear, just make sure you catch him." Little did they now Chase was not be found that easily.

"Whatever you say dear, so I spoke with Gerry the other day he mentioned that he hasn't seen Fitz in over a year." Eli says changing the subject.

"Well Gerry can be an ass at times. I'm not surprised. Don't let Gerry rub off on you. You and Liv are in a good place now."

"I won't dear. I think I've learned my lesson. I never want to go that long without speaking with my Livvie bear ever again." Mya walks up to Eli and kisses him on the lips.

…..

The next two days Liv is too sick to meet with Fitz family. Her nausea is out for vengeance. Liv can't keep anything down and didn't have the energy to get out of bed. "Livvie if you don't try to eat or drink something I'm taking you to the hospital. I will not sit here and let you dehydrate and starve to death. Now open up." Fitz has been trying for the last twenty minutes to get Liv to eat and drink. She slowly sits up and sips the spoon of broth and takes a nibble of a cracker. It took about another twenty minutes but she ate two crackers with several spoon fills of broth and a half a bottle of ginger ale but refused to eat much more. This had Fitz very concerned so he did what he thought was necessary call Liv's mom for help.

30 minutes later he was opening the door inviting Mya into their home. "Hi Mrs. Pope I did not know what to do. She throws up almost everything and now she refuses to eat and drink. I finally got her to eat some broth and crackers and a half a bottle of ginger ale.

"You did good son. You got her to eat something. Can you take me to her?"

Fitz leads Mya to Liv inside of their bedroom. Mya walks over to the bed and sits next to Liv on the bed. Liv thought she was dreaming.

"Hi sweetie it's me mommy." Liv lifts her head up and reaches out as to touch Mya and see if she's real. "Mom?"

"Yes Livvie. I hear you're not feeling well. I called Mary and she prescribed you some nausea meds. Come honey sit up and take one." Liv does as instructed not one to defy Mya not even when sick then falls back asleep.

"Has she showered?" Mya asks as she looks over at Fitz standing on the opposite side of the bed.

"Ah yes ma'am, I showered her with me. She didn't have the strength to do it herself."

"Good her nausea meds should kick in soon."

"Ok great. Mrs. Pope I need to go and see my parents are you able to stay with Liv for a bit?"

"Sure go do what you need to do. I'll be here."

"Thank you so much. I will be back soon." He kisses Liv before he leaves.

Mya looks at her daughter and smiles. "That man really loves you." She softly says as she caresses her daughter's hair while she sleeps.

Meanwhile Fitz arrives at his parent's home and goes inside. "Hi Hilda." He greets the maid. "Fitzgerald. Oh my dear it is so good to see you. How have you been?" Hilda was the only person Fitz allowed to call him by his full name. She had been with the family for many years and out of respect she call him and Teddy by their full names. She said it created integrity in men.

"I've been good are my parent's home?"

"Yes dear they are in the study."

Fitz heads for the study and find his parents sitting going over numbers for the family businesses. "Hey mom, hey dad."

They both look up and a smile forms on both of their faces. "Son!" Fitz walks over to his parents and gives them a big hug. "Fitz my boy it's been so long. How have you been son?" Gerry says in sincerity.

Fitz looks at his father with confusion on his face not knowing if he really means what he's asking but never doubting his mother. "I've been good. I just thought I'd stop by and let you guys know I'm back and tell you guys I've met someone and you're going to be grandparents."

Both of their faces lights up with joy. "Oh my, really? Who is she can we meet her?" His mom excitedly says. "That's great son. Congratulations. This is big. I can't wait to meet her." This coming from Gerry. "You hear that Marie… we're going to be grandparents." They both hug Fitz again. Fitz is a bit taken back at his father's excitement and is unsure how to perceive his attitude. Last time he saw his dad was when he found out about Mellie. He needed to tread lightly. This new attitude had Fitz weary.

"Yes you will get to meet her. I wanted to bring her by this weekend for dinner."

"That would be perfect son. Who is she do we know her?" Marie asks

"I'm not sure, but you might have heard of her. Her name is Olivia Pope."

"Eli Pope's daughter?" Gerry inquires. Fitz nods. "Wow son, she's one beautiful young lady…."

Fitz cuts his dad off. "Dad if you even think about trying that…."

Gerry interrupts Fitz. "No no son, I'm done being an asshole. I almost lost you and your mother for my past behaviors and I truly am sorry for the ugly things I did in the past. But I've changed. I've been waiting for the day you would return just so I could personally apologize for my actions. Plus you save our family from being scammed that call from you about CM Investments really save our asses. That man played me like a violin in a symphony I almost invested a big portion of our wealth in him. Thank you again. I promise I will treat Olivia with nothing but the upmost respect. Plus she's Eli Pope's daughter and he and I are business associates."

"Good to know. Where Teddy?"

"He's around her somewhere." Fitz mother answers. "Your dad is sincere, but that Teddy you have to watch. If he wasn't my son, I would have him committed but since I can't do that…."

Just as Marie is about to finish her statement Teddy walks in the room. "Dam if it isn't my big brother. What's up man? You finally decided to come home?"

"What's up Teddy."

"Oh dam, that's all I get? No hug no hand shake, just what's up Teddy? You not still mad about the shit with Mellie are you? Look man I did you a favor she was a hoe."

"Now Teddy I'm sure your brother didn't come home to remanence about the past. Let's just enjoy him being home." Gerry states

"You're right dad. Sorry Fitz, so what brings you home?'

Fitz frowns at Teddy. "Family asshole."

"Yes Fitz is about to be a father and we are going to be grandparents." Marie spouts out with excitement.

"Oh really?" Teddy questions.

"Look Teddy, I'm bringing my girl to meet the family. If you even look at her wrong I'm fucking you up on site. She's not Mellie, but you're still an asshole looking for validation, and if you even think about trying that bullshit with Liv, neither mom nor dad will save you from me."

"Well dam brother who is she Olivia Pope or some shit. You act like you dating someone real big."

Fitz shakes his head at Teddy's accuracy at guessing. "As a matter of fact it is Olivia Pope."

"Shut the fuck up! Really? I was just kidding brother, stop playing who is she for real do we know her?"

"You'll see when she comes to dinner this weekend if you're here. I'm heading out it was good seeing you guys." Fitz hugs his parent kissing Marie on the forehead and smirks at Teddy as he walks out of the door and drives home but not before Teddy turns to their parents and asks.

"Is he really dating Olivia Pope?" They both just chuck and go back to what they were doing before Fitz stopped by.

When Fitz enters his home he's greeted by Eli. "Hello Fitz, I just stopped by after talking with Mya I hope you don't mind?" Again Fitz is confused by the change of attitude by another person who originally didn't seem to like him.

"Ah yeah, I mean yes Sir. That is fine with me you're more than welcome in our home; after all you are Liv's father."

"Thank you Son I appreciate that. I also would like to apologize for my behavior when you came to see Livvie. I just didn't really understand everything at the time and I prejudged you and my daughter's relationship and for that I am sorry."

"I appreciate that Mr. Pope…."

"Please call me Eli or pops."

Fitz smile. "Ok then pops." The two men shake hands as Mya enters the room. "Hey Fitz you're back."

"Yes ma'am pops here was just explaining to me how much he loves his daughter. " He smiles again

"Pops huh? Yeah ok, good to see you two getting along Livvie is still asleep. I will prepare her some meals that she should be able to digest without throwing up if you don't mind can you show me to the kitchen."

"It's actually around that wall behind you be my guest. I can use all the help I can get but there's not much in there we still haven't been shopping."

"Great! I had Eli bring some things with him. Why don't you go and check on Livvie and Eli you join me in the kitchen." With that Fitz heads upstairs and lies in bed with Liv while Eli and Mya prepare meals that will settle better during Liv's pregnancy.

Two hours later Liv wakes to Fitz sleeping spooning her with his hand on her breast. She smiles and turns to kiss his lips. Fitz stirs and opens his eyes and returns the smile. "Hi."

"Hi." He responds. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm also starving."

"Your parents are both here." He looks over at the clock. "Well at least they were when I laid down."

"Let go see." They both get up and head down stairs finding her parents sitting in the kitchen. "Hi mom, hi dad."

"Oh Livvie dear how are you feeling?"

"Better I'm am hungry though I just don't want to throw up again."

"Well I've prepared you some homemade soups, chicken, vegetable, and potato it really helps when barfing while pregnant."

"I really have a taste for some M&M's with peanuts but I will have some potato soup please."

"Really?" Fitz says stunned. "Oh boy." Mya says. "Fitz my boy you're in for some serious exercise."

Fitz looks at everyone somewhat lost. "What does that mean?"

"That means you have to go and get M&M's." Eli states looking at Fitz in disbelief. "You got her pregnant you have to take care of her cravings."

"What like right now? Livvie you want M&M's right now?"

"Yes baby I want M&M's right now."

"But you have to eat something first baby."

"Fine… forget it. Daddy… can you…"

"No no I'll go. I didn't realize you were serious. Is there anything else you want while I'm out?" She shakes her head while accepting the bowl of homemade potato soup from her mother. "What about you guys?" "No dear I'm fine." "No son nothing for me." Fitz heads to the door grabbing his keys to go to the store and get Liv some M&M's.

"That young man is in trouble." Mya states with a chuckle.

"Yep, it's already started." Eli laughs

"What? It's just M&M's."

"You with that pout and those doe eyes." Mya answers. "Today M&M's, tomorrow it will be something else. I see that nausea medicine is already working."

Twenty minutes later Fitz returns with the candy and hands it to Liv. "That's all of it? Is this it? One little pack? Baaaaby this isn't enough."

Mya and Eli quietly chuckles at the two. "You didn't say how many." She looks at him and tosses the small bag on the counter top. "Fine don't worry about it." Liv place her now empty bowl in the sink and walks out of the kitchen.

Fitz knows whenever she says fine, she actually means the opposite. He grabs his keys and heads back out. When he returns with an entire box filled with M&M's and handed them to her. Her smile returns.

…..

The weekend is here and Liv is finishing her final touches to her hair. "Baby is what I have on to casual?"

Fitz looks in Liv's direction. "No baby I love you in jeans you look gorgeous."

"Thanks babe, you look very handsome yourself." She walks over and kisses him. "Do you think your family will like me?"

"I wouldn't give a damn if they didn't, but yes I think they will. They already know of you through your parents. Now they'll get to meet you in person."

They head out and are at the Grant home 45 minutes later. "Ready Livvie?"

"Ready." Fitz gets out and walks around and opens the car door for Liv taking her hand and guiding her inside his childhood home and finds his parents already waiting for them. "Mom dad this is Olivia, Livvie these are my parents Marie and Gerry." Marie pulls Liv into a hug and Gerry shakes her hand.

"Mom what time is Fitz…." Teddy stops in his tracks as he walks into the room. "Hey big brother." Teddy says as he takes in Liv's beauty. "You weren't lying you really are dating Olivia Pope." Speaking very slowly as he emphasizes every word of his last statement still in a state of disbelief. "Hi I'm Theodore everyone calls me Teddy." Teddy reaches out his hand

"Nice to meet you all." Liv says with a small smile. She attempts to shake Teddy's hand and he pulls her hand to his lips to kiss it when Fitz places his hand over hers.

"A simple hello will do." Fitz pulls Liv hand back keeping it in his gentle but tight grip. Teddy throws his hands up in surrender.

"Ok big brother. No disrespect. You are stunning though." Turning his attention to Liv winking at her as he walks away. "Teddy don't get your ass whooped in here today." He then turns to Liv. "Sorry about that. You give him an inch he takes a yard. I have to put him in his place." Liv nods.

"Olivia dear please excuse Teddy he can be an ass at times." Marie states causing Liv to smile. 'I think I'm going to like her.' Liv thinks to herself. "I must say though you are even more beautiful in person."

"Thank you ma'am." Liv responds

"Oh no call me Marie."

"Olivia welcome to our home. Please forgive our son. Shall we head to the dining area for dinner?" Gerry pipes in. They all head for the dining area. Marie sits at one end with Fitz and Liv to her left and Gerry at the other end and Teddy to his left. As the food is place on the table by the servants Marie tries to make small talk. "So Olivia how are you parents?"

"There good they said to tell you both hello."

"So you're Eli Pope's daughter. I never knew he had any children, he never spoke of you." Teddy says from across the table feeling the need to talk to Liv.

"That's because we keep our family life and personal lives separate." Liv states already starting to feel uncomfortable so she grabs Fitz's hand.

"But why wouldn't a man brag on his child as beautiful as you. I know I would."

"My family knows the Grants and I've never heard of either of you. Even Fitz didn't mention you until we decided I wanted to meet his parents." Liv shoots back.

"That's enough Teddy." Gerry strong authoritive voice sounds out. Marie is a bit embarrassed.

"No dad let him keep talking he likes to play games knowing he already knows who Liv is. I've been itching to show him why I'm the big brother." Teddy shuts up but not for long.

"Olivia I hear we are about to be grandparents?"

"Yes ma'am I mean Marie we're due May 7th."

"So son how'd you two meet?" Gerry inquires.

"We were working together for several months while I was under cover."

"Rumor has it you're married Olivia, brother are you sleeping with a married woman?" Fitz stiffens but Liv speaks up first.

"And it's just that rumors I'm not married nor have I ever been."

"That's not what that guy…what's his name…Chase Montgomery said in his news conference."

"Teddy our relationship is none of your business, and if you continue to disrespect Liv with your line of questioning…."

"Wait wait now Fitz please calm down. Teddy please dismiss yourself from the table." Gerry says tiring of Teddy's theatrics.

"What I just as the lady a question."

"OUT NOW!" Gerry yells causing the women at the table to startle. Teddy stands from the table and leaves the room filled with anger and jealousy. How did Fitz score Olivia Pope? He has been infatuated with her since she blew up in DC. Olivia should be his girl. What did Fitz have that he didn't? They were the same height, Fitz is a bit more muscular, but they have the same brown curly hair, piercing blue eyes, and a smile that women just dropped their panties for. If she liked Fitz why did she never notice him. He was at every one of her presses conferences when she was working in DC. She even spoke to him at one time. How did she not notice him? All he needed was some alone time with her he was sure he could win her over even if it was only for one night.

Needless to say Teddy did not return to dinner. Instead he went to another wing of the house to clear his thoughts. The rest of the dinner went on without a hitch.

_**A/N: What do you think about this? Fitz has some background attatched to him huh? And Mellie eww! Momma Pope to the rescue. The cravings have started and Teddy is another Chase. Leave your thoughts.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 11**

**The Wrong Man**

**TWO MONTHS LATER….**

It is early morning and Fitz has a boner so hard it's painful. It was mostly due to having to urinate. So Fitz gets up to relieve himself only to find Liv watching him. "Where are you going Mr.?"

"To the bathroom love." Liv noticed that he has been calling her love more so than pretty lady lately and she is loving it.

"Are you sure that's not for me?" Pointing to his erection.

"It's always for you but some of it is urine. I'll be right back." When Fitz returned his erection was completely gone.

"What happened to it?"

"Fitz looks down at his flaccid dick. "I guess it was all urine."

Liv get up and goes to her phone and scrolls down until she finds the song she looking for. Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell 'Your all I need to get by' comes on.

Liv then walks up to Fitz and kisses him seductively and traces his lips with her tongue as she strokes his flaccid penis. "Livvie you have a doctor's appointment today. I don't think we should have sex right now."

Liv steps back from him music still playing and looks at him. "Why? Tell me why."

"Like you've always said you don't won't my sperm blocking the ultrasound."

"Fitz love there is no more internal exams unless it deemed absolutely necessary." Suddenly Sade 'No ordinary love' comes on.

"Baby I keep thinking I'm hitting the baby in the head or in the ass or something."

"Babe I can guarantee you your dick is nowhere near the baby's head or ass." Liv walks back to the bed and climbs in. She looks back at him with her ass in the air. "Now get over here."

"You are very bossy." He states

"And you love it. Get over here." Liv removes her panties and rubs two fingers over her vagina. Fitz closes his eyes and bits his lip. He has lost all power. "Don't be so superstitious. You cannot feel the baby with your dick." Liv states

Fitz removes his brief and pounces on the bed burying his faces in Liv's wet center. He looks up at her and say "As the OJ's would say 'I guess you got your hooks in me' because I can't resist you.

She smiles and responds "As Gladys knight would say 'You're the best thing that ever happened to me." He then kisses her deeply. As he presses his now hard dick inside of her. Liv gasps not expecting his entry. "Dam that was quick see I got you." She tells him in between kisses as she allows Fitz to suck her tongue as she released it from her mouth. Moans and more moans. "I love you Fitzgerald Grant." Liv find the air to push her words forward.

"Baby are you sure I'm not hitting my baby?" Fitz uncertainty has him in a moment of hesitation.

"I'm sure now please fuck me harder. Pleeease Fitz HARDER! MORE baby MORE!" Liv is so wet and so tight Fitz loses all his control because she keeps squeezing her vaginal muscles around him which makes him give her what she wants…a good pounding. "Fuck Liv…dam baby…oh shit…Fuck fuck fuck…your pussy so good….Oh god…oh god…oh oh oh oh…fuck." Fitz pounds with all he's got. Liv is creaming and screaming all at the same damn time. "Aaa…Aaa…Aaa…oh baaaaby yes right there….right there….oh….oh…oooooowwww! (SILENCE). Olivia can't utter a sound! Fitz pumps and pounds and grunts, and pounds, and moans and finally he stiffen as his ejaculation releases. The veins in his dick throb as his seed releases. His back is arched as he holds himself upward with Liv's legs on each shoulder. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck…Liv stop doing that baby."

"I can't help it, I'm cumming with you. I have no control. You doing the same thing to me baby whatever the fuck it is." Liv let out a heavy breath and so does Fitz. Finally coming off their high Fitz looks at Liv and say "Ain't no woman like the one I've got". Liv smiles and says "Four tops." "Yes baby ain't no woman like the one I got."

They finally shower and head to their appointment. Liv is officially 4 months pregnant. She and Fitz were out having lunch after their doctor's appointment. They were having a baby girl so they decided to have lunch together at a mom and pops diner. Liv loved the burgers there. It was a chilly November afternoon. Fitz has something he needs to tell Liv and is not sure how she's going to take it. So after calling their parents and announcing the news they sat together and Fitz finally found the courage. "Liv baby I need to tell you something. " Liv stops eating and gives Fitz her undivided attention. It scares her when he says this. She needs to make sure she has a clear understanding before she gives her opinion. Because when she goes there she really goes there.

"I uhh…I have to go out of town." Liv doesn't look up from her food.

"When and how long?" Fitz fidgets in his seat.

"Umm…tomorrow and I'm not sure. I will be undercover."

Liv sighs. "When did you find out you had to leave?"

DAM! Fitz thinks to himself. "Just today." He lies. He knew a month ago but decided not to say anything.

"Ok. But you have to call me every day."

"Of course love. Every day."

"I really hate that you are leaving while I'm pregnant but I understand you have to work."

"I will take my family jet so if you need me I will be here at the drop of a dime."

They continue their meal and head home so that Fitz can pack and make love most of the night.

The following morning Fitz was not even gone yet and Liv was already missing him. "Babe I feel like I miss you already."

"I feel the same way love facetime is not enough I'm going to miss touching you, kissing you, fucking you." They both laugh before he kisses her and leave for the private airport.

Twenty minutes after Fitz is gone Liv calls her parents. Eli answers the phone. "Livvie bear, how are you baby girl."

"I'm fine daddy; I just wanted to give you guys a call because Fitz had to leave out of town for work."

"Oh Livvie, your there by yourself?"

"Yes but we will facetime daily."

"That's good, do you need anything?"

"No daddy just to hear you voice I guess"

"So tell me how did it go meeting the Grants?"

"I went ok. I really like Mrs. Grant, and Mr. Grant is ok, but Teddy he makes me uncomfortable. He kept taking shots at our family and questioning my and Fitz relation. He even brought up Chase."

"Uncomfortable as in Edison uncomfortable?"

"Yes like that daddy. I don't think I will be visiting much when he's around. But Fitz kept him in line."

"Do you think he's going to be a problem?"

"As long as I stay away from him he won't but I wouldn't want to be left alone with him. He really gives me bad vibes dad. Mom always said follow my gut and my gut tell me he is trouble with a capital T. So I choose to stay away from him."

"I'll speak with Gerry about him but don't you worry baby girl I will handle this."

"Ok daddy where's mom?"

"She resting would you like me to wake her?"

"No I'll just call her later. Love you daddy."

"Love you too Livvie bear."

Eli immediately calls Gerry. "Gerry, this Eli Pope calling and I to speak with you in regards to your son."

"Eli how are you? Ok what did Fitz do?"

"No Fitz…Teddy. It's seems he been a bit inappropriate towards my daughter as well as disrespectful making her feel uncomfortable."

"Oh I see. He indeed did step out of line but I put him in his place."

"Gerry you and I go way back and you know the power I yield. I will not have anyone disrespecting my daughter. You have money and you have wealth and so do I. You need to handle your son so I don't have to."

"Eli no needs for threats I will handle Teddy. You won't have to worry about him approaching Olivia again I will handle it."

"Make sure you do." With that Eli hangs up without another word.

Gerry on the other hand knows Elijah Pope is a man not to be messed with. He was well connected and would kill without remorse. His mob ties and government connections was beyond Gerry's comprehension. He even covered up a few of Gerry's mishaps in the past as well. He yells out Teddy's name through the home intercom system and requests his presence. Teddy walks into his office. "What's up dad?"

Gerry looks at him. "Do you like your life your mother and I supply?"

"Ahhh yes."

"Do you like living in privilege?"

"Yes, but dad what is this about?"

"Stay away from Olivia Pope, stay away from you brother's relationship period. If you don't you will lose all that you say you love. Your disrespect toward that you lady was uncalled for and now you have created problems for me. If I find that you have any contact outside of your brother with that young lady I will cut you off completely. You will be out of this family. You will not put this family and everything I built in jeopardy. So if you love your privileged life and access to unlimited funds stay the hell away from Olivia and Fitz, and if they are here do not open your dam mouth to say anything other than hello. Is that understood?"

Teddy is shocked he's dad has always had his back. He's never had problems with him and his approach to women. But here he stands listening to his father tell him to stay away from the one woman he loved or so he thought. "Yeah alright whatever dad."

"Ok boy don't play with me. Her father is not a man you or I want to piss off." Teddy nods and walks out of the office. Gerry knows he's not taking his warning seriously so he decided to show him instead. Teddy would later find out that none of his credit cards worked, his car was taken upon Gerry's request and the locks and security codes were changed on their home. He was blocked from all the social clubs and access to Washington's elite. To say he felt the pressure was an understatement. He would later come back to his dad humble as a lamb and a promise to stay away from Olivia and Fitz.

…..

Fitz had been gone for two weeks he and Liv facetime whenever he's not on assignment. They even indulged in facetime sex. It's nothing like the real thing but it's something. "Baby I'm going to do a little shopping I need bigger clothes."

"Make sure you take your security team with you."

"I know Fitz. I don't leave home without them." They both laugh.

"Let me see my baby again." Liv raises her shirt and allows Fitz to see her stomach again. Fitz touches the screen as if he could touch it. "Love you stomach has gotten bigger. She's growing really fast in there."

"I know baby. She's very active right now. I think she recognizes your voice." Fitz talks to his little girl for a few more minutes before they hang up.

It has been two hours and Liv is almost finished shopping. Her security detail are carrying most of her bags. As she looks at some jewelry she hears his voice. "Dam you even sexier pregnant." Touching her stomach. Liv flinches and turns jumping back from him. "DO NOT TOUCH ME TEDDY!" This alarmed her detail they quickly react and take Teddy down. Liv heart races as her detail apologize saying that they thought he was Fitz or the other Mr. Grant. They look so much alike they didn't realize it wasn't him. They pick Teddy up and threw him out of the store. Liv request to be taken home. She immediately calls Fitz but gets his voicemail. After 10 or so calls she gives up. Tears fall down her face as she can feel her blood pressure rising. She tries to calm herself down with breathing techniques but it's not really working. As the detail pulls up in front of her home she decides she doesn't want to be there alone. "Please take me to my parent house." The detail pulls out and head to Liv's parent's home. She continues to call Fitz but the call keeps going to voicemail. She throws the phone on the seat.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 12**

**The Wrong Man 2**

**This is a continuation from the previous chapter of course the title says a lot. Hold on to you seats. Be prepared to be mad as hell. Some may stop reading. Some may tell a friend. Many will discuss the events. I do know many will be anxiously waiting for the next chapter. I love writing for you guys. I am currently thinking of book I would like to start and try my hand in entering it in a contest. If my writing is good enough for ff family I know I can do this. It has to be 20 plus chapter's so wish me luck. Happy Reading!**

Tears fall down her face as she can feel her blood pressure rising. She tries to calm herself down with breathing techniques but it's not really working. As the detail pulls up in front of her home she decides she doesn't want to be there alone. "Please take me to my parent house." The detail pulls out and head to Liv's parent's home. She continues to call Fitz but the call keeps going to voicemail. She throws the phone on the seat.

Once she reaches her parent's home she practically runs inside. "MOM! DAD!" She yells out. Her mom is the first to enter the living area. "Livvie honey what is it?" Liv runs into her mother's arms just as Eli walks into the room. Liv's security detail also enters the house. This put Eli on alert. Liv is so overwhelmed she can't stop crying as Mya holds her. Eli looks to her detail the expression on their faces tells him something happened. He walks over to his wife and daughter. "Livvie what's the matter? What happened?" But all he gets are sobs. "Livvie you're shaking baby what happened what's the matter?" Mya continues to question.

"What happened?" Eli asked with such authority in his voice.

"Sir a gentleman we thought was Mr. Grant approached Ms. Pope and had words with her. I'm sorry Sir we thought he was Mr. Grant he looks so much like him but when Ms. Pope drew back from him with shock did we realize something was wrong and we took him down. He did not physically harm her Sir." The lead detail explained.

Eli dismisses them. They return to the car. He goes over to his wife and daughter as they are now sitting on the sofa and take a seat next to them. Mya looks at Eli. He nods no word are needed. He then pulls Liv into his arms and comforts her. Suddenly her body goes limp and both of her parents jump into action. They take her to the emergency when she wouldn't wake up. Eli steps away to make a phone call. "Theodore Grant is a dog that needs to be put down. Watch all properties. He may show up at home or my daughter house." He hangs up and returns to the waiting room with Mya.

**Meanwhile back to Fitz during same time frame…..**

Fitz was really missing Liv. He didn't realize how hard this would be being away from her for so long. He went to his superiors to ask to be reassigned in the DC area. They declined which pissed Fitz off to no end. They also threatened to fire him if he left Miami before the case was finished. So Fitz helped them out he quit. He needed to be with Liv. All day he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. He needed to get back home with his pregnant girlfriend because this feeling wouldn't go away. He thought he would surprise Liv and show up unexpectedly. He boards his private jet and turns off his phone. He falls asleep during the flight. Upon the end of the flight the pilot announces that they have reached their destination. Fitz wakes and powers up his phone. The alerts are deafening to him. His heart drops into the pit of his stomach. 15 missed calls from Liv. He immediately calls her back but gets no answer. He calls the house but gets no answer. He jumps into his car that he left at the airport and speeds home, and continue trying to call Liv. In this moment he wishes he had her parent's phone number. Fitz gets home in record time. Jumping out of his vehicle he runs towards the entry and is suddenly hit with a sharp pain in his back and chest. He falls to the ground thinking to himself 'did I just get shot?' He reaches for his phone because he could feel himself fading fast. He speed dials the only number he knows will answer and find him. "T…Tom"

"Fitz what is it? Fitz, Fitz." Tom jumps into action and begins typing on his laptop bringing up the locator for the tracker that was placed in Fitz's shoulder when he signed up to the agency. He sees Fitz is at home. He calls 911 sending them to his house and he himself was in route. Once Tom arrived at Fitz's home the paramedics are doing CPR. Tom jumps out of his car and runs in their direction. The police try to hold him back. "Fitz…Fitz…That's my brother he called me I called 911. What happened?"

"He appears to have a single gunshot wound to the back. He wasn't breathing when the ambulance got here." They hear the paramedic yell out we got a pulse. Fitz was lifted into the ambulance. Tom jumps into his car and follow. He immediately informs the Grants that Fitz was shot and is on the way to Mercy General Hospital.

As they reach the hospital Tom goes inside with the emergency staff and stays with Fitz. He begins to make phone calls as to try and find out what's on the black net. Outside in the waiting room the Grants arrive minus Teddy, even Hilda's there. They notice the Popes and the Popes notice them. Eli and Mya approach. "My son Fitzgerald Grant was brought in with a gunshot wound I want to know where he is and how he's doing." The desk clerk looks up Fitz in her computer. "It looks like he arrived about 15 minutes ago and is in emergency surgery. I will have someone come out to speak with you and take you to the OR waiting room." "Thank you." Marie and Gerry say at the same time.

"Fitz was shot?" Mya asks.

Yes, apparently he was shot on his way into his home, and managed to call his partner Tom who sent 911 to his location. He wasn't breathing but they performed CPR and got him back. We don't know who shot him or why."

"Wasn't he supposed to be out of town?" Eli inquired

"Yes. Why are you guys here?"

"Your son." Eli says.

"My son? What do you mean?"

"Teddy. She ran into Teddy and caused her to have a severe panic attack and now she's here."

"Eli I swear I talked to that boy. But I need to check on Fitz we will discuss Teddy. Keep us posted on Liv." Gerry says as the surgery staff calls for his family.

Minutes later the doctor comes out and calls for the Pope family taking them back to Liv. She was awake. Eli pauses as his phone rings and he sends Mya into the room. He answers. "It's done."

The voice on the other end says. "Where did it take place?" "He was at your daughter's house." "That's was the wrong man." Eli hangs up. He's responsible for his daughter's boyfriend being shot. He returns to Liv's room and by his wife's side.

"Livvie baby this is getting ridiculous something is wrong here. This is the third time this has happened."

"Mom these episodes started when I became pregnant. That combined with my panic attacks is what's causing this and unfortunately I have no control over either. Have you seen my phone I need to call Fitz?" Mya looks at her husband to take the lead on this conversation. He does.

"Livvie bear, we need to tell you something." Eli can't find the words to explain to his daughter that the man she loves was shot and is fighting for his life in the same hospital she's in and he ordered the hit only they shot the wrong man. Well of course Eli was a man of many secrets and he would just add this mishap to the list.

"Can it wait dad? She looks around the room. "Where is my phone I need to call Fitz?"

"Dear we haven't seen your phone, but Fitz is here." Liv smiles.

"He's here, but he was just in Miami. He knows I'm here. I need to talk to him."

Eli can't bring himself to tell Liv about Fitz's condition. So the strong Mya speaks up. "Livvie honey, you have been through a lot. I need you to please stay calm and think about you and the baby. Can you do that for me please?"

"Mom what is it, where is Fitz?"

"Livvie we need you to be strong for Fitz and the baby."

"Mom you keep saying that….where is Fitz and why is he here in DC when he was just in Miami, why is he not here with me?" Liv begins to panic and tears form in her eyes.

"Livvie honey Fitz was shot today on his way home. He's in emergency surgery now but that's all we know."

"Wh….what? No mommy Fitz is in Miami. He can't be shot he can't be in surgery he's in Miami."

"Yes dear he must have come home early or something maybe to surprise you. The Grants are here with him. He called some guy named Tom who sent 911 and found him in front of your home…shot. He wasn't breathing when they got there but they managed to get a pulse back and rushed him here straight to emergency surgery. I'm so sorry sweetie."

Liv parents grab her into a much needed hug. She sits back against her pillows. "It's Chase. Chase is here. Chase shot Fitz." Liv says as she stares off. "Take me to him."

"Honey you're in shock right now. Fitz is in surgery you won't be able to see him until he comes out." Eli states

"Dad I want to be near him. I need to talk to the Grants." Liv says with such calm it scares her parents. She's departmentalizing her emotions like her father does. But this could be a good thing. No emotion means no panic attacks which is what's best for her and the baby. It's her gladiator mode as Huck calls it.

This is also a good thing for Eli with Chase being on the run they could definitely pin the shooting on him.

_**A/N: Whoo this was a lot. These last two chapters were gut wrenching for me to write. Our boy Fitz was not being bad, he was actually thinking about his beautiful women. Yeah Eli's men are truly messing up. How will Liv handle Fitz being shot? What happens now that she thinks Chase is responsible? What will happen next? Leave your thoughts and reviews. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 13**

**Happy Reading!**

**Decisions**

Liv's doctor refused to allow her out of bed. He needed to make sure that all was well with her and the baby. After performing a 3D ultrasound and running labs and a blood pressure check every 30 minutes he finally decided that all was well. He prescribed Liv some fast acting anxiety medicine for when she feels her panic attacks coming on. Liv agreed to take the medication just to get her release. There was no way she would take medication that side effects were greater than the remedy. As Olivia signs her release papers the Grant's along with Tom enters her room.

"Olivia sweet dear are you alright?" Marie says while approaching Liv for a hug.

"I'm ok Mrs. Grant. Your son just kind of caught me off guard, and I panicked he's really creepy. How is Fitz? Is the surgery over? Did he make it through?"

"Fitz pulled through they are finishing up the surgery now. He was shot in the back the bullet just missed his heart but Fitz is a fighter. The doctor's say we just have to see what happens over the next 48 hours. He should wake up on his own." Marie repeats to Liv what the doctor's said to her and Gerry.

"I'm so sorry about what happened Olivia Just know that Teddy will be handled." Gerry promises. The Pope's just stand by but says nothing. Eli has already explained to Mya the mishap. She was pissed and ordered Eli to fire the men responsible. A new team was already being assembled. She agreed to not tell Liv unless absolutely necessary. This would surely make her hate him. For now they needed to find out how Fitz was doing and if he would survive. "Olivia this gentleman is Tom Fitz's partner and best friend. Tom found him." Gerry states.

"You're Tom. Liv stands and walks to him hugging him. "Thank you. Do you know what happened? Why he was home when he was supposed to be in Miami?"

"He had just informed our superiors that he quit. He needed to be with you. He didn't like being that far from you. He wanted to surprise you and show up unannounced."

"Oh. Ok. You say you are his best friend?"

"Yes Fitz and I go way back to college. He talked about you all the time. We were supposed to set up and official introduction, but work got in the way."

"Mom dad Mr. and Mrs. Grant do you guys mind if I speak with Tom alone for a moment?" They all agreed and left them alone.

"Tom I know who shot Fitz. It was my ex-hu…boyfriend Chase Montgomery."

"Fitz told me about him. I know he was your husband and the people with power made that small fact disappear. I told you we are best friends. But that would make since. Just know that Chase will be stopped and properly handled."

"That's good to know."

"How'd you know Fitz was in Miami? He was undercover?"

"I have a guy."

"You have a guy?"

"Yep now can we go now I want to see if I can see him?"

They leave the room and both families go to the MICU where Fitz was being care for after surgery. With only two at a time being allowed in at once Liv went in with Tom after the Grants finished their first visit. Liv heart sank with sadness. She slowly walks over to Fitz's bedside as Tom approach on the other side. Tom tells Fitz to be strong that he needed to pull through for his beautiful woman and baby on the way. After that he left. Liv stands with tears in her eyes. She grabs Fitz's hand and rubs circles with her thumb. No words are spoken. She can't find them to speak at this time. As Olivia set with Fitz Eli decided to pull Gerry to the side.

"Gerry you know your son has to pay."

"Eli I swear I spoke with that boy. What did he do exactly?"

"He caused my daughter to be hospitalized by his action what they were exactly is of no importance to me."

"Eli please give me a chance to speak with him, give me one more chance to fix this?"

"I will do whatever you ask Eli…please don't kill my son?"

"I'm not going to kill him, but he will die." With that Eli walks away and returns to his wife's side.

Gerry steps away and calls his son. "Teddy…what the hell did I tell you? What did you do to Olivia that she had to be hospitalized?"

"I didn't do nothing to that bitch. I only spoke to her and her security attacked me and threw me out of the store. I had nothing to do with why she ended up in the hospital. But is she ok?"

"You need to worry about yourself right now. That young lady comes from a powerful family and you are on their radar."

"Dad you worry too much. Our family has power too. Beside like I said I didn't do anything to her."

Gerry hangs up without sharing the news of Fitz because he did not want him to show up at the hospital. He returns to find the Pope's gone except for Olivia who was still at Fitz's bedside. Once the Grants have been informed that Fitz is stable and should wake within the next 24 to 48 hours they returned home against Marie's will of course. Liv was given permission to receive all information concerning Fitz's recovery and was also allowed to stay and visit him at any time.

For the next two day Liv would stay at Fitz's bedside only to go to her parent's home to shower and change. She had not returned to their home and would not until Fitz was awake. She didn't understand why he hadn't woken up. He was breathing on his own. All he had was an IV to keep him fed and hydrated. She couldn't take it anymore she needed to be closer to him. She needed to feel his body next to hers. She needed to hear his heartbeat and breathe in sync with him. She climbs into bed with him laying her head on his chest placing his hand on her stomach. She takes slow breaths as their child begins to actively move around in her stomach as if she knows she's near her daddy and his hand is on mommy's stomach. Liv chuckles as tears fall. "I know M&M daddy's going to be alright, you feel him touching you huh?" She then looks up at Fitz. "Baby why haven't you woken up, you got to wake up baby we need you? Me and your little M&M needs you to come back to us. Baby please wake up please Fitz I need you, I can't do this alone. I'm so scared baby." For the first time since hearing about Fits Liv cry's releasing all her emotions with a full on sob. Then she hears it.

"Baby don't cry. " Fitz says just above a whisper as he rubs his hand over her stomach. She looks back up at him and with closed eyes he kisses her forehead. Then suddenly all she sees is blue looking back at her. "Hi." He whispers out.

"H..hi" Liv didn't move she just presses the nurse call button and continues staring at her man. "You came back."

"I came back." He responded.

A nurse appeared in the doorway. "Yes ma'am how can I help you?"

"He's awake. My Fitz is awake." The nurse looks over at Fitz and sees he's truly awake and runs to notify his doctor. When the doctor's entered the room they tried to pry the two apart but Fitz refused to release Liv's hand. "She stays." He pushes out.

"Sir we need room to exam you." The doctor challenges.

"I don't care she stay right here. This is the love of my life and my future wife. She stays." Fitz said in a defiant but hoarse tone.

The doctor's do what they have to do working around Liv. She moves closer to the head of Fitz's bed still holding his hand with her other hand on her stomach. After drawing more blood, taking blood pressures, looking into his pupils, pushing on his stomach, checking his wounds they find him to be in great health. The wound is healing nicely and Fitz pain level is a 4 on the pain scale. He would be kept in the hospital for many more days before discharge. The doctors are shocked and amazed at his recovery but not Liv. Marie told her that Fitz was stubborn, and a fighter. He fought to get himself help. He fought to breath breathe back into his body and he fought to live and be here for her and the baby. After that Liv refused to give up hope. It was only when she did what they do together as one did he respond to her and fight to wake up and for that she was grateful. Everyone was relieved once notified especially Eli.

After Fitz was examined and the staff left him to rest he and Liv begin to talk.

"What happened love you called me while I was on the plane? I called you back but you didn't answer."

"I had a panic attack. I don't know where my phone is but I also umm…umm blacked out again."

"What…when….why…what caused it?"

"I was trying to call you and when you didn't answer I went to my parent's house and that's where it happened. They brought me here. I just got released."

"Liv you still haven't answered my question what cause the panic attack?" Fitz was getting upset.

"Umm…Teddy unexpected approached me in the store and placed his hand on my stomach. I had my back turned looking at some jewelry. It scared me."

"Where the hell was your security detail?"

"They were there. They thought he was you and once they realized he wasn't they took him down." Liv begins to cry.

"Baby I'm sorry come here." Fitz hugs her while sitting up best as he could.

After Liv cries subside she tells Fitz about her thoughts as to who shot him. "Baby I think it was Chase who shot you. I think he's here in DC."

"You might be right love. That's the only logical explanation. I have to find him before he finds out he failed."

"I have my guy looking for him now. Not only are the police looking for him, so is my father."

"Your father?"

"Yes babe, my father is a very powerful man. He runs a highly intelligent secret service division under the protection of the federal government which also includes black mafia ties. His reach is very long. He's like a black godfather or something. I don't like talking about it because it means my father has the power to kill with no allegiance to anyone and can get away with it."

"Dam. You think he has people looking for my brother too?"

"I'm sure he does. I don't like to ask him a lot of questions because I'm not ready for the answers."

"Well I hope your father doesn't kill my brother for what he's done. Do you think I should talk to him?"

"Noooooo…but my mother yes, if anybody can get him to do something it's her."

"Ok. I will talk to Mya and see what happens." Liv smiles and kisses Fitz on the mouth and they sit and talk about today's events.

The local police paid Fitz a visit by that time his parents were back at the hospital. Fitz didn't have much to tell them. They were spending time together when Gerry's phone rings. He was informed that his son Theodore was arrested.

That same day after hearing Fitz was shot through an associate Teddy was headed straight for the hospital only to be pulled over and arrested for having 10 pounds of drugs. 10 loaded illegal unregistered weapons in the trunk of his car. He shares the news with his family.

How it got there only Eli and Mya knows. Mya requested that Eli not kill Teddy because Liv and Fitz were going through enough at this time, but to put him somewhere where he can't get to Liv. Gerry thought his son being arrested was a blessing. Eli couldn't get to him if he's in prison so he thought. So Gerry decided not to intervene with the process and allow Teddy to take the fall without his assistance and was later in the week shocked to hear a speedy trial was requested and 10 to 15 years was on the table. He was also informed by the judge that it's in his family's best interest that he stayed far away from this case and not interferes with the process. He then knew that this was Eli's doing.

**One week later…..**

Tom and Liv are picking Fitz up from the hospital. The Grants and Popes are also there to see him off. Before leaving her security detail returned her phone which was found on the backseat of the travel car that took her to her parent's house. After all the hugs Tom drives them home. Once home Fitz pauses before getting out of the car. He stares at the spot where he once laid. Tom has cleaned up all the blood. There is no sign of Fitz ever being shot. Liv opens his door. "Are you alright babe?" Fitz shakes his head removing the memory. "Yes love." Liv steps back and walks to unlock and open the front door as Tom helps Fitz out of the car. A car pulls up as they are entering the home. Tom turns and pulls out his gun placing it at his side as he watches the vehicle comes to a stop. Fitz stands upright no longer leaning on Tom. "Do you know him?" Tom inquires.

"No." Fitz answers. "Know who?" Liv says as she steps back into the doorway. Her face lights up. "Huck!" She runs to the car and hugs him. Fitz and Tom look at her like she has two heads. Tom still has his gun in his hand. "Come on inside." Liv offers.

Both men block the doorway. "Liv who the hell is this?" Fitz asks with a frown on his face.

"Babe this is Huck…my guy…remember? He's the tech guy. Huck this is my boyfriend Fitz and his best friend and partner Tom" The men shake hands.

"Oh, ok yeah, hey man, come on in." Fitz says letting his guard down. Huck follows them into the house. Liv speaks to Huck while Fitz speaks with Tom. "Talk." Liv says to Huck.

"You were in the hospital…Why?"

"Panic attack."

"Why what caused it?"

"I had an unexpected run in with Fitz's brother Teddy."

"Did he hurt you? I will end him."

"No Huck he's just…just creeps me out and makes me very uncomfortable. He approached me and touched my stomach. It threw me off but my security detail took care of him. On my way to my parent's house the panic attack started and I guess I sort of lost consciousness."

"Liv this is serious and unhealthy for you and the baby. I think it's time to call in the team. Chase and now Fitz's brother you need the team here."

"Huck no my father is handling Chase, and Fitz will handle his brother. When I open the business then the team will be called am I clear?"

"Crystal." Huck responded and turns to see Fitz and Tom entering the kitchen where he and Liv had been privately speaking. The three men get to know each other and find that they all have similar back ground expertise. So they decided to work together in bring Chase down. Liv feels very protected with these three men. She now has four men who would do whatever it took to keep her and her child safe. She just needed to work on keeping her panic attacks at bay for the sake of her and Fitz's unborn child.

**A/N: I love writing for you guys. Your reviews are the best and so motivating. Thanks you all**.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 14**

**FITZ**

**I think I lost my groove. I can't seem to feel this story the same as the earlier chapters. This is the first time I actually deleted an entire chapter and started over. Ugg. So I hope you guys like. I need to explore more Olitz moments maybe that will help. So I'm giving it a shot. Here goes.**

**Happy Reading!**

It has now been two weeks since Fitz hospitalization and Liv is feeling the effects of not having sex and it's driving her a bit crazy. "Well M&M it's time to turn up the heat. Daddy spends more time in that dam weight room then in me. Let's see what happens." Liv talks to her stomach calling her baby by the name given to her by Fitz after her cravings for M&M candy. He decided to buy it by the case instead of consistently running to the store every time she wanted more thus creating the nick name for his baby girl who is responsible for mommy's cravings.

Liv steps inside of the workout gym on the lower level of their home dressed in a red see thru teddy with matching thong and red five inch heels her hair in its natural state. Fitz is doing arm reps as he now has his upper body strength back. He notices Liv through the walled mirrors. She has the look he knows so well. He stops lifting the mini weights slowly sitting them down and stands upright turning to look at her directly. "Don't you think it's time you work me out?" Liv seductively asks.

He gives her his famous crooked smile and begins to walk towards her. "I wasn't sure you were in the mood."

"I'm always in the mood for my sexy husband to fuck me senseless."

"Is that right?" She nods to his question as he stalks towards her. Fitz immediately and swiftly lifts Liv up causing her to let out a shriek and a breath all in one. He deeply kisses her trying to hold her close to him without putting pressure on her very visible pregnant belly. "You feel that?" He questions in between kisses as he dick pokes up against her center. "Yes." She moans out as Fitz attacks her neckline and mouth as he carries her to their bedroom.

He gently lays her down on the bed and stands gripping his hardness through his shorts. "Do I need to shower first?"

"No I want sweaty, sexy, adrenaline filled Fitz who's standing in front of me all commando with his dick in his hand." Liv then sits up and pulls at the waist band of his shorts as Fitz release his harness and pulls them down freeing manhood from its hiding place. She looks up at Fitz as his dick bobbles in front of her. "Don't baby I'm sweaty."

"And I love it." She kisses is tip. But he's not having any of that he lifts her up and she quickly wraps her legs around his waist allowing him to enter her with one stroke. Liv gasps at the intrusion. "Are you sure you want me to fuck you senseless?"

"I'm sure." Fitz tells Liv to lean back as he holds her and she holds on to his neck. He upstrokes her she gasps and lets out a moan. He does it again and after pulling out leaving the tip inside of her and slamming himself back in. "Fuck yes…more." She pleads. He slaps her on the ass and she yelps. He then begins to lift her up and down on his hardness. She yells out his name each time he connects hitting her deep inside her canal. "Fuck Livvie!" His chest muscles begin to tighten so he lays her down on the bed. Ignoring the pain he's starting to feel pounds into Liv loosing himself in the feeling as he hold himself up with his arms with Liv legs in the cuff of his arms. "Ahhh fuck Liv, fuck you feel so good. Sweet baby I love you so much." "Yes baby right there I love you too. Don't stop… …Yes…yessss!"

Fitz lifts up pulling Liv to the edge of the bed. He slightly bends one knee as he places the other on the bed. Liv is spread wide with his knee in the cuff of her knee as he and pound into her with determined force. Liv is screaming out explicits along with Fitz's name as she reaches her climax. "Cum for me Livvie."

Liv loses her breath in her throat and can't make a sound. Fitz is pounding into her with such force her climax feels explosive and emotional. The sight of Liv's O shaped mouth and bouncing breast takes Fitz over the edge and he explodes with her not able to hold it back. "Fuuuuuuck!" Fitz shouts out.

Liv thought they were finish when Fitz suddenly pulls her to her feet and bend her over and pushes back inside of her. "Oh shit baby my legs are weak."

Fitz grabs Liv by her waist and slightly lifts her from the floor and pounds deeply into her from the back. "I got you baby." Liv arms give out and she falls forward onto the bed as Fitz holds her up and continues to deep stroke her at a very rapid pace. "Sweet baby I can't get enough of you." Fitz couldn't stop. After Liv totally collapse onto the bed Fitz pulls Liv up and sits her on his lap. "Put it in." He says with a labored breath. Liv reaches down grabbing his length and guides it back inside of her with the little strength she has left.

As Fitz hold Liv just above her stomach he uses his other hand to stroke her swollen yet sensitive clit. Liv senses are in overload. She jerks and screams trying to get out of Fitz grip. She was getting just what she asked for. He was truly fucking her senseless. Liv could barely speak let alone breathe. He was relentless in his love making or/and fucking ability. "You gonna squirt for me love? Come on baby squirt for me. Let daddy see you make this pussy cry? Show daddy he's fucking you the way you like it?" He releases his hold on her and pinches her swollen nipples cause her to release her essence all over his fingers squirting in with such a strong projection that it shoot from her strait into the air as Fitz lays back pulling her with him. Liv turns her head as some of her juices shoot upward landing on her face as it descends. After several moments catching their breaths Liv asks. "What was that?" "That Livvie… that was me fucking you senseless." He says with such pride and a smile only Liv could give him.

Minutes later they head for the shower. Fitz washes Liv's hair as she sits on the shower seat drained of all her energy. He then washes her gently pushing her leg apart so he can wash her there. She hisses when he touches her. "Are you sore there?"

"No babe just sensitive. I've never experience that kind of orgasm before. I've heard and read about it but that was my first time ever experiencing it."

"How was it for you?"

"Explosive, foreign and exciting and the best experience ever and I'm glad I experienced it with you." She says as she touches his scar from the bullet wound on his chest.

"Dude never took you there?" Fitz asked in disbelief.

"No baby you are my best experience." Fitz smiles and nods without responding as he continues washing Liv. After washing himself they exit the shower and Liv returns to the bed as Fitz returns to the gym.

Since being shot Fitz had an obsession with working out. The scar left from the shooting did something to his confidence and ego. He wanted to be sure the scar did not out due his sculptured body. Fitz always was a confident and his body and looks played a big part in who he was as a man.

As Fitz sits in his gym he finds that he's not really in the mood to work out and returns to his bedroom and slides in bed next to the love of his life. Just as his eyelid close he hears a cell phone ring. Is it his or is it hers? He looks around and fined that it's his. "Hello."

"You have a collect call from Theodore Grant do if you accept the charges please press 1 if not please press 2. Fitz was conflicted. He loved his brother but his brother was the root of evil. He's presses one after his consideration. "Fitz bro I'm so glad you accepted my call. Look bro I need your help. For some reason dad has left me out to hang. I don't know how those drugs or guns got in my car. I swear I don't fuck with that shit. Fitz please brother I need you to get me out of here. They are trying to lock me up for 10 to 15 years….Fitz…Fitz…are you there?"

"Teddy listen to me and listen to me good. You are a thorn in my life, I don't care what you have gotten yourself into…it not my problem… I asked you not to come near Liv but you did anyway. So since you gave not fucks about what I asked of you. I give no fucks of what you are saying and asking of me now."

"Come on Fitz I didn't touch that bitch. She's trying to turn you against me. I'm your brother man come on. You are not gonna choose a bitch over me?" Without words Fitz hangs up and cuddles with Liv. But she is not asleep and hears Fitz's entire one sided conversation.

"That was Teddy?" Liv asks as still having her back to him as she slowly turns to face him.

Fitz lifts his head and looks at Liv and rubs his hand across her stomach. "Yes. Apparently he's in jail on guns and drug charges and wants my help to get him out. Dad left his ass out high and dry." Fitz starts to laugh. "He's looking at 10 to 15 years."

"Are you going to help him?"

"No. Maybe this will be good for him. He brought it on himself." Fitz pulls Liv in close to him and they both drift off to sleep.

Later that evening Fitz and Liv are awaken by the sound of the doorbell. They both rise and head downstairs. Fitz opens the door and they are both surprised at whose standing there. "Pops..Mya." Both Liv and Fitz look at each other. "Mom…dad? What are you guys doing here?"

"We're you parents Liv we just decided to stop by now are you going to invite us in or keep us standing in the cold?" Mya says with a smile.

"Um sure, I mean yes of course come in." They both step to the side allowing the Popes to enter their home. Liv is beginning to feel a small since of anxiety at her parent's unexpected visit.

"Here let me take your coats." Fitz volunteers

"Mom dad can I get you guys anything?"

"No dear, we just wanted to check up on you guys. You two have been through so much these last few weeks and we just thought we would check up on you two." Mya says.

"Fitz how's is recovery coming along?" Eli questions.

"It's actually really good. I'm pretty much healed up. Thanks for asking." An awkward silence is felt thru out the room.

"Livvie bear how's the pregnancy coming anymore nausea?" Her dad asks her

"No dad the medication helped but now I'm passed the puking stage." (Awkward silence again) "Ok seriously mom and dad what's going on? You guys never just drop by and it's awkward as hell in here. So if you have something to tell us just say it. What's the real reason you guys are here?"

Eli drops his head and Mya raises her perfect eye brow loving the fact her daughter can see through bullshit a mile away and isn't afraid to voice it. Mya side eyes Eli and Liv and Fitz both catch it.

"Dad…what is it? I can see it all over you that there is something."

"Pop would you like for me to leave the room?" Liv looks at Fitz with a glare sending him a clear message that if he moved he would regret it.

Eli still hasn't looked up from his bowed position he finally speaks. Mya told him it's time he told Fitz and Liv the truth about the shooting. He didn't really want to right now but when Mya pulled up in front of Liv and Fitz's home under the pretense of going to dinner he knew she was no longer willing to withhold the truth. "Fitz…It's about Fitz."

"Me? You want to talk about me?" Fitz says in total surprise.

"What is it dad, just say it." Liv demands slightly irritated at her father in this moment.

"Livvie and Fitz first I just want you two to listen without judgment or going off the handle and Livvie dear you definitely needs to stay calm for the sake of the baby. Can you guys do that if not for Eli for me?"

"Mom you guys are scaring me. Just fucking say it already."

"Liv calm down. This must be important as well as hard for them baby. I need you to stay calm I can see you anxiety kicking in." Fitz interrupts.

"Ok your right. I good."

"So pops what's going on?"

Eli finally looks up as Mya takes his hand into hers. Eli sits up and puts on his brave face. "Well son I messed up. I'm responsible for you being shot."

"WHAT!" Liv yells out. Mya gives Liv a look and she calms down allowing Eli to continue.

"My men were watching the house in case your brother showed up looking for Liv especially after that incident at the store, knowing that you were out of town. They shot you thinking you were your brother. When I found out I didn't know how to tell you guys. So I waited until you guys got past Fitz being in the hospital to tell you. I'm sorry son I never meant for things to go like this."

"So you ordered you men to shoot his brother almost killing Fitz… REALLY DAD?" Liv is clearly upset Fitz not so much. He gets it. Liv stands and begins to yell at her father. "You just thought you were going to what walk in here clear you conscious and we would forgive you….Well you got it all wro..." Fitz stands in front of Olivia trying to calm her down. Everyone in the room is now standing trying to explain to Liv to calm down that it was a mistake but she's not hearing anything anyone is saying as she continues to verbally attack her father.

Fitz can see the sweat appearing on her nose along with the shades of red her face is turning. So he does what he thinks is best. He lifts Liv up and carries her into another part of the house. "Liv calm the fuck down. You are over reacting and putting my dam baby in jeopardy and now I'm starting to get pissed off. Now calm you ass down." Fitz ears are red as fire. He is clearly very angry. "If anybody should be upset it should be me."

Liv suddenly stops struggling and stares at Fitz. She knows he's right. She is putting their baby in jeopardy. "I'm sorry baby. You're right. I'm just gonna go upstairs and calm myself down maybe lie down."

"No I'm not letting you out of my site. We will stand here until you calm down and then we are going to go back in there and finish speaking with you parent. You owe you dad an apology too."

"Fitz he could have killed you."

"I know."

"You almost died"

"I know."

"You did die."

"I know."

"F…Fitz."

"But I'm here now…Let's not go back in there and talk for one minute we just stand here… One minute."

"Huh?"

"Let just stand here for one minute. Not think about anything but each other, just one minute with just us."

"Ok…One minute.

They both look into each other's souls for one minute. Liv calms completely down and all her anger washes away. Her breathing has return to normal.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"We're in this together."

"We're in this together."

After their minute of love is over they return to the living room where Liv's parents are anxiously waiting.

_**A/N: I almost abandoned this story. But after I wrote that Olitz love scene I got my mojo back and realized I had a way to reach my ending I decided I'm in this for the long haul. I love this chapter (crying emoji). Till next chapter**_…


	15. Chapter 15

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 15**

**Conversations**

**Thank you all for your encouraging words and desire to keep this story going. I am truly grateful. You all are a great ego booster. Yet I am forever humble to all my followers. This chapter was inspired by one of my reviewers, but it still fits with my journey. **

**Happy Reading!**

Liv and Fitz returned to the living space and Liv apologizes to her parents for her behavior to both her mom and dad. "We understand dear, but you need to get a hand on your emotions. This is so unlike you. We understand that you are pregnant and under a lot of pressure but you can't let that over take you as a person." Mya expresses.

"I know and I will try harder but mom can I speak with you alone for just a moment?"

"Sure dear." Mya gets up and she and Liv walk into the sitting area of the home leaving Fitz and Eli to talk as well.

"What going on Livvie?"

"I'm scared mom. I never had a baby before. This wasn't even planned. What if I screw this child up? What if the dates were wrong and this truly is Chase's baby? Fitz says he doesn't care either way and I believed this is his child, but what if it isn't? And then there's Chase. When will he pop back up? I've put my business plan on hold because I'm not sure about anything anymore except the fact that I'm in love with Fitz. I have no job right now. Fitz is supporting me, even though I have my own money. He quit his job because of me. We are both in limbo right now. I feel like I've lost who I am. I don't know this person I've become so weak and scared all the time having no control over what happens in my life. It all is just scaring the mess out of me mom and I don't know what to do to fix it. I'm good at fixing, that what I do but I can't fix this and it scares me to no end."

Mya takes in all her daughter has said to her and when she's feels she done she speaks. "Livvie dear, it's ok to be scared. First time pregnancy is scary thing weather you plan it or not. You have a very loving and supportive man in there. Fuck Chase he will be dealt with. If he decides to pop back up as you say we will be waiting and by _we,_ I mean your father and I, Fitz, Huck and the authorities. If buy chance he gets past all of us, then you will do what you have to do by any means necessary. Instead of worrying about everything find a way to handle it. That's what we Popes do we fix we handle. If you want to start your business then start it. What's stopping you? You are stopping you. You're letting fear consume you and you are getting emotionally lost in it. And for the record you are not weak and I never want to hear you refer to yourself as such ever again. You only feel like you're not in control because you're not handling things the way you should. Handle what needs to be handled and let the rest handle itself and right now that is you and your emotions. Let Fitz be there for you, but not overshadow who you are. Now I have a question for you. Have you talked to Fitz about how you've been feeling?"

"No I don't what to say to him."

"You say what you've just said to me. He needs to know how you feel Livvie. Communication is important in any relationship."

"I will. Thank you mommy. I really needed to hear this." Mya pulls Liv into a much needed hug and just holds her.

**Conversation with Eli & Fitz…..**

"Fitz son I am truly sorry….." Fitz interrupts Eli as he speaks already knowing where the conversation was headed.

"Pops really its fine, its ok. I understand you were protecting your daughter. I can find no fault in that. Livvie has somewhat given me the just of what you do and coming from my back ground I see thing for what they are. I love that women in there she is the love of my life and I want to make her my wife as soon as possible. But before I can do that Chase Montgomery has to be taken care of. My brother will no longer be a problem he's in jail and will be going to prison soon for a very long time. My partner and I along with Liv's tech guy Huck…."

"Huck? She introduced you to Huck?" Eli asks in disbelief.

"Yes why, was she not supposed too?"

"No no it's just she keeps Huck close to her chest. He's like her protector even more so than me. She never reveals Huck to anyone not even Chase knows about Huck. I only know because I trained him before he chose to get out and became homeless. That's where Liv found him homeless in the train station. He apparently was working with a group of mercenaries that tried to overtake the government back in the day. He secretly contacted me and my organization took them down. But he disappeared after that only to resurface homeless in a train station. I only found out that she met Huck because she came to me one day inquiring about the mercenaries that Huck once worked for."

"Oh ok so as I was say we are working very closely to find Chase and hopefully bring him to justice dead or alive. But I would first like your permission to one day marry your daughter? I would also like to take her with me away from DC to Vermont."

"Vermont? Why Vermont? What's in Vermont?"

"I have a newly built home there. I always knew I wanted a family and would one day have one. I had this home built with that in mind. She needs to be someplace peaceful and quiet away from all the drama at least until after she delivers the baby. She is stressed being here. I just want her to enjoy her pregnancy and our relationship with no stress. No security, no need to look over her shoulder. She can get a sense of normal. No one knows about this property except me. I am sharing this with you because you are her father. We will keep you guys updated on her health and the baby at all times. You guys can even come out sometimes if you would like. Look pops I understand Liv is upset right now that's why she needs this. I will help her through all this stress she under and I will help her see your side of things."

"Wow young man you have really thought this through. I am honored to give you my blessings on marrying my daughter and thank you for wanting to take care of her. I'm in with one request. That you keep me in the loop on what you find on Chase."

"I won't be involved much just informed because Livvie and our child are my first priority at this time but yes I will keep you informed and even consult with you on how to take him down." Eli nods and stands both men shake hands and hug in the manly fashion with a strong pat on the back. Eli gives Fitz his and Mya's personal cell phone numbers and he in return gives him his.

The ladies return into the room and both walk up to their men giving them a kiss. Mother and daughter are so much alike.

"You feel better?' Fitz asks Liv

"Yes."

"Good." Fitz turns to Mya. "Mya as I was saying to pops…"

"Well before you even finish that sentence can you call me something other than Mya…Moms maybe?" Fitz smiles.

"Ok cool…Moms as I was telling pops I would like to take this beautiful woman on a trip to Vermont." Everyone laughs.

"Vermont… why Vermont?" Mya asks.

"I will explain it to you later Mya dear right now these two needs some alone time." Liv just looks at Fitz and waits until her parents are gone to speak with him. Once they are alone.

"Vermont?"

"Yes Love, I want to take you to Vermont. I have a huge surprise for you there. I think you will love it. Plus I need to get you away from all this stress here in DC. I will tell you more after you pack."

"What…wait we're leaving today?"

"Yes Livvie I love you and our child you're carrying. I will not be able to forgive myself if something ever happened to either of you so yes we are leaving today."

"When did you come up with this? Why now?"

"I've been thinking about this for some time now. I've already spoken with pops and he's thinks it a good idea as well, he will share with moms when…well he's probably sharing it with her as we speak. Now can you go get packed?"

"How much should I pack? How long will we be gone? What should I pack? Vermont is cold right?"

Fitz chuckles. "It's a bit chilly this time of year. So bring warm clothing." Liv hikes up on her toes giving Fitz a kiss before running upstairs to pack. On her way she stops and turns back to Fitz. "Baby what about you? Should I pack for you too?"

"No love I'm right behind you. I will pack my things." Liv turns and continues on her destination.

Fitz pulls out his phone and calls Tom. "Hey brother she said yes so we will be leaving today. Have Huck turn on the entire home monitoring system here once we are on the plane to keep an eye on things. Remember only contact me if absolutely necessary." Fitz hangs up and heads upstairs to pack.

Two hours later they are boarding the private plane. Liv immediately fall asleep cuddle in Fitz's chest once the plane reaches altitude. She doesn't wake until they reach their destination. "You ready Livvie? We're here?" Liv stretches and yawns. "Yes babe I ready."

They both exit the play. Liv is in awe of what she sees. "Oh my god Fitz this is a beautiful home. I can't wait until daylight so that I can really see its beauty." Liv states as she takes in the beautiful soft lighting that surrounds the home. "They continue their journey inside the home and Liv is even more taken with the inside of the home. "Wow babe, what is this place? It's so huge."

"It's a beautiful house new but built to last. The ceilings are made from local wood Vermont pine. Fill stone fireplace did that by hand."

"This where we're staying?"

"For now yes. I think it's ready to be lived in. I had it cleaned."

"Fitz how long are we staying here? I have an OB appointment this week?"

"You want to see the upstairs. There's a skyline made of glass made by this amazing local artist."

"Is this part of your surprise? It's beautiful but you know I hate surprises and you're making me anxious. "Fitz doesn't speak he just stares at her with those deep blue eyes, and smiles. "The house has orchards, 30 acres this incredible greenhouse just off the kitchen. You should see the kitchen these marble counter tops from a quarry just up the road."

"Stop talking about the house and answer my question."

"I just…I wanted you to see it… just this once." Fitz senses Liv's anxiety kicking in. His wants her to love this place he had it built with her in mind or at least the love of his life and she is his love and his life.

"What is this place why are we here? Why Vermont. Whose house is this out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Liv you're starting to get upset. Please sweet baby calm down. This house is yours…Ours. I had it built for us. I always knew I would find the love of my life and I had it built with that in mind. There are bedrooms for lots of kids. This is for you and me raising a family and growing old together in this house. This is our house Livvie. I wanted you to see the dream. The dream that I see in us, this is our house Livvie, surprise." Liv lip begins to tremble and tears fall down her face. I brought you here to get you away from all the stress in our lives, to give you a sense of normal. I've set up your OB appointments with a highly recommended OBGYN. I would like to stay here with you until our daughter is born. I know you are afraid Livvie, and I want to help you not have to be. Your parents have the location and so does Huck.

She looks around the large home then turns and runs to Fitz kissing him passionately pulling his face to hers as her hand latch the nap of his neck. Clothes go flying all over the living space. Liv stands in nothing more than her underwear. Fitz pulls her head back gripping her hair as he slowly kisses her down the front of her neck only to the soft spot just below her ear leaving a love mark. He slowly moves his hands to unclamp her brazier slowly removing it and letting it fall to the floor.

He releases Liv's hair as he runs his hand over the top of her soaked panties simultaneously using his tongue to gain entry into her mouth. Liv moans out as Fitz steps back and grabbing the blankets that were folded on the arm rest of the sofa and places them along with the pillows from the soft creating a makeshift bed and gently places a Liv on her back kneeling down and kissing his way up. Kissing her wet golden canal, then her hips, stopping at her stomach it all over, taking a moment to tell his baby he loves her. Next he slowly takes each of Liv's breasts into his mouth giving them much needed attention. "I love you sweet baby." He latches on to Liv's mouth kissing her with such passion she loses all concentration and thought process.

As the kiss heats up more and more Liv finds her voice. "I love you so much baby." Tears flow down the side of Liv's eyes. The passion in her words tells Fitz he made the right choice. He lifts himself up and removes his boxers as he slowly slides Liv's panties down her legs kissing them at the same time. Liv lets out another moan as she arches from the feel of his lips. There love is insatiable. Fitz pulls her legs wide and kisses his way to her garden running his nose over her folds as he takes in her scent he let out a moan of his own. "Mmm I will never get over how good you smell and taste." He slowly kisses her lower lips using his tongue to part them clamping onto her swollen clit. He sucks it gently and passionately. Liv arches more as the feeling of excitement shoots though out her body. "Ohhhh baaaby yeeees."

Fitz can't get enough. "Sit on my face baby." Liv slowly rises with Fitz help. He lies flat as Liv climbs over his face slowly lowering her wetness to his mouth. Gripping Liv by her hips he makes love to her pussy with his mouth. "Oh Fitz baby I'm cumming baby, Oh god I'm cumming, shit baby your mouth feels so good. Ohhh shiiiiit!" Liv releases her essence into Fitz mouth as she tries to catch her breath. Fitz lifts one of her legs helping her change positions. "I want you to ride me baby." Liv's still panting again climbs over Fitz's body taking his dick in her hand she slides up and down his length rubbing it against her folds loving the feeling of his tip sliding up and down her sensitive clit. "You like that sweet baby?"

"Oh god yeeees." Liv groans out as she throws her head back enjoying the sensation she's feeling and without notice she slips the head inside of her taking all of him in the process. Fitz moans out. "Fuuuuuuck!" Grabbing Liv once again by her hips he stiffens. "Don't move baby."

"I have to." Liv continues rotating her hips in a circular motion feeling all of Fitz's length inside of her just against her G-spot. "I'm right there baby, I'm cumming again."

Fitz decides to not hold back and up stokes Liv causing her to yelp out in pleasure. He then takes her hips and guides them to his rhythm as he fills himself cumming as well. "Ah fuck Livive you're so wet." They both explode together but Fitz is not done. He lifts up with Liv now in his lap and lays her down as he enters her from the back placing one of her legs in the cuff of his arm he begins pounding into her. She arches back into him trying to keep up with his stroke but he's like a beast right now and she can't counter his aggression. He sloppily kisses her ear, neck and shoulder. She turns to receive an even sloppier kiss but can't hold on to it as she is overwhelmed and lost in moment of passion.

Liv screams out fucks, and yeses, unsure what to do with her hands. She pulls onto Fitz hair and neck needing an anchor. The feeling of Fitz hitting her many spots over and over along with his balls slapping against her clit is driving her insane. "I love you baby Ahhhh." Fitz cums hard and strong Liv feels all of his seed spilling out of him as she clenches her pussy muscles around him milking him dry. "Welcome to Vermont Livvie."

"Thank you baby I think I'm going to love it here."

_**A/N: Well there you have it. Our lovers are in Vermont. You can guess the title for the next chapter right? I had to pull up my girl Katrina Bill on Youtube and get re inspired. My girl badd when it comes to OLITZ videos. Shout out to K. Bill. The next chapter will have a time jump as to move the story along. Til next time…..**_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 16**

**You all are very welcome. It is my pleasure to continue this story. Yesss I'm back on my shyt so much I am currently writing two other stories at the same time (Love Child & New Life) I had to start them my brain wouldn't shut off. So here's our couple living normal. Haha.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Normal (Vermont)**

After their love making session the two love birds just lay in each other arms. Liv has her head on Fitz chest. "Are you hungry Livvie?"

"Yes but I'm too tired to eat."

"I'm just gonna make you a quick sandwich you have to eat love how about a BLT?" Liv nods and Fitz gets up and heads to the kitchen. Liv turns over and without warning falls asleep. He quickly takes a few pieces of bacon placing them in the microwave as he preps her bread with lettuce, tomato and mayo. Once the bacon is done to his liking he places it on top of the sandwich with a glass of apple juice and returns to Liv's side.

"Baby." He lightly nudges her. "Hm."

"I have your sandwich wake up." Liv lifts her head and allows Fitz to feed her. She's eating while still half asleep. It is a loving site to see. Fitz continues to coax her into taking another bite chasing it down with the apple juice. After half of the sandwich is gone Liv is too tired to continue and falls asleep without as much as another word. Fitz smiles and places the remainder of the sandwich out of reach and cuddles behind Liv and joins her in their new found normal.

The following morning Liv wakes and sits up taking in the now very visible new home. She looks over and sees her half eaten sandwich and the memory makes her smile. He always takes care of me. She thinks to herself. She looks down at Fitz ling next to her and gently kisses him. "Thank you." She says softly not wanting to wake him but it doesn't work. His blue eyes open. "Hi."

"Hi." She repeats their love greeting.

"You want breakfast?"

"Yes but first I want a tour. I want to familiarize myself with our new home."

"Consider it handled." He rises only to have his man stick rise as well.

Liv licks her lips at the site. "Well let me take care of this first." She palms his hardness in her hand and without giving Fitz the chance to protest she licks the tip causing Fitz to moans as he throws his head back. She takes him into her mouth as she strokes his balls. "Oh shit Livvie."

"Mmmm." She moans out as she continues her taking more of him in her mouth each time. "I love the way you taste babe." She continues as Fitz grabs her by her hair and set the pace he likes. "Yes baby I love the way you taste too but I love the way you taste me more. Fuck yes baby just like that." Fitz strokes into Liv's mouth faster and deeper as Liv grabs his ass check going hands free to allow him to fuck her in her mouth. It doesn't take long for Fitz to explode. Liv swallows every drop not releasing his dick until it's no longer hard. Fitz can barely stand as his legs turn to jelly. She kisses his tip one last time before looking up at him with a smile. He pulls her up to the standing position and kisses her. "I love you woman."

"Umhm you better. Now can I get my tour?"

"Gladly."

They tour the house causing Liv to fall in love with every room. The large windows allow her to see the entire property outside. The large beautiful pool with a children's play area, a helicopter landing, a long wide driveway and privacy for miles the view is to die for and Liv is loving it.

As they prepare breakfast together they continue their conversation of open discussion. "Babe I really love this place."

"This place is our home Livvie."

"I love our home. Thank you for bringing me to see it. I never could have imagined anything this beautiful. You have great taste Mr."

"I know, that why I chose you. You are just as beautiful if not more." Liv blushes. "Tell me something love."

"Mmm what?"

"Do you have any more family, do you have any friends. I only ask because you've never mention either."

"Well babe my parents are it when it comes to family. But yes I have friends. I even consider them my family. Since marrying Chase we all have been kind of distant."

"Really why?" Fitz asked placing a plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast in from of her. "Thank you. I was just…I guess to focus on my relationship with Chase…I kind of stop keeping in touch. None of them really cared for Chase so to keep the peace I just sort of didn't keep in up with them."

"Where are they now?"

"They're all in DC. They actually all used to work for me when I was a big shot. I closed down my Law firm and moved to California giving them all recommendations along with a large severance pay."

"Tell me about them."

"Ok..let's see there's Abby she's actually my best friend and was my investigative lawyer. She and I have been friends since high school. She tried to warn me about Chase but she also made me choose between her and him they never got along. She said if I marry him we could no longer be friends. We haven't spoken since." Fitz listens intently.

"Then there's Stephen. He was my Litigator and kind of had a crush on me. But I never fed into it and we kept it professional but it was obvious." Fitz immediately don't like Stephen. Nope he will not be making nice with him. His jealousy is written all over his face.

"Don't Fitz. I'm trying to be open and honest here. If you're going to let your jealous side out I don't know if I can handle it. Stephen is my family. Nothing ever happened between us and nothing ever will. I don't have nor have I ever had any feeling other than genuine love for him. I love you. I'm in love with you."

"I'm sorry Livvie continue." He apoligizes.

"So then there's Harrison. He's the negotiator. Big talk he can talk you into or out of damn near anything. I helped him bet a racketeering case, and we clicked. He's like a big brother and very loyal. Then there's Quinn. Quinn reminds me of myself she's and all in one type of person. She can do it all. She was a bit bashful at first but now she's a force to be reckoned with. I helped her beat a case where she was being accused of blowing up an office building with her boyfriend in it because he cheated on her. Babe if you would have seen Quinn when I first met her. She couldn't even blow down a house out of cards she was so skittish." Both Liv and Fitz laugh.

Finally there's Huck my super tech and hidden protector. You never know what Huck is up too or where he will appear. Just know he's always around. He can track anything, anyone, anywhere. He can also make people disappear without a trace. He's very loyal to me and protective of me. He says I saved him, but in truth I think he saved me."

"How so?"

"I had no sense of direction in life. No real purpose. I just did what I was told by my parents no questions asked. I did what was expected of me, but when I met Huck all that changed for me. Something in his eyes made me want to help him. He was homeless when I met him. I could never just walk past him without saying something to him. Then one day he intervened on a mugging of a woman. He totally kicked those two guys ass babe. One day I asked him if he wanted a warm place to stay and a hamburger and he took me up on my offer. We've been inseparable ever since."

"Do you think he can find Chase?"

"Oh I know he can. But he won't make a move without my permission unless I'm in immediate danger."

"So you don't have him looking for Chase?"

"Yes, but only using legal means. Huck is different. If I truly put him on Chase without a leash he would go to a dark place and it is very hard to bring him out. He's only instructed to consult and assist you and Tom in a legal manner. I can't ask him to go full black op because it triggers something very dark inside of him and I can't do that to him."

"Dark like what…he goes on killing sprees or something?" Liv doesn't answer she just looks at Fitz giving him his answer without speaking.

"Oh wow, dam really?"

"It's actually worse he tortures people when he goes dark in the most gruesome way and it's becomes hard for him to stop. That's why he says I saved him because I help him stop."

Fitz nods in understanding. "Ok enough talk about that. Do you think you want to include them as part of our family? I think it would be something good if we do."

"Maybe I'm not sure yet. I will eventually get everyone together. They are my family. When I open my consulting firm they are all willing to work for me again. Well I'm not sure about Abby but everyone else is on board."

"It's up to you love. Whenever you are ready I would love to meet them all including Abby. I think she will like me and see that I'm good for you and since we are going to spend the rest of our lives together we should meet sooner than later."

"Let's just enjoy our new normal for a while with just you and me."

"Whatever you say pretty lady."

Later that day they decide to just take a ride to the market Liv did not pack any of her M&M's and this was a problem. As they walk through the market Liv throws everything she thinks she wants into the basket and none of it is healthy. "Liv you are not feeding my baby all this unhealthy crap." Fitz starts taking things out of the basket whenever she turns to look for something else. She's so caught up she doesn't even notice. She steps away down the junk food isle leaving Fitz by the fruits and veggies when a woman approaches Fitz.

"Hello there handsome." The blond says with a superman smile on her face and seduction in her voice.

Fitz looks around to make sure she was talking to him. "Ahhh he…llo."

"I notice you from way over there and had to come and say hi and see if maybe you needed help picking out the best fruit."

"No thanks my girlfriend and I have this handled."

"Oh so you have a girlfriend and she let you out without supervision. A man as fine as you could get into trouble if you know what I mean." She says running her hand down Fitz's arm. His eyes gets big as saucers as he sees Liv approaching but before he could respond Liv runs the cart purposely into the back of the woman's foot as she stands in front of Fitz with a model like pose. "OUCH!" The lady yells out. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I was so focus on my boyfriend here and all his sexiness. Isn't he sexy? Is your foot ok because if it's not I can ram this cart into your ass and it can join your foot in the land of pain. He said he and his girlfriend got this and unless you want me to make a big scene up in this store you'll get out of my man's face. Now move along looking like a desperate house wife." The lady hobbles away embarrassed. Fitz just looks at Liv with a raised brow.

"Ok babe are you ready, did you get everything we need?" He doesn't answer and they both stare at each other than break out in laughter. "You are a mess Livvie."

"No I'm just stating my claim. You Mr. are mines and only mines. Chick acted like she couldn't comprehend simple English."

"Is this what I can expect every time a woman tries to come on to me?"

"Do you really want to find out?" Fitz chuckles and they head for the checkout.

…..

Over the next several months Liv and Fitz really are enjoying normal. Liv can drive without security or feeling fear or anxiety. She and Fitz can take walks together. Go to the grocery store together. Go on dates together. Spend time together with no interruptions. No fear. No worry. They are just enjoying each other and the expectancy of their baby girl.

"Babe this Jacuzzi is the best. It helps with the pressure in my back."

"It's almost time love. One more week and all the back pain will be gone. She will be in your arms."

"I know right." Liv moans as Fitz massages her lower back as they sit in their very large Jacuzzi.

"Livvie, don't you think it's time we bring our parents out?"

She turns to look back at him. "You're ok with that. It won't be just us."

"I want our parents here. Plus this is each of their first grandchild. I would think you'd want your mom to experience this with you."

"I do. I guess I just assumed you wanted just us with the birth."

"This is a big moment in all of our lives. I would like to include them. I'v noticed the closer we get to delivery, the quieter you become. You need your parents here."

"You're right babe. I want my parents especially my mom here. In case it overwhelms me. She's been through it as have your mom. Let's do it. Let's call our parents."

Two days later the Popes and the Grant are in Vermont. They fall in love with the home. Gerry is shocked and surprised at the man Fitz has become. He is also a bit resentful because his youngest was in prison serving a 15 year sentence all because of the woman Fitz chose to love. It was easier to blame others for ones shortcoming in life. Gerry was not a man used to taking responsibility for his own actions unless they benefited him. But he would never voice his feelings.

The ladies all decide it was shopping time as the men paints the nursery and set up all the furniture Fitz purposely left undone for just this moment. He knew this would be a great bonding time for all three of them. He is such a planner. He gives Liv her very own black card to use as she pleases with unlimited funding as well as her name on it.

Liv is exhausted when they return. They bought so many baby items you would think they were having twins. Liv retires to their bedroom only for her sexy boyfriend to interrupt her sleep. "Livvie baby are you ok?"

"Fitz, why are you bothering me? I told you I was tired and coming to lie down." He rubs her stomach as he is now spooning her. "Stop touching me. I am fine. Can you go back downstairs?"

"But I want to be here with you."

"Fine, just stop touching me so I can go back to sleep." Not to be detured Fitz reaches down between Liv's legs as he kisses her soft spot behind her ear. "What if I touch you here? Is that ok?"

"F..Fitz st…op baby. I'm tired…Mmm…baby please let me…..mmm…sleep."

"I missed you today." He kisses down her neck and pushes her panties to the side sliding his fingers inside of her. "You're wet baby."

"Mhm."

"I will make it quick ok?"

"Mhm." Fitz removes Liv's panties and released his hardness from his kaki pants pushing them with his briefs down then off as he sucks on Liv's ear. "I need you baby. Just lie here I will do all the work." He whispers. "Mhm."

Fitz pushes inside of Liv and slowly deep strokes her as he covers her mouth with his own while holding her leg in the cuff of his arm. "Mmmm Fitz baby."

"You like that Livvie? Can I go deeper?"

"Mhmmmm yesss deeper." Fitz turns his body angle so that he can go deeper. The feeling is so intense for both of them that Fitz speeds up due to the feeling of his climax approaching. Liv always had a way of making him cum fast and hard without much effort. "Oh shit Livvie your pussy feels so good…wet and tight I can't get enough of you." Fitz goes deeper and deeper when Liv lets out a horrific scream. "Ahhhhhhh Fi….tz baby stop. Stop baby…Take it out…Take it out." Fitz jumps from the intensity of Liv's scream. "What…what did I hurt you?...I'm sorry baby…I swear I'm sorry…Please stop screaming our parents are downstairs."

"Oh shit baby it hurts…"

"What hurt?"

"Oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh God!"

"Livvie is it the baby, did I do something wrong, did I go too deep?" Liv shakes her head yes and no at all his questions. In the same moment both sets of parents are at their door knocking asking if everything is ok. Finally Liv can speak as the pain subsides. "Fitz baby I think I'm having contractions."

"Ok ok…Just a minute." He yells to their parents. "Livvie are you ok in there. Fitz what's going on? Open this door this instant." Mya says still knocking on the door. Fitz puts back on his clothes sliding Liv's underwear back on her then grabbing a pair of legging sliding them on her as well all while responding to their parents. "One minute we're getting dresses. Liv thinks she's having contractions." After Fitz redresses Liv she lies back across the bed as another contraction hits her. Fitz opens the door as Liv lets out another gut reaching scream.

"It not time, it too early the baby is not due for 3 more days." Fitz says in panic.

"Oh Fitz dear it is time three day left means nothing to a baby that's ready to come." Marie says.

"Ok Livvie it's time to get you to the hospital your contraction are about 4 to 5 minutes apart. This might be a quick delivery for you my dear daughter." Mya informs.

The family rushes to the hospital after contacting Liv's personal OBGYN. She meets them there and finds that Liv is indeed in labor and her blood pressure is through the roof. Things are moving rather quickly too quickly for Liv causing her anxiety to kick in. Fitz is the first to notice and immediately begins to talk to Liv the way only he can to calm her down. Fitz notifies Mya that Liv wants her in the delivery. Mya stays at Liv's side along with Fitz.

The neonatology team is paged to the delivery because Liv is in full labor but her water has not broken and the amniotic bag is bulging outside of her vagina which indicates that this delivery can go one or two ways, fast or slow possibly resulting in an emergency c-section. Pre-eclampsia is a strong concern as well with Liv's blood pressure being so high and rising.

Fitz and Mya keep her calm as the team prepares to break her water. Once a contraction hits the water bag is broken by the OB and a gush of fluid splashes from Liv along with a strong desire to push as the baby head becomes visible. "Woe woe little one." The OB says as the baby quickly comes out of Liv momentarily being stop by her shoulders. The doctor clears the baby's mouth and nose before maneuvering the shoulder out freeing the baby from the birthing canal as her beautiful cry sounds thru out the room. She is then wrapped and handed to Liv after Fitz cuts the cord. The specialty team is glad they didn't have to intervene leaves the room. Liv's blood pressure stabilizes and all is normal once again. Mya and Marie both are asked to name the baby and Grace Annalise Grant is welcomed weighing 7pd 6oz, 19in with the bluest eyes and very pale skin with a head filled with thick straight light brown hair. She could totally pass for 100% Caucasian. But with Liv being her mother we know she's not. Liv thought to herself if she had not seen it herself and her daughter did not look like a splitting image of her father she might have thought they gave her the wrong baby. Never in a million years would she have thought she's have a baby who looked all white even though her daddy was clearly himself a white man. Any doubt or fear that Chase was her child's father was no more. Fitz definitely had the faster sperm or super sperm where as a drop will do. She needed to remember that the next time they are intimate.

_**Yes Vermont is indeed for Lovers Too and babies being born. I wish I could load a pic of my vision on baby Grace but I'm not sure how unless it's on twitter and that platform is too big for certain things. The drama is about to begins. Chase is back. What will he be up too? How will he find out about the baby he thinks she's due a week later How will he take it finding out Grace is not his. LOL. Till next time. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 17**

**Grace Annalise Grant is here. Yeeeeaa! Chase is back. Booooo! Another journey in life begins with a new addition. How will everyone handle the news of Chase's return? Let's read and find out. There's a big surprise at the end. Don't cheat and spoil the surprise. Start from the top and make your way down. I know you all will love it.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Daddy's Baby Girl**

Baby Grace is now 2 weeks old and already a daddy's girl. Her quick entry into the world has her sensitive to sudden sounds, movements, and separation from close proximity of human contact which her parents cuddling helps her with. Fitz is past protective about his girls. His new sense of protectiveness is noticed by everyone.

Due to the pediatricians recommendation of skin to skin from both parents to build a bond and since of still being in the womb Fitz is literally shirtless all day everyday with Grace propped up against his chest. Because Liv is breast feeding she gets to do skin to skin quit often. Their parents stayed with them for the first week to also bond with their new granddaughter but finally returned home after having enough of seeing Fitz walk around shirtless every day.

"Babe can you please put a shirt on before we make another baby?" Fitz falls out laughing. "I'm serious Fitz, I have four weeks to go before I can even come near you and you're making it very difficult with all that sexiness in my face all day." She uses her hands to express his body structure.

"Livvie my love it's all about our baby girl. She wants to lie on daddy's chest and hear my heartbeat. So you are out of luck my baby needs come first…sorry." He says hunching his shoulders.

"We'll see if you be saying that in 4 weeks. Imma tell you the same thing when you're salivating over my breast and baby girl is wanting to eat."

"I'm not worried love I have super powers remember." They both laugh and Fitz retires to the sofa with his baby girl laid out on his chest in just her diaper.

Liv walks over to the sofa and join them. "Fitz we made a beautiful baby together."

"Yeah even though she clearly looks just like me. She already has her mother's temperament and loving nature along with my heart." Liv smiles at this.

"The Grant genes are very strong she's definitely a female version of you, your brother and your father all in one, just prettier."

"Yeah I wonder if she will darken up a bit as she gets older."

"I doubt it babe, my mother said whatever color her ears are at the tip is most likely the color she will be as she grows. It's a black thing. The color of our fingers just above the finger bed and tip of our ears normally dictates how dark we will get."

"Hmm really? So our daughter will not get your beautiful brown complexion?"

"Not likely babe maybe our next child will have my skin tone maybe not, I don't care either way."

"Neither do I. I just always pictured our children a mixture of us both with mocha like skin, but this little one is definitely daddy's baby girl all the way down to her skin color."

"She really is." Liv agrees as she lays her head on Fitz's shoulder and run her hand through her baby girl's soft hair.

**Back in California…..**

Chase is back in California for his court appearance. His lawyer informed him that he would have to appear for the larceny and Ponzi scheme charges. He's has been able to stay low key up until now and travel using a false identity. His narcissistic personality gave him confidence that he would beat the charges and win Liv back. Realizing that this is the perfect time to come back knowing that Liv should have had the baby by now he was ready to put his plan into action. First by turning himself in under the pretense that he did not know he was a wanted man because he was out of the country and not reachable.

Little did he know Huck was alerted of his return because his name popped up on his travel log that he too was putting his plan into action. His first order of business was to inform Liv and Fitz of Chase's return to the states.

After meeting with his lawyer Chase was denied a second bail and considered a flight risk a hearing was set in one week and he would have to remain in jail until that time. This pissed him off to no end. He decided to hire a second lawyer not knowing Eli and Huck has already put things into place reason being why his bail was denied. Chase didn't really know what he was up against. His arrogance blinded him to the severity of the entire situation involving Olivia. This is one battle he could never win but you couldn't tell him that.

**Back in DC…..**

Huck arrives at Fitz and Liv's house only to be welcomed in by a shirtless Fitz. As he walks into the home Tom pulls up and the three men gather at the dining table. Liv takes Grace and puts her down in her basinet but not before handing Fitz a shirt to put on. He gladly takes the t-shirt and puts it on. Liv joins the men at the table and calls Eli on the speaker phone so he and Mya can also be part of the conversation about to take place.

Huck shares his information. "Chase is back in Cali. He turned himself to appear in court in under the notion he didn't know there was a warrant out for his arrest. "

"I have secured his stay in jail until he's convicted." Eli comments.

"Daddy how did you…never mind." Liv interrupts.

"I still have the surveillance tapes of him making deposits in the bank under Liv's name. The DC authorities are headed to Cali to ask him about where he was when Fitz was shot."

"Huck you do know he's was not responsible for Fitz being shot?" Liv again speaks.

"Yes. I know. I also know who is responsible."

"You do?" Liv, Fitz and Tom all say at the same time.

"Yes. Right Eli?"

"Yes. Now let's get back to the situation at hand. We all know Huck is a man with special skills not much gets past him."

"You all are so clueless at times we all are connected now. So just as nothing gets past Eli nothing gets past Huck. With that being said Tom you handle the evidence and make sure everything matches Fitz shooting Eli has secured the weapon at the drop off location. Huck you secure the video and Fitz you secure the documentation you have from your investigation on Chase. Eli and I have secured the judicial system. Liv you take care of my beautiful grand baby and prepare for court. You two should be getting a visit tomorrow from the DC police informing you that Chase is in custody and your presence in court is required in California." Mya explains.

"Chase will be held until he's convicted. With the documentation Fitz has, the recordings Huck has, and the evidence Tom will create not only will Chase be convicted of racketeering but also for the attempted murder of Fitz. "Eli adds.

"That leaves on thing." Huck says. "Fitz I will need 12 million untraceable dollars from you."

"WHAT?" Liv and Fitz shout out simultaneously.

"You have it. But I need it to reinvent the money Chase stole and place into the empty accounts. It will be used to pay back the investors as well. The authorities need to find the money in order to secure the conviction and get the investors to testify. You won't miss it." Huck shares.

"Fitz you have 12 million dollars?" Liv ask with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yes baby I do. I'm actually a billionaire." Liv raises and single brow to Fitz confession. "Fine when do you need it?"

"Wire it to this account and I will take care of the rest."

Liv is stunned to silence. She knew Fitz had money but a billionaire she never would have thought. He lives such an unlavished lifestyle. She figured he just came from money and was well of but this….this is very unsettling to her. She can't explain why but it makes her feel some kind of way that she never knew this about the man she has been with for over a year.

"Ok now that everyone is up to date and knows what needs to be done Mya and I will talk with you all later. Livvie bear kiss my grandbaby for me." The call ends. Fitz goes and grabs his computer and transfers the funds into the account given to him by Huck. Huck and Tom then leave.

Fitz locks up and sits on the sofa next to Liv. "Dam we got him love. He will not be able to con his way out of this." Liv doesn't respond. "Liv are you ok? Is something wrong? This is a good thing."

"Why didn't you tell me you were a billionaire?" Liv asked finally making eye contact.

"What…I. It just never came up. What you have a problem with me being a billionaire?"

"No I have a problem with you never telling me. I thought I knew everything about you?"

"What was I supposed to say….Ah baby I'm a billionaire just so you know."

"That would have been nice. I feel like you were hiding this from me."

"Liv you're being ridiculous. I have nothing to hide. I actually wanted to tell you when we married, but whatever. I'm a billionaire now what?"

"You don't get it Fitz you should have told me this."

"Would it have mattered? You knew I had money. I come from wealth Liv. I know how to invest. I didn't like the fact my father controlled us with his money so I took my trust and invested it and it paid off and is still paying off. I have investments in Apple, Comcast, Amazon, Chrysler, and Google I no longer need or care about my family wealth. I have my own and me not flat out telling you is because the conversation just never came up. I was not hiding it dam."

"I didn't say that you were hiding…."

"Than what are you saying, because I'm confused right now? Here we are now finally having an upper hand on taking Chase down and you have an attitude because you now have a title on how much wealth I have. What's mines is yours and I've always told you that. You have full access to everything I own so I truly don't understand what you are upset about."

"Just forget it Fitz. Forget that I ever said something to you about it. I'm going out for a drive there's breast milk in the Freezer if Grace gets hungry."

"Wait…what is going on here Olivia? Are you really that upset with me over this?" Liv continues walking towards the stairs without responding. Fitz follows her and catches her at the stair landing pulling her to him. Liv melts in his arms. "What's really wrong baby? Talk to me Liv." She turns and faces him while still in his embrace.

"I'm just…It's just a surprise to me. I don't even know why I feel some kind of way."

"Look love, I never lied to you nor was I intentionally hiding anything from you. Wealth is something I have. I don't brag or boast in it. To me wealth is wealth no matter the amount. If I'm wealthy Liv then so are you. What's mines is yours and as soon as possible you will have my last name that's why I carry this around with me." He pulls out a 5 carat white platinum diamond ring gets down on one knee and ask the question he's been dying to ask since she chose him over Chase. "Olivia Carolyn Pope….Will You Marry Me?"

_**A:N- Ahhh I loved this chapter as well. I love shirtless Fitz LOL. I love Huck he's always on the job. And boy do I love the Popes they are some bad mother….I better shut my mouth. Chase ass thought he was smart but he just got POPED. LOL. Liv always the drama queen, but Fitz always knows what to do. Her ass better say yes. I'm sure she will. What do you guys think? Our story is coming to it ending soon guys **____** I know I feel the same way. But please leave your thoughts I would love to read them. Til next time….**_


	18. Chapter 18

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 18**

**Well let's find out Liv's answer to Fitz's proposal. I'm sure we all know the answer. A shirtless Fitz is indeed a sexy Fitz. Sorry for the wait. I was spending time with my granddaughter. Did anyone see the visual on twitter with Liv and Fitz and their beautiful children? I could have died in that moment they just as I've always pictured. Well the gang is getting together. Let's see how they handle coming back in each other's lives. Happy Reading.**

**The Gangs Back Together**

He pulls out a 5 carat white platinum diamond ring gets down on one knee and ask the question he's been dying to ask since she chose him over Chase. "Olivia Carolyn Pope...Will You Marry Me?"

Liv eyes get big as saucers and her breath hitches in her throat. All she can do is nod her head up and down, as she immediately begins to cry. She wants to scream out but she knows her daughter is asleep. Her hand goes to her moth covering her scream as she can't hold it in any longer. "Yeessss! Yes, Yes baby I will marry you. I love you I love you I love you." She repeats over and over kissing Fitz in between each I love you. Her screams wake Grace who screams as well. Fitz takes a moment to kiss Liv before going over and picking up his little princess but not before placing the ring on Liv's finger.

Now that Chase is in custody Fitz felt better about proposing to Liv. He still has a small issue with them being legally married even though there's no proof of that said marriage. He would love nothing more than to see them get a divorce but he knows that's not possible with all the events that have taken place. Liv still has the original divorce papers tucked securely away. Fitz would love nothing more than to have them signed or Chase die, guaranteeing his marriage to Liv is legal. He would wait and see what happens until then he would just be engaged as long as possible at least in his mind that how it will be.

Fitz lifts his baby girl and cradles her in his arms. "Mommy said yes princess Grace. She said yes." Liv smiles as she admires her very large rock on her finger. "Fitz baby this ring is gorgeous and big. You are definitely making a statement and I love it. I have to call my parents." Liv takes off looking for her cell phone to share the news with her parents. Everyone is overjoyed with the engagement. Two hours later they were flying back to DC.

Just as the Pope's predicted the authorities showed up at the house informing them of Chase's being in custody and Liv and Fitz presence in court being a necessity. Liv has decided that now is the time to bring her team together. Little did she know her team had already been working behind the scene thanks to Huck keeping them updated. They collectively gathered all and any information on Chase and have been working with Huck to bring him down.

The office building Liv was interested in was secretly purchased by Fitz because Huck knew she would love it. The team had already been meeting there and working on Liv's behalf. So when she contacted Huck and stated she was ready to bring them together Huck suggested it as the meeting location.

As Liv and Fitz pull up to the location Liv is a bit surprised that Huck chose this as the meeting location. "Babe this is the office building I was interested in purchasing for my consulting business."

"I know."

"And how do you know?"

"Because Huck told me and I bought it for you. This is your building now Livvie."

"Noooo…really Fitz?"

"Yep." Fitz says with a smile.

"Aw babe thank you. I love you so much." Tears fall from her eyes and she becomes speechless.

"I love you too Livvie." He says followed by a kiss. "Come on baby stop crying. You making Grace cry too."

Liv turns to look at her beautiful baby girl whose lip is starting to pout. She reaches and places her pacey in her mouth which immediately sooth her.

Turning back to Fitz she kisses him again. "Shall we go inside? I would like to introduce you to my team and other family."

Fitz smiles. "Let me get that door for you." Fitz steps out of the car and goes around to open Liv's door before removing their baby girl from the back seat. They enter the building and take the elevator up and walk toward the many voices. Liv is taken with how the setup has already taking place with names on the office doors. The first office appears to be Huck's on her right. Stephen on the left, Quinn's on the left and Abby's on the far right just before the conference room with the large table in the center and her large office on the left of the conference table. As they walk into the conference area she notices pictures of her and Chase strategically placed on the cracked windows which have a slight slant inward. There are also pictures of the twelve investors that Chase stole from. At the end of the display is a picture of Fitz.

Everyone stops talking as they enter the room and turn standing to face their long lost friend and family members. "Welcome back." Harrison says as he walks up to Liv a hugs her which prompted the rest to do the same. "Everyone this is my fiancé Fitz and our daughter Grace." Everyone welcomes Fitz and begins to coo over their newest family member.

"Liv you had a baby?" Stephen asks with excitement. "Great to meet the man behind the drama I'm Stephen." Stephen shakes Fitz's hand

"Dam it's been that long welcome to the family Fitz I'm Quinn."

"Wow really, Huck never mentioned anything about you having a baby. She is gorgeous. Nice to meet you Fitz I'm Harrison."

Abby is just standing looking at Liv with an expression of disbelief. "Really Liv, a whole baby? And you didn't even attempt to reach out and share something this big with me…with any of us well except Huck? Really?"

"Abby listen…"

"No Liv… you listen I haven't heard from or seen you in almost three years. You've divorced, gotten engaged and had a baby and you never felt the need to at least share any of it with us…with me?"

Stephen steps in and tries to calm Abby with a hug as he whispers into her ear. "Abby calm down you cut off the relationship remember that." Stephen reminds her

Liv inhales a deep breath at the level of intimacy between Abby and Stephen. "I can ask you the same question about you and Stephen."

Abby mouth falls open with shock. "How did you find out?"

"You just told me… now we can ether stand here and debate about our choices in life or we can bring our lives and families back together and start working on my case." Liv states as she rubs her daughter delicately on her stomach as her father holds her in her carry seat. Fitz remains silent during the whole ordeal. He sees the love these two have for each other.

Abby finally decides to introduce herself to Fitz. "Hi as you heard I'm Abby and I'm Scottish which makes me a bit feisty at time." She then turns to Liv. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." The two hug it out and then Abby takes Grace from Fitz and removes her from her car seat so that they all could get a better look at her. "What's her name again?"

"Grace Annalise Grant." Liv responds.

Dam Fitz you got some strong genes, this beautiful angel looks just like you." Abby comments "Well Miss Grace meet your Auntie and Godmother Abby... I am her godmother right Liv?" Liv nods with a smile.

Fitz smiles big showing damn near all 32 of his pearly whites. "Thank you I think." Fitz responds. As the ladies gush over Grace Harrison shows Liv around the office. Ten minutes later Huck shows up and they get to work on Liv's defense. They start with all the information they have on Chase. Liv shares with the team about the removal of the marriage from public record and how Fitz is tied into everything.

"So Fitz you came in like a super hero and saved Liv from the big bad wolf?" Quinn questions with a smirk.

"Well I guess that's one way to look at it but I came in to take Chase down and fell in love with a beautiful woman. The rest just happened." Fitz states leaving a smile on every ones face including Huck. Two hours in Liv goes into her office to feed and change Grace as Fitz sits and gets to know everyone one on one. He especially interested in Stephen making sure there are no lingering intimate feeling towards Liv. He asked Stephen about how long he and Abby have been dating. This question takes everyone by surprise. Abby and Quinn senses this is a male dick match and decide to go and join Liv in her office informing her of the conversation. Liv chuckles not really caring about it either way as long as they both were happy.

"Wow mate." Stephen says. "You don't have to worry my boyish crush on Liv is long gone. I'm in love with Abby and that's all I'm going to say on the matter." Fitz can't help but to respect Stephen's answer. With men very few words are needed to get a clear understanding on things and Stephen held nothing back and didn't sugarcoat anything nor did he dance around the hidden meaning Fitz original question presented.

Over the next two hours they had their defense ready. Since OPA was not yet open Stephen and Harrison would be Liv's first and second chair counsel. Abby and Quin would be the backup and eyes and ears listening in on Chase's defense team. Huck would do what he does best tech wise and report everything back to the Popes.

Later that evening Fitz is sitting on their large bed with Grace propped upon his bare chest as she sleeps when Liv walks into the room from her shower. "Babe she's not going to want to sleep in her crib if you keep allowing her to sleep on your chest. Remember I will be working soon and you will be stuck all day shirtless with our baby glued to you because she will not be able to sleep unless she's on your bare chest."

"I know but she loves it and so do I. The pediatrician said its fine."

"Well I think it's going to cause a sleeping pattern she's going to want and need in order for her to sleep. At least put her down while she's sleeping."

"You just want to lie on my chest."

"True but it's more than that. We have to leave for California tomorrow and my parents will be watching her. What if she becomes restless only wanting to feel you and your bare chest and cries the whole time we are gone?"

"You're right Livvie I didn't think about that." Fitz sits up and places their baby girl in her basinet next to their bed and then turns to Liv.

"Love your parents can stay in the condo while we are in court."

"Ok I'll let them know. I hope this is not a long process. I just want to be done with all things Chase."

"No matter how long it takes we are in this together. I am your bridge."

Liv smiles and kisses Fitz. "Thank you babe."

Just as they begin to relax Grace begins to stir. Liv checks her diaper because she knows she shouldn't be hungry. So she tries giving her the pacifier. It doesn't comfort her. Grace cries intensify causing her face to turn red. Liv tried rocking her and singing to her. It doesn't work. Liv tries feeding her she suckles for a moment then begins to cry more. Liv look over at Fitz and places her on his chest and she immediately quiets down and sniffles as she falls back asleep. "Told ya."

Fitz comforts his baby girl and realizes he had created a little screaming monster.

"That's it babe you can't come to court with me. I will not have our baby screaming her lungs out because she wants her daddy. My parents will just have to go with me. Plus my entire team will be there."

Fitz looks down at his baby girl. "Well no better time like the present to break this habit because there is no way in hell I'm letting you go to court without me." Fitz takes his princess and lays her down in her basinet and sings to her as she sleeps. Little did Fitz now he would be doing this all night because he had a stubborn little girl on his hands. Finally late into the night Grace was too tired to fight and after her 9pm feeding and bath she was out like a light in her crib with Fitz shirt snuggled around her as a blanket and a recording of a barely audible sound of a heartbeat playing from her mobile baby monitor Fitz had to run out to Babies R Us to buy.

The following day the family heads to Cali using both jets in the events either of them needs to return home for whatever reason. Before Liv and Fitz left for court. They explained to the Popes how to comfort baby Grace if she is fussy. Showing them there new found secret to comforting their princess. Having to leave her baby was very hard on Liv with Grace only being 2 and half weeks old. She really hated Chase even more in this moment.

As Liv and Fitz enter the courtroom they immediately spot Chase as he turns to look at them with a smirk on his face. Her whole team is present except Huck. Liv takes a seat next to her Stephen and Harrison and Fitz sit behind her with a smirk of his own looking directly at Chase.

The judge enters and the proceeding starts. The judge reads off the charges and asks Chase how does he plead? He pleads not guilty and refuses a jury trial. Which leave it up to the judge finds him guilty or innocent. Since Chase refused a jury trial the judge decided not to waste time and starts the trial now. This shocked Chase. He thought that they would present the evidence today and sort it out over time giving his team time to rebuttal the so called evidence. But when the judge announced that he had already went over the evidence which was overwhelming proof of Chase's guilt he decides not to waste the tax payers money and found Chase guilty of all charges when his defense team could not dispute with undeniable proof all the video, receipts, and sworn written and recorded affidavit from the witnesses nor proof that Liv was his wife and knew anything about his crooked business practice, he sentenced him to at a later date while keeping him detained behind bars. Chase never had a chance. His arrogance wouldn't allow him to see that there are more powerful people behind the scenes with a lot more money.

He wouldn't give up though. He felt he had one more card to hold over Olivia head and he would use it. Fitz would not win. In his mind Liv would always have a part of him because they had a child together and even though they found no proof Liv was his wife. That reality he knew would forever bother Fitz and the fact that he would never give those two things up. Liv would always be his wife and they had a child together. There was no way Fitz could take that from him. Boy was he in for a surprise.

**A/N: She said YES! How do you think Fitz will navigate his thoughts of their marriage? Will he tell Liv his concerns? What about Abby and the team's reaction to Grace and Fitz? Did you really think Chase had a chance? Be honest. What do you think about Chase thought process? I think he's delusional. And how do you think the Popes handled watching baby Grace? So many questions. I know I said this story is coming to the end and just may have been too quick to speak. I feel like keeping things going for a while longer as you all know I think of stories in the moment and add as I go already knowing from the title I choose how I would like the ending to be. So we shall see. Thank you guys for hanging in there. If you'd like leave a comment. I really appreciate when you do, but I understand a lot of readers just enjoy the story and may comment at the end or just here and there. Either way I totally appreciate you just taking time to read.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 19**

**Well guys here's the next chapter. This chapter is funny, and there's a shocker at the end. No cliff hanger just a shocker. Happy Reading!**

**This ALL Me Buddy**

After the judge found Chase guilty he went ballistic. "What the hell. Judge you didn't give me a fair chance to defend myself."

"Mr. Montgomery your lawyer did not have a defense and the evidence is overwhelming. You need to calm down. Please remove this man from my courtroom." The judge orders.

Chase scowls at Fitz and Liv. "It's not over Liv you are mines. You belong to me. By the way what did we have a boy or a girl. I want to see my baby. You can't keep it from me. Fitz I'll see you again. I promise you that." Chase yells out as the security struggles with him trying to remove him from the courtroom.

Liv looks at Fitz and she immediately relaxes seeing how he's so relaxed. She hugs her team and they all exit the building and head back to Fitz's condo before they fly out. Liv and Fitz does not have to be present for the sentencing hearing but Liv want to do one more thing concerning Chase before they leave. She decides now was the best time to talk with Fitz about her thoughts. "Babe."

"Hmm." Fitz answers as his brings her hand to his mouth for a kiss.

"I think it's time to shut this shit down with Chase once and for all."

"What do you have in mind?"

"He needs to see Grace."

"The hell he do…Hell no, he's not coming within ten feet of my baby."

"Fitz please hear me out. Once Chase sees Grace he will know without a doubt she's not his and he will have nothing else for him to fight us on."

"I'm not taking our daughter anywhere near that monster."

"But Fitz…"

"NO LIV AND THAT FINAL. END OF DISCUSSION!"

Liv is taken back at Fitz's tone. This is the first time she's ever seen him this upset. "Fine." Is all Liv said and turned to look out of the window.

"I think you should hear her out." They both jump with shock and slight fear Fitz almost losing control of the sedan. "Huck what the hell? Where did you come from?" Fitz shouts out.

"Huck you can't keep sneaking up on us like that." Liv screams while holding her chest trying to keep her heart from jumping out. As if that was possible.

"I couldn't take a chance when it comes to Chase. I needed to be sure you guys were ok. But you should hear her out Fitz. Once Chase gets a glance at Grace it leaves no room for doubt that she's not his. I have a plan."

Fitz lets out a long breath. He is against Chase being anywhere near his child. But he gets the point. "I'm listening…What's your plan?" Fitz says

"I can set up a visit whereas he won't know it's you and Liv. But when he comes out he will be behind a divider glass so he won't be able to do anything. He sees Grace and you say what you have to say allowing him to see her and you're gone. His delusion is gone. Eli has plans for his prison stay if he doesn't behave. He will have no choice but to back all the way off. Once he sees Grace and sees that she looks just like Fitz it's over. Liv will have closer and the last word."

Liv remains quiet. Fitz is thinking and the thought of seeing Chase's face when he sees Grace brings him such joy. "I'm in. When do we do this?" Fitz asked causing Liv to smiles.

"I've can have it done by later today. You can visit tomorrow today you rest." Huck replies

Fitz again pulls Liv's hand to his mouth and kisses it. "I'm sorry."

Liv smiles. "It's ok babe I understand it our daughter we're talking about."

"And that dam psychopath Chase." Fitz replies.

"Well my father will take care of him and you will take care of me and your daughter."

They finally pull up to Fitz's condo and everyone including the team in a separate car goes inside. What they find when they get there is a site to see. Eli Pope walking around shirtless with baby Grace on his bare chest. "Dad what the….Daddy where is your shirt? Where is mom….MOM…MOM!" Liv yells out. "Daddy where is mom?"

"Livvie bear mom when to the market, and my princess here wouldn't stop crying. I felt so helpless. I didn't know what else to do. So I took a page from my sons Fitz here book and put her against my bare chest and she stopped crying. I needed her to stop crying."

"Aww daddy, that's so sweet. If you weren't my father this would be really creepy and inappropriate but giving the circumstances I understand. Here hand her to me. Thank you daddy." Liv takes Grace from her dad just as Mya walks through the door.

"Elijah Pope where is your shirt?" Eli blushes and head to the guest room and retrieves his shirt.

"Moms princess Grace wouldn't stop crying so pops did the only thing he could think to do. Lay her against his bare chest. It's a man thing moms don't worry about it." Everyone is filled with laughter as Eli walks back into the room. Mya walks up to him kissing him and telling him she's proud of him and reminding him of how great of a grandfather he is to their beautiful Grace. Mya and all the women decide to prepare a large meal for everyone since her and Eli where leaving later that evening.

As everyone enjoy the very large dinner like meal conversation is heard all around. "Mom…dad…Fitz and I are going to visit Chase." Liv blurts out.

"Why?" Is all both of her parents said at the same time. Talk about being a unit.

But before Liv could speak up Fitz takes over the answer. "We decided under Liv and Huck's advice that we should visit Chase with Grace giving him that final blow to his ego that Grace is mines in the end shutting him completely down. He will have no more delusions about my child being his. The marriage thing is something he can no longer prove. We leave with the gratification of seeing his face in total disbelief and shock also leaving him with nothing left to dispute. So yes Liv and I will be going to visit taking Grace with us."

Both of the Popes nod with understanding. "Fitz you keep my girls safe. I will handle Chase in prison."

"Yes pops I will make sure our girls are safe. I promise." Eli nods and they continue to eat.

Abby decided to put her two cents in. "Liv why do you always seem to have something to prove to Chase. You don't owe him nothing I think it a ridiculous idea."

"Well Abs no one asked you what you think. This is between Fitz and I. Your part is done. When we want you opinion we will ask for it." Liv states not allowing Abby to make her feel bad about her life decision. "I would have thought you'd realized that by now."

"Whatever Liv I will just keep my opinions to myself from now on." Abby states with eye role. Liv nods and the conversation is over.

At about 3am that morning Liv wakes hearing a familiar sound coming through the walls but this time it's not her and Fitz. "Fuck Abby." She spurts out in frustration because now Grace is awaken 30 minutes earlier than expected. Abby and Stephen seems to have forgotten that they are guests. They are going at it as if they are in the privacy of their own home. It makes Liv frustrated in many different ways sexually and otherwise. She gets up from their bed and picks up her baby girl and begins to feed her not wanting to change her diaper just yet knowing she will most likely poop immediately after or during her feeding.

As Liv sits in the rocker Fitz placed in their room not yet having a nursery set up in his condo she sings to her baby girl. Fitz begins to stir reaching for Liv and finding her not next to him he rises and looks around spotting her sitting with their daughter. As he rises to get out of the bed he hears Abby and Stephen going at it. He frowns at looking back at the adjourning wall. "You would think they would try to be quieter." Fitz states.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. I will speak with them in the morning." Liv says as she watches Fitz walk towards the bathroom. His sexiness was an automatic turn on. She so wished she could jump him and allow him to fuck her senseless. Fitz had the kind of sexiness that made women drool with want at the site of him especially in only his boxers. Fix exits the bathroom and walks over and kisses Liv's and his baby girl on the forehead before returning to the bed only to sit on the edge of it.

"Babe you can go back to sleep. I got our princess."

"Nope I'm up now. I can't sleep anyway with those two next door fucking like it's their last time."

Liv chuckles. "I'm sorry babe I will definitely talk to them tomorrow." Liv finishes feeding their baby girls changing her diaper and placing her in her basinet. She returns to their bed cuddling under Fitz with her back pressed up against him. "Babe."

"Hmm." Fitz answers

"You're hard."

"I know Livvie. I have no control over that."

"Do you want me to take care of it for you?"

"Livvie love I'll be fine. This always happens when I'm near you." Liv turns to him.

"What really? Babe I don't like for you to go without. I can't have sex right now but there's nothing wrong with my mouth."

Fitz heart rate picks up. "Love you don't have too…"

"I want to." Liv says as she strokes Fitz through his boxers. "I love how hard you get for me. I love tasting you in my mouth. You are mines. This dick is mines. I love sucking on it. I love fucking it. I love touching it. Just because I can't have you inside of me do not mean you have to go without pleasure…Can I pleasure you baby?" Liv say with a seductive low voice.

"Ye…ees please pleasure me love. I need a release." Liv lowers herself until she's directly lined up with Fitz's dick. She slowly takes him into her mouth. Fitz lets out a grunt like groan. Liv feels empowered knowing that her man needs her and she can answer the call. Liv lifts Fitz legs up something she did to him the first time they had sex. Her dominant side coming out again. "Livvie…" "Just relax baby I got this. It's just me and you." The first time Liv did this to him felt great but left him feeling emotional.

Liv continued with her minions pushing Fitz legs up as she rain her tongue down his shaft till she reached his balls. Taking both of them simultaneously in her mouth one by one. She runs her tongue from his down his split back up to his sack and up his dick only to take him into her mouth. She palms him with both hands rotating her grip as she sucks him slowly and deeply. "Mmm baby. I love sucking your dick."

"Shiiiitt Livvie I love when you suck my dick." Fitz moans out. "Can I fuck you in your mouth? Please baby. I need to feel like I'm pleasing you and me."

"Yes baby but this is all for you." Liv says releasing him from her mouth lying down on her back as Fitz lifts up bringing his dick to the opening of Liv's mouth. Liv licks the head of his dick before opening her mouth to allow him entry. She releases her tongue under his length as his pushes in. Fitz is so taken by the wetness and warmth of Liv's mouth he doesn't move for several seconds. Liv grabs Fitz by his ass cheeks and pulls him to her as she lifts her head to meet his motion. Fitz begins to pump his hardness into Liv slowly not wanting to cause her to choke or gag due to his length and girth but Live is relentless and pulls him further into her mouth as she creates suction by closing her mouth around him. Fitz moans out softly but with a strong deepness from within. "Oh fuck Livvie this feels so good."

Liv opens wider allowing Fitz to fuck her freely in her mouth. Fitz is so taken by the feeling that it doesn't take long for him to reach his climax and he empties down her throat falling beside her as he tries to catch his breath. Liv wipes her mouth and gets up and goes to the bathroom to rinse. When she returns Fitz is in lala land sleep. Liv smiles to herself and climbs in bed to joins him.

The following day Liv is the first to rise. She cared for her daughter while Fitz slept and then headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast when Abby walks in. "Good morning Liv."

"Morning Abs." Liv says giving her a look.

"What?" Abby asks.

"You and Stephen must have forgotten they you guys are not at home last night or did you guys simply not care?"

Abby mouth drops open. "You heard us?"

"Abby the whole neighborhood heard you guys. It's not like you guys were being discrete. Hell y'all woke up me Fitz and Grace you guys were so loud."

"I'm sorry Liv. I guess we got carried away."

"It's over now just keep it down next time."

Liv smiles and walks to the living area to find Huck sitting on the sofa on his computer. "Morning Huck what are you working on?"

"I'm transferring funds to the people we have on this inside to make sure Chase behaves himself and is not hurt until we meet up with him."

"What happens after we meet up with him?"

"It all depends on him. He can make peace or he can create hell his choice."

"Oh I see." Liv says and walks back into the kitchen.

As the smell of breakfast radiates throughout the condo everyone gathers in the kitchen.

"Yes breakfast. Thank you Liv I don't remember the last time I had a home cooked breakfast." States Harrison

"I'm surprised you guys are up Liv with all that dam noise coming from Abby and Stephen's room." Quinn feeling the need to say what everyone is probably thinking. Abby and Stephen puts their heads down in embarrassment.

"Quinn I've already spoken to Abby it's taken care of." Liv interrupts

"So you heard them too?" Quinn asks

"Everybody did." Harrison pipes out

"Dam… I'm sorry ok. It won't happen again." Abby says Stephen never saying a word to embarrassed to speak or lift his head until Fitz hits him on the back and does the man nod giving him the you good message without saying it.

Just as everyone is settling down to eat Grace is heard through the monitor. "I got her babe." Liv says jumping up from her seat followed by Abby and Quinn leaving the men alone.

A pin drop could be heard once the women left then Fitz speaks. "Stephen you beat the pussy up last night huh?" All the men break into laughter. "Listen I believed you when you said you're over Liv. I didn't need to hear you breaking Abby off. We do have a newborn in the house."

"Fitz man I'm truly sorry. We got carried away. I wasn't trying to be disrespectful."

"Well you were and so was Abby please remember that the next time you guys stay at my house." Fitz says without missing a beat. Stephen was feeling like a kid who just got checked. He and Abby needed to learn to respect the world around them especially when you are a guest in someone else's home. Truth be told Stephen and Abby both knew they were being a bit loud. Abby tied to keep it down but Stephen took things to a new level almost as if he had something to prove and Abby well she just kind of got lost and caught up in the moment.

As the ladies return to the kitchen they could feel the tension. "What happened?" Liv asked "Why is it so tense in here?"

Stephen gets up. "Abby I think it time we leave. Liv we will see you in DC. Fitz it was nice meeting you." Stephen takes Abby's hand and walks out of the kitchen.

Liv looks at Fitz and can see by his demeanor that the energy was coming from him. Lifting an eye brow she asks Fitz the silent question. He throws up a single eye brow her way and waves off the whole situation and so does Liv. She loves Abby and Stephen but if they can't take corrective criticism from people who love them that was on them.

"Abby is starting to rub off on Stephen that's what happened. I'm not leaving until Huck leaves." Quinn states and looks over at Huck who blushes like a school boy who just got his first kiss.

"Oh ok. Well now that that's settled maybe you can help me clean this kitchen." Liv says with a slight chuckles not taking Quinn's comment any further.

After cleaning the kitchen Liv and Fitz retire to the room to get dressed while dressing Grace in the cutes pink dress outfit they could find with matching booties adding a ribbon around her head because her hair is still to find to do anything with.

Two hours later they are at the jail. Chase will be moved to a prison soon so they needed to get this done and over with. Liv while holding Grace walks into the waiting room first. Fitz stands just outside the door. She has Grace still covered underneath a soft pink blanket. On the other side of the glass divider is a phone and chair and within minutes Chase is brought in and forcefully sat in the chair with handcuff around his wrist and ankles. His face lights up with joy when he spots Liv and the baby. He looks to the officer for permission to pick up the phone. The officer looks at Liv and she nods picking up her end of the phone first. Chase is then given permission to pick up the phone. "Hi 'O'I knew you would come. So I see we had a baby girl with all the pink you have on her. I miss you 'O'. "

"I'm not your O, you don't get to call me that. My name is Olivia and I didn't come here for you. I came for me and Fitz and our daughter."

"Our… as in you and me right?" Chase askes hoping she's not referring to their child as hers and Fitz.

Fitz walks through the door and right up behind Liv. She leans her head backward allowing Fitz to kiss her. "She means our as in me and her. This beautiful princess is all me buddy." Fitz takes Grace from her mother's arms removing her blanket turning her towards Chase. "Take a good look buddy, she's all me. She even has my blue eyes and as you can see she's of a mixed race and you're not. I know black men can make beautiful light skinned babies but she's clearly has no sign of being a 100% African American child which is the only way you could have made a child with Liv. I just thought you should know." Fitz states as Liv gets up from her seat leaving a shocked, angry, pissed off Chase yelling profanities while being tackled by the officer and dragged back to his cell. "Liv you bitch, that was supposed to be my child. You'll never be able to marry that white man bitch I will never sign those divorce papers. Your that half breed ass baby will always be a bastard child." He continues to sprout out anything he can to hurt Liv and Fitz. But what he doesn't know is that he hit a nerve with Fitz by calling his child a half breed and a bastard. Yeah he would pay for that. For that he will suffer and Fitz would be sure of it.

**A/N: Yeah I know. I've been waiting to reveal Chases race for a long time. I almost went in another direction with my reveal but I liked this one better. Did anyone think Chase might have be another race other than black? How about shirtless Eli? Hahaha that was so funny to me. And Abby and Stephen asses was doing way too much in my opinion. So what's your opinion? If you feel up to it let me know. Til next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 20**

Happy Reading

**Push and Pull…**

Fitz and Liv do not speak until they reach the car when Liv can't hold it in any longer. "OMG babe did you see his face when he saw Grace wiped that smug look right off. He really thought he had me tied to him forever dumb ass. Woo I'm glad that's over. Now we can really move on without interference from his narcissistic ass." Liv states all this in total excitement when she finally notices Fitz has not said a word. "Babe did you hear me? Fitz, are you ok? Fitz…"

"Yes love it's a wrap for him. He's done." Fitz finally responds with a direct message of his own. The rest of the drive back to Fitz condo is pleasant. They grab their suit cases and head home only it's not the home in Vermont but the home in DC. Fitz wakes a sleeping Liv informing her they are about to land. When she sees that they are in DC she is confused. "Babe why are we here? I thought we were going back to Vermont."

"I have some business with my father." Is all he said.

"Ok." Liv picks up Grace as Fitz grabs their luggage and they head home. Liv can sense something is bothering Fitz but she's not sure what. Earlier in the day Fitz receive a call from Gerry stating he needed to speak with him and for him to stop by the house before returning to Vermont. After securing Liv and Grace at home he heads for his parent home.

Fitz finds his dad in bed with him mom caring for him. "Dad what's going on are you ill? Hello mom." Fitz kisses his mother on the cheek before sitting beside Gerry on the bed.

"Just under the weather son."

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?'

Gerry tries sitting up causing Fitz to reach out and assist him. "Dad is you sure you're alright?"

"Yes son, just not feeling at my best right now."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"No I don't need a doctor. Nothing a little rest won't cure."

"Son he's stubborn as a bull. So I have the doctor scheduled to make a house call. He a bit over worked I believed. A man of his age needs rest which is something he never gets since your brother was locked up." Fitz mother states.

"Ok so what up then?"

"Son I need you to take over Grant Investments. Your brother handled everything before he went away. I'm just getting to old to handle things now. All the traveling, meeting with investors, securing our wealth is weighing on me. I need you to step in son."

Fitz looks at his father and knows his father would not push him into this if it wasn't necessary. "Ok dad let me talk with Liv and explain things. She's expecting to return to Vermont but it looks like we will be here a little longer. I will take care of it. You rest and let mom take care of you. Mom I want to be called if you or dad need anything. Dad please if you start to feel worse go and see a doctor." Fitz knew the family business like the back of his hand. He just wanted to make his own name and his own money. He now has that. So he really has no reason to not help his father keep the family business running. He worked smart not hard. That's why his fortune was so great. He would do the same with his family's business but it would take some time which included a lot of traveling. How in the hell would he explain this to Liv. He could only hope she would understand.

As Fitz travels home he makes a phone call pressing the hand free calling from his truck. "What up Fitz?"

"Tom do you still have people on the inside of the prison?"

"Yep and they are willing and waiting to make money. Life in prison does that to you. The guards are as crooked as the system they work for."

"$10,000.00 to make Chase suffer without killing him, he needs to be treated like a rapist would be treated in prison. $5000.00 apiece for the inmate or inmates who does it, and $10,000.00 to the guard who allows it. I also want him to know it because of me and only I can stop it. Give him option A or option B either way he will die but he doesn't need to know that."

"Done brother he's due to be transferred to federal lockup tomorrow."

"Tom…"

"Yeah."

"Check your account."

"Thanks brother."

"Anytime… Hey, how's things going with Liz?"

"Things are good really good."

"Will I finally get to meet her then?"

"I believe so. I think she's the one."

"Dam…really? Ok that is great. I will be in DC for a while taking care of the family business. I will need you help with that also. I need to put trust worthy people in place so let's plan on getting together."

"I will do that it will give you and Liv the chance to meet Liz. I think her and Liv will get along well."

"Ok keep me posted." They hang up and Fitz continues his journey home. Once home he calls out to Liv not seeing her when he walks in. "Livvie I'm back love."

Liv appears from the kitchen with Grace stuck to the front of her body in the new infant body holder. "Hey babe. I made dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Yes love, but we need to talk."

Liv stops and gives him a look. "Hmm I know that look. I'm listening."

"Umm…as you know my father is not a young man anymore…"

"Fitz you can't start a statement off like that. Just say it."

"Ok…my father wants me to take over the family business. I said yes, so we have to stay here in DC for a bit longer."

"No…no…no babe youuuu have to stay here a bit longer. Me and Grace are going back to Vermont. You have a jet, and a helicopter that allows you to travel so why do WE have to stay here. I don't want to stay here. I love our home in Vermont. So you have to stay a while I understand but I'm not staying in DC when I have Vermont…nope no way no how and anyway is that what you want to do?"

Fitz looks at Liv and can't help but to laugh. "Not really but it's my family. I need you and Grace near me at all times. I don't want you and our baby miles away from me. I want to come home to both of you."

"That's what the helicopter and plane is for. I don't want to stay in DC."

"Liv you still have to open your business here in DC. Just take this time to do that."

"Fitz Grace is only two weeks old. I still haven't healed from having her. This thing with Chase has interrupted our lives. Can I at least get to my six weeks to enjoy just us and our baby?"

The playful Fitz is now gone. He needs Liv to understand that he need her and their daughter in the same state he's in a car ride away not a fucking flight away. "Liv honey I need you and our daughter her with me."

"Fitz Vermont is less than an hour away in the air. You can travel home and back here in less time it takes you to drive from you parent's to this home. Fiiiiitz I don't want to stay here. I want Vermont not Washington DC."

Fitz is torn. He's knows Liv is right. He also has another reason he wants to stay in DC. All his contacts and connections are here. Chase needed to be handled. He doesn't want to take a chance on anyone finding out about his house in Vermont. Vermont is sacred ground. The things he was up too could not spill over to his sacred place. "Baby look can you just stay here with me for a while, if it take too long handling my father's affairs we can go back to Vermont."

"How long is too long Fitz?"

"Umm about two weeks." Liv thinks about it and tells him she will think about and give him an answer later. She refused to answer him now while he was looking at her with those crystal blue eyes. She prepares his dinner plate and they eat enjoying their meal as Liv continue to think of ways to get back to Vermont the place of love and peace and serenity.

"Fitz you do remember Grace has her two week checkup in two days? So either way we have to go back HOME." Liv states putting special emphases on the word home.

Fitz is very intelligent and gets Liv drift right away. "Shit I forgot. Well why don't you guys go home and then have the copter bring you back after your appointment. I can have the nursery set up while you're gone."

"No how about we go together and you fly back and we stay in Vermont." It was a statement not a question.

"You're really adamant about staying in Vermont aren't you?"

"And you're trying very hard to find an excuse not too? The nursery is not even set up here. Look Fitz, do whatever you want too. Grace and I are returning to Vermont how you deal with that is up to you. I don't know what's going on with you right now but it's not normal and for whatever reason you don't care to talk about it and I'm ok with that….for now. So do what you have to do for your parents but don't forget you also have a family of your own now." With that Liv got up and dumped the remainder of her food in the garbage disposal and rinse out her plate leaving Fitz in the kitchen.

Fitz watched her movements without a word. What could he say? Liv I need to stay here and get my revenge on Chase for calling my baby girl a half breed, no he couldn't say that of course not but he refused to take his toxic energy to their sacred home no matter how Liv felt about it. He just couldn't say that to her. He had also developed a complex. Chase had gotten under his skin. He didn't know how long Chase's reach extended and wanted his fiancé and his child wherever he was. Until Chase was shut down permanently he needed Liv and Grace close to him. There was also one other thing he needed and was sure by the time this is over he would have it and that was signed divorced papers. Yep he wanted those papers signed giving Chase no chance in hell to ever cause problems with his marriage to Liv and it would be a legal marriage not just for show but on paper and by law. Fitz also knew that with Chase being legally married to Liv his daughter by law was Chase's daughter and that did not sit well with him no matter how much power the Pope's had.

Fitz finally gets up from his seated position and empties his place before rinsing it out and placing it in the dish washer and turning it on. He then goes to their shared bedroom. As he walks into the room Liv is sitting on their bed feeding their daughter. She looks up at him and smiles but doesn't say anything.

"Ok." He says. "We go back to Vermont for our daughter's appointment. But I need to return here right after. Taking over my families business is going to take a lot of time from us and I need to be in DC to handle everything."

"Can't you fly home at night?"

"I will try. I can't make promises right now Livvie, but I will try." Liv pulls back from Fitz who is now lying across the bed next to her.

"What's going on Fitz why are you avoiding staying in Vermont? Every suggestion I throw your way you find an excuse for."

"Look Livvie I have a lot to handle her in DC, and I don't want to fly back and forth I would prefer for you and Grace to be here with me but you want to go back to Vermont so I'm allowing you to go. I just prefer to be here until all that I have to do is done, ok?" Fitz says out of frustration.

It didn't get past Liv that he said he was allowing her to go, but right now she was in a good place after shutting Chase down she just agreed and handed him Grace before heading to the bathroom for her shower. When she returns Fitz has already put Grace down. Liv decides to go downstairs and work on her business plan for OPA. Twenty minutes later she hears Fitz call out to her. "In here babe."

Fitz walks into his work office. "What are you doing?"

"Working on my business plan."

"So are you coming back up?"

"Yes babe, once I finish this last summery."

"Good because I miss you." He says as he walks up to her and softly kisses her pulse points landing on her mouth. She kisses him back until he places her hand on his erection. "Ummhmm…that's enough babe we have four more weeks to go." She gently pushes him away.

"Can I at least get special treatment tonight?"

"Maybe I really need to finish this."

Fitz steps back in frustration. "I'll be upstairs." He walks out and Liv hunches her shoulders and continue working on her business plan. His frustration didn't last long because Liv was sure to take care of her man, and he loved her special treatment and she loved doing it.

The next morning Liv wakes to an empty bed. She gets up to check on Grace and she's not in her crib. After washing her face and brushing her teeth she heads downstairs finding her fiancé having a conversation with their daughter. "Really now." (Cooing sounds) "I love mommy too." (Cooing sounds) "Aren't you too young to be trying talk?" (Nothing …just Grace staring back at her dad) "Oh so now you're giving me the silent treatment?" (Grace sneezes). "God bless you princess."

"Studies show that many babies can be very advance when Standard English is used when speaking or reading to them." Liv says causing Fitz to look up and smile at her. "Hi."

"Hi."

FEDERAL CORRECTION INSTITUETE

Chase has been transported and placed in his cell but the cell door does not close and the guards walk away. A few minutes' later three guys are standing in front of Chase. "Welcome Mr. Montgomery we've been expecting you." One prisoner says.

Chase turns to the sound of the voice and fear he's never felt before bubbles up inside of him. "H…how do you know my name?" Who are you? What is it you want?"

"We hear you like taking advantage of vulnerable women and we like turning bitch as men into women."

Chase is then attacked and held down beaten and assaulted. This treatment would continue daily. Even when Chase was place in protective custody the assault continued and a message was given each time to make sure Chase knew who was behind it all. After two weeks of continuous assaults Chase begged to the guards and inmates or anyone who would listen to get a message to Fitzgerald Grant. He dared not even mention Olivia's name. He finally understood that Fitz had a lot of power in the system and outside of the system and if he wanted to live he needed to humble down and apologize to Fitz and Olivia if that was even possible. If only they would just kill him. He was placed on suicide watch but yet still assaulted.

…

For the last two weeks Liv and Fitz have been somewhat avoiding one another except in the bedroom but even there not much is happening. After staying in Vermont alone with Grace for a week Liv returned to DC she was missing Fitz and so was Grace. She noticed Fitz seemed distracted most of the time and was out doing whatever the rest of the time. Even though they were in DC together Liv still felt lonely with a screaming baby who clearly wanted her father. Well at least this situation help Grace break from the need to be on her father's bare chest seeing he was barely around. Two weeks of not having her dad chest available Liv had to find other ways to comfort her and it was finally working.

Tired of being in the house alone Liv decides to visit with her parents and then changed her mind. They would know something was bothering her and she did not want to answer questions regard she and Fitz's relationship. So instead she called Huck. "Hey Liv, what's up?"

"Hey Huck…umm I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I need you to look into Fitz. Something is going on with him and I'm at a loss what it is."

"Liv I don't think that's a good idea. Have you talked to him, asked him any questions?"

"No…he hasn't been in a talking mood lately."

"Liv you are engaged to this man. You have to learn to communicate and not be afraid to express your concerns even if you have to press the issue. Talk to him Liv. I can't inject myself into your personal life and spy on your fiancé it's not good. You love him, he makes you happy happier than I've ever seen you."

"What if he continues to push me away then what?"

"You won't know if you don't try. Talk to him Liv. I'll check on you later." Huck hangs up. Liv sighs and falls back on the bed. In that same moment Fitz walks into their bedroom. "Hi.

Liv looks over at him from her laying position. "Hi."

**A/N: Welp I'm going to leave this right here. I want to actually know what you all think without leading questions. This time please do leave a comment. Til next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Best Mistake ever**

**Chapter 21**

**Happy Reading!**

**I Need You To Understand….**

After the love greeting Fitz walks further into the room and sits on the bed next to Liv. He doesn't speak right away but instead waits for Liv to speak first. But she doesn't say another word so he kisses her. Softly at first but of course it turns passionately aggressive and she responds as always. Before things could get carried away Fitz pulls back. "You really wanted Huck to look into me?" Fitz says surprising Liv. More like stunning Liv to more silence.

"I…I…How did you know?" Liv asked feeling a sense of betrayal from Huck.

"Camera's babe. I check on you and Grace constantly when I'm away. I heard your conversation on the phone."

"So you're spying on me?" Liv states with a voice of disbelief.

"No…Hell no…I always check the camera's when I'm not here. Why would you think I'm spying on you? You know the house has cameras?"

"I forgot your right. Sorry. I'm just frustrated Fitz. You're changing right before my eyes. The loving attentive man and father is slipping away. You don't spend time with me or Grace in the same as you used too, at least that's how it feels."

"Baby…listen I have a very full plate right now. That's why I wanted you here with me. I knew things would change when it came to the amount of time we spent together. There's something that has been bothering me that I so want to share with you but…" Fitz pauses and drops his head as he rub circles over Liv's hand.

"But what babe?" Liv has a look of concern on her face. Her heart rate picks up. "What is it Fitz?"

Fitz drops his head more. He's not sure how she will handle what he has to say but he knows it has to be said. But just as he's about to share his cell phone rings. "Excuse me love I need to take this. Hello."

"He wants to see you." Tom replies

"Hmph… really. I figured he would sooner or later. Set that up. I am with Liv now so I will hit you back later."

"Tell her I said hello."

"Will do." Fitz hangs up the phone and looks back at Liv before telling her Tom said hello."

Livvie…know that I love you but this shit with Chase is not a game."

Dam Liv thinks. How the hell did we get here? Why is he bringing up Chase? He no longer is a factor in our lives. "What…I'm not understanding? Chase is no longer a factor in our life."

"But that just it Livvie he is….Listen I know your parents took care of the marriage thing but it doesn't take away from the fact that you are indeed married to him. The law clearly states that if you have a child with another man while married legally your husband is recognized as the father of that child and he know this. You being a lawyer you know this as well. Life is not a ferry tail Livvie. What if he has documentation somewhere waiting to just throw it in our faces and our cover up is exposed? He referred to our daughter as a bastard and a half breed. That hurt me to my core Livvie…" Fitz suddenly gets choked up and pauses. Liv breath hitches as she rubs her finger over Fitz's tears.

He is feeling anger and emotional all at the same time. "The look on his face was not one of regret or a sense of loss, that son of a bitch knows he has something over us and he's not done. That was a look of vengeance. That was a direct threat to me to you and to our daughter."

Liv knows Fitz is right and she needed to stop living her life like it was a ferry tail because this is real. Liv almost have a look of fear on her face. She begins to bit her lip. She never thought of things in this matter so sure her parents had taken care of everything and there was no need to do much more. "I..I can call my father…"

"NO!" Liv jumps at his tone of voice. " I'm taking care of it. I don't want to involve your parents. They've done enough. I need to handle this myself. I need you to understand that this is something I must do myself. I will protect my family. I will shut Chase down but I also need to know that you have my back? Will you give me your support and understanding love? I need you to be my bridge through this and stand with me knowing I am doing all of this for you and our baby girl?"

"Is that why you've been distant?"

"No love, I didn't realize I was being distant for that I am sorry. I just have a lot going on my father is not well and I think he's sicker than he's letting on so I have to keep an eye on him and be there for my mom. I am not making excuses I need to be here for you guys too…it's just a lot right now."

"Fitz listen to me babe, now I need you to understand. No matter what we go through I am with you. You are the love of my life and I can't see myself living without you and Grace. Whatever you go through we go through together. But you have to include me. You have to open up to me. I know I can be a bit bratty at times but that's because you have shown me the true meaning of love and you allow me to be my true self. I am an only child I tend to get that way sometimes but I'm not a difficult person. I am your livvie and you are my Fitz…my bridge… and I am promising you that I'm all in, we are in this together. Whatever you think is best I will follow your lead from now on. But I'm not a yes man or woman I will rebel sometimes its human nature. I will not always agree but in the end we are in this together love. Now tell me what's your plan for Chase? How do we shut him down for good?"

A sense of relief washes of Fitz. He even feels a slight boner not just because of Liv's beauty but because of the love he has for her. "Well for starters I will need those divorce papers. Let's just say Chase's stay in prison has not been a pleasant one. You know a little bit of money goes a long way with men who have life. Tom just informed me that he finally wants to see me and during our visit I figured I would have him sign them as a peace of mind for myself in exchange for a peaceful prison stay. Once they are signed then and only then will he have no power over us. I will sleep better at night knowing that he has nothing to ever come back at us with."

"There in the safe all that's needed is his signature the judge has already signed them courtesy of my father."

"Listen Livvie even if it never comes to light and/or is never proven that you guys are legally married I need this for my peace of mind. I couldn't honestly marry you knowing that you are married. I would always know in the back of my mind that you are married to him and not me. That at any time if he has any proof of the marriage that takes away my rights as Grace's dad. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes babe. I understand I get it. Dot all I's and cross all T"s as my mom always say. That way nothing ever comes back to bite you."

"Liv do you think I'm failing you?"

"W…what?"

"You said I'm not here for you and Grace do you think I'm failing as a man? Is that why you stayed in Vermont?"

Liv is floored. How could he think such a thing? Did he not hear the words she just said? How could he ever think that? "Fitz…honey, no I could never think that or see you in that way. Wha…baby I love you. I was not clear on the situation but I've never seen you that way. Come here love." Liv grabs Fitz by his face and looks him directly in the eyes. "I fell in love with our dream house and like being there. You are my hero. You saved me. Chase was the worst mistake ever. Marrying him was my worst mistake ever. You are my hero. I was such a coward to not wait for you. Why did I marry him and not wait for you?"

Fitz smiles. he does not even know why he felt to ask the question. He places his hand on top of Liv's. "Livvie, I love you so much that it hurts. Sorry for my insecurities, but you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think Chase is the Best Mistake Ever… If you had not met him I would not have met you. I wouldn't have such a beautiful baby girl. I wouldn't have you. I love you Livvie."

"I love you Fitz."

A moment passes between the two before the temperature in the room rises and the war of tongues start. No, not verbal but mouth to mouth. Fitz pulls Liv to him as he kisses her and a moan escapes her mouth. The kiss is hot and Liv can feel Fitz dick on her stomach. All her senses are in overload as Fitz pull at her blouse removing it with much effort. He cups her breast as he releases her mouth sucking them one after the other. Wetness immediately build in Livs core as she throws her head back enjoying the feeling of Fitz's touch and tongue. "Mmm." She moans out again. "I love you Livvie." Fitz confesses in between sucking Liv breast only to attack her succulant lips. He quickly rid of her pants and underwear in one motion using his foot to push them to the floor as she steps out of them not missing a beat nor releasing the kiss. Liv hand are attacking his belt releasing his pants allowing them to fall to the floor as well.

His dick already spurting precum wedged between their bodies as Fitz removes his shirt and swoop Liv up placing her on the bed. He attacks her lower region with a purpose. Liv is lost and unable to utter a word. It has only been four and a half week post-delivery but neither of them thinking of that at this time continue to devour each other. Fitz can't decide which lips he wants most so he goes from one to the other causing Liv to cum unknowingly. She screams out and Fitz immediately covers her mouth with his drowning out the sound. Liv grabs her vagina as the strong orgasm hit her hard. "Oh my god Fitz…oh my god…fuuuuk!"

Fitz moves her hand and rubs circles on her clit making Liv squirt all over his hand. "Dam baby you cumming like crazy." Fitz almost loses control of himself so he slowly slides inside of Liv causing her to press her nails into his back. No words are spoken as they continue devouring each other. Fitz begins to stroke her deeply and slowly he grunts at the sensation. Liv begins to thrust her hips silently telling him she wanted more. And then it began the I love yous, the tears, the emotions, the loss of rationalization. It was hot, it was quick, it was a much needed connection and release. Neither thinking about the fact that Liv was not yet clear for sex, but who needed a doctor to tell you when your body would shut up. The moment was so intense neither could catch their breath for several minutes leaving them both satisfied and exhausted with nothing left to do but sleep in which neither could fight off.

Twenty minutes into their sleep Grace cries can be heard through the monitor, Fitz tries to sit up but Liv is lying on his chest. She slowly rises. "I'll get her babe, she's probably hungry." Liv says pushing herself up off of Fitz's chest placing her feet on the floor. She looks around for something to slip on. Finally she stands and feels the wet stickiness running down her leg. She shakes her head and retrieves a towel and quickly cleans her lower region before heading to her daughter's room.

"Hi pumpkin, there there don't cry mommies here." Liv picks Grace up and comforts her before changing her diaper and sitting down to nurse. Liv begins to sing to her baby girl who just stared up at her. "Why are you staring at mommy like that huh, yeah I know mommy and daddy is in trouble, but we won't tell daddy unless we know for sure ok." Grace slowly closes her eyes as she holds Liv's finger with her chubby little hand. Dammit Liv Grace is only 4 ½ weeks old she silently scolds herself she can only hope her birth is working. After nursing she returned to her bedroom and stopped when she saw Fitz laid out on his stomach snoring. That must have been one hell of a nut. Liv thinks to herself with a chuckle. She showers and then rejoins her fiancé in the land of sleep.

The following morning Liv is headed to OPA to meet with her team to discuss future plans and Fitz is on his way to California to meet with Chase. "Be careful baby. Chase is very manipulative. Do you have the divorce papers?"

"I got this Livvie. I've dealt with worse. I was CIA remember." He taps his pocket that held the papers.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too." They both go their separate ways after Fitz kisses Grace on her chubby cheeks.

…

Fitz and Tom step off the plane looking like they both just step out of GQ magazine. These two smelled of money and power. Head turned as they exited the plane and got into waiting rental. After arriving they show their credential and are escorted into the prisons infirmary. "Sir before we go in I must warn you he's pretty messed up. He's scheduled to be taken to the hospital for surgery for anal retraction some spit his ass from one end to the other. We also had to pump his stomach. He became violently ill after swallowing too much semen." The guard explained to Fitz and Tom. Both men nodded but said nothing.

Once they enter Chase's room they are met with an odor that would make the strongest men gage. After composing themselves they walk up to Chase who is lying on a gurney with both eyes swollen shut. Several bruises and Knots on his face and head. His left arm was in a sling and he had a boot on his right foot.

"Chase finally hears Fitz as he clears his throat and attempts to open his eyes. "Dam Chase somebody fucked you up."

"I…I..I'm sorry ple…ease make it stop." Chase slurs out unable to speak clearly.

"Make what stop I have no idea what you talking about. I was informed that you wanted to see me so here I am."

"Plee..ase Fitz. I'm sor..ry for everything I've said and done. I got the message please just make it stop. They're going to kill me in here. I can't take anymore please Fitz."

"I tell you what Chase if you sign these divorce papers I will see what I can do."

"I will sign whatever you want. I'm done. I will do whatever you want…just please make it stop." Tom walks closer to Chase handing him a pin and the divorce papers. "Sign by the X." Tom states before Chase takes the pin and signs the forms. "Good day Chase." Fitz and Tom walk out and leave the prison and Chase behind. As they are entering the plane to return to DC Tom phone rings.

"This is Tom."

"Sir once you and the gentleman left Mr. Montgomery stated to himself that Mr. Grant would pay if it was the last thing he did. He would make Mr. Grant pay and Olivia too."

"Thank you John. What hospital are you transporting him to?"

"Washington Medical Sir."

"Thank you, look to be compensated a little extra." Tom hangs up a sees Fitz looking directly at him.

"He's not done. What do you want to do?"

"Me…I don't want to do anything, but you can do whatever you feel is necessary." Tom nods and shakes Fitz hand. "I will find my way back to DC. You go home to that beautiful fiancé of yours."

"Understood, how about we do dinner at my house tomorrow. I think it's time I meet Liz."

"We'll be there." Tom says before exiting the plane walking past the rental car before becoming invisible right before Fitz's eyes. Fitz sits back as the plane prepares for takes off.

It would later be documented the Chase Phillip Montgomery died from complications of anesthesia during surgery.

**A/N: Woo finally there you have it no more Chase. Now let's see how our favorite couple handles life with no distractions.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 22**

**A/N: All I can say is I love my ff family. You guys are my inspiration and I can't do any of this without you.**

**Family Matters**

Fitz returns home the following day from meeting with investors to find Olivia's entire team lounging on the back patio. "Hello everyone."

"Hey Fitz." Quinn speaks with excitement

"Fitz." Stephen says with a nod

"Hey Fitz my man…" Harrison greets with a smile

"Hey." Abby says with a wave and Huck just nods.

"Hey babe." Liv says as she stands and greets him with a kiss while holding their baby girl.

"I see the families all here. What's the occasion?"

"We're celebrating OPA will officially be opening next month. I will be officially past my six weeks and ready to get started."

"Oh really, that's great love. You're finally doing it huh?"

"Yes babe I'm finally doing it."

"And it's going to be great."

"And it's going to be great."

"So does this mean we can set a date now?" Fitz asks Liv. She steps a half step back silently asking the question. Fitz taps his jacket pocket and smiles.

"This definitely means we can set a date." She answers as everyone else looks on.

"Should we leave and give you two love birds some privacy, so you can properly rip the dapper ass suit of Fitz, looking good by the way Fitz." Abby says with a sly smirk on her face.

"Thank you Abby… I think." Fitz says with a furrowed brow. "I'm going to go change I'll be right back." After kissing Liv again as he runs his hand through his baby girls soft hair he goes back inside of the house.

"Dam Liv you let your man out of the house looking and smelling like that?" Quinn says once Fitz is safely inside the house and cannot hear her.

Liv chuckles. "I'm very secure in my abilities Quinn he belongs to me and me only. So yes I let my good looking, good smelling man out looking and smelling like that." Everyone broke into a full blown laughter even Huck let out a grunting laughter.

The family continues to hang out together. Really getting to know Fitz and vice versa. There is laughter in the air. Stephen even apologizes to Fitz about him and Abby's loudness during their last visit. Fitz let him know the situation was water under a bridge. Abby begin to tease Fitz about how much Grace favored him and the problems he would have with boys when she grows up. Everyone laughed at how Fitz would go from zero to ten about hurting any boy that came near his daughter and how she wouldn't be allowed to date until she was 30. Huck even joined in the conversations at times. It was a really joyous gathering.

About 2hrs into the celebration Liv excuses herself under the pretense of nursing Grace and escaped to the nursery. She needed to know if she had anything to worry about not following the doctor's order about not having sex. She calls her OB while cradling her daughter. "Hi my name is Olivia Pope may I please speak with Dr. Conway?" Liv waits for the doctor to come on the line. Having a personal phone for you OB is a privilege that she was glad to have. "This is Mary."

"Hi Dr. Conway this is Olivia Pope."

"Hello Olivia, how can I help you today?"

"Umm…I have a question. My fiancé and I kind of got carried away and had unprotected sex last night is there any possibility I may be pregnant?"

"Hmm. You're on the Depo correct?"

"Yes it was administered before my discharge 4 ½ weeks ago."

"Ok then no need to worry Depo is most effective 7 days after being administered so you should be safe. But please watch for signs of pain, spotting, or discharge because you really shouldn't be sexually active until after your six week checkup. This gives your body time to heal. Please Olivia try to restrain from sex if at all possible, and I will run a pregnancy when you come in just to be sure. If you find that you can't restrain from sexual activity please use a condom because your uterus and cervix is still healing and you are prone to infections. Are there any other concerns I can help you with?"

"No Dr. Conway you've given me more than enough to take in. Thank you."

"You're welcome Olivia bye now." The phone call ends. Liv blows out a sigh of relief. She places Grace back in her crib and returns to the gathering. Fitz can't take his eyes off of Liv once she returns. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever been attracted too. His love for her grows more and more each day. Her beautiful plain natural look really turns him on and after last night his erection was getting very hard to control. He gets up from his sitting position and catches Liv before she could get outside the door pulls her into his office and attacks her long soft neck. "Hi.

"Hi." She softly says as Fitz turns her around and kisses her soft spot on her neck.

"Umm Fitz honey we can't."

"Yes we can." He continues to softly kiss and suck on Liv neck and ear. Liv breath hitches. She is so turned on right now. Her resistance for this man is none and void. She could feel his hardness against her butt as he fondles her breast.

"We can't do this not right now. We have company."

"I think it can do right there on that desk." Liv is melting, her wetness is pooling in her underwear. Her heart rate is picking up, her mind is cloudy. She and Fitz both are panting.

"Fitz we have to stop." Liv says before pulling herself out of Fitz grip shaking her hands in the air as if she trying to rid herself of the sexual energy through her fingers she moves further away from him. He continues to stalk towards her backing her into his desk. "I spent all day thinking about you, wanting you, needing you. I can't just stop…can you?" Liv breathe hitches in her throat as Fitz closes the space between them. The sexual tension in the room is high and thick. Warnings her OB gave her were out of the window. She couldn't think. She slides up onto the desk raising the hem of her dress as she positions herself opening her legs as to allow room for Fitz to step in between them.

Once there is no more space between them Fitz tilts his head to the left releasing his tongue for Liv to take into her mouth. She does as she tilts her head to the right sucking on his tongue savoring the taste of scotch she let out a moan. "Mmm." Fitz runs his hands up her thigh gripping her ass as she unbuckles his belt and pants. She runs her hand over his ass as well sliding her hands along the waistband of his briefs forcing them down pass his hips allowing them to fall hitting the floor with the clank of his belt buckle. She palms his hardness slowly stroking it as pre cum spills out of it into her hand. He hisses and pulls her to the edge of the desk and removes her skimpy panties.

Trying to regain some sense of control she tries to talk her way out of her lust. "Babe Dr. Conway said we should wait I might develop an infection."

"Surely not from me Livvie my dick is clean." Fitz says through hooded eyelid and a deep baritone voice filled with desire and lust. "Whatever will happen…happen last night love." Fitz cuffs Liv's leg at the knee and enters her with a powerful stroke causing her to inhale deeply and arch her back throwing her arm around Fitz neck as he deep strokes her laying her on the desk he goes deeper. Liv tries to not scream out but as usual her man is fucking her good. "Oh...Oh..Oh…Yeah…Yeah..Yeah…mmm."

"Shit baby who pussy is this?" "Ohhhh fuck." Liv yells out "whose is it?" "It's yours baby…It's all yours fuuuuck! Harder baby fuck me harder."

"You like that Livvie, you like when I fuck you hard?" "Yeeeeeeeeessss!"

"I make this pussy wet don't I…" "Yeeeesssss!"

"Dam I love your tight pussy, fuck baby you feel so gooood!" Sweat is now covering both of their bodies as Fitz pulls down the straps to Liv's sun dress taking her breast one by one into his mouth lightly biting her nipples causing her to explode. "That's right baby cum for me…cum on this dick." Fitz suddenly quickens his pace stroking Liv harder and deeper as he feels his own climax approaching. "Oh fuck Livvie I'm cumming baby, fuck yeah I'm cumming baby." Fitz latches on to Liv's neck with his strong tongue as he rides out his orgasm bottoming out inside of Liv causing her to bite into his shoulder to muffle her scream as they both go over what we call the edge. Fitz continues to stoke in and out of her not wanting to end the feeling of being inside of her hot wet tight canal. He jerks as his body release the last of his seed. "Fuck baby I can't get enough of you. Everything about you turns me on. Now what was that about Dr. Conway?"

"Mm doesn't matter now. Whatever will happen…happen last night." Liv repeats with a smile.

"You sure you said something about an infection?"

"If making love to my fiancé before my six week check will cause me to get an infection, it's too late now cause I can't stop…can you?"

"Fuck no. I want this pussy every day, every night, and sometime three to four times in a 24hr period."

"Dam baby when will I have time for other things?"

"When I'm not fucking and sucking you."

"You are so nasty… you do know that right?"

"And you love it."

"And I love it." She repeats. They grab some whips Fitz keeps in his office and clean themselves up before returning to the gang who has all moves into the living room.

As Fitz and Liv re-enters the living room the doorbell rings for the second time. "I guess no one hears the doorbell." It was more of a statement than a question

"This isn't our house." Abby answers for everyone as she hunches her shoulders. Fitz goes to answer and is met with Tom and Liz. "Hey Thomas and you must be Liz?" Liz smiles "Yes."

"You can kill that Thomas shit man." Fitz laughs and step to the side allowing them to enter. "Everybody this is Tom my beste and his lady Liz. This is my beautiful fiancée Olivia, that's her beste Abby and Abby's boyfriend Stephen, Huck and Quinn." Fitz points out everyone as he introduces them.

"Nice to meet you all." Tom says as him and Liz walk further into the room. "Nice to meet everyone." Liz says. Tom and Liz join the family.

Abby walks up to Liv. "You do know you got that I've been fucked real good look on your face plus we could hear you guys. I hope you washed your ass."

"Shut up Abs. Do I really look like I just got fucked?"

"Yes." Quinn says. "And you smell like it too." Liv pulls the neckline of her dress to her nose and sniffs before excusing herself upstairs. Abby and Quinn fall out laughing making everyone turn and look at them. 20 minutes later Liv reappears with Grace in her arms freshly showered and her hair in a tight bun when Abby couldn't help herself. "You do know we were kidding right? Well only partly your hair was a sweaty mess, but we didn't really smell you." "Fuck you and Quinn both Abby." Liv walks away and joins Fitz on the couch. He notice she was freshly showered and her hair was neatly pulled back in a bun and just smiled at her as she lays her head on his shoulder as Fitz takes Grace from her.

"Oh my god she is beautiful, look at all that hair." Liz says while covering her mouth. "It's so thick."

"Yeah it's starting to curl up a lot it used to be really strait." Fitz volunteers "Liz this is Grace our little princess."

"Do you mind if I hold her?" Fitz sits forward to hands Grace to Liz. Liv Jumps up and grabs Grace from Fitz before he could do so. "Um I'm sorry I'm not too comfortable allowing people I don't know well holding her."

Liz drops her hands. "I understand. I would probably fill the same way." Fitz looks at Liv like she got two heads and sits back on the sofa as Liv gets up and walks away with Grace. Fitz excuses himself and follows Liv. He catches up to her in the kitchen. "What was that?" He asks tilting his head sideways.

Liv looks at Fitz with a glare. "Not now Fitz. If my explanation to her was not enough than I don't know what else to tell you."

"Liv if she's cool with Tom she's cool with me."

"I don't know her."

"But Tom does."

"Truth be told I don't know Tom that well either."

"Hell I don't know Abby or Quinn or any of your friends well, and you allow them to hold her. What about that? Hell Abby took her right out of her car seat minutes after we met."

"Babe look I have no problem with Tom holding her, but until I'm comfortable with Liz or anyone else they will not be holding my child and why are you making a big deal out of this anyway?

"You know what…forget it…fine…we will discuss this later." Fitz returns to the living area. Liv decides to retire herself to the nursery and there she stayed until she could hear Abby coming to tell her goodbye. That they were all leaving for the evening. Placing Grace in her crib Liv goes down to bid everyone fair well. Tom and Liz decided to leave as well. Liv returns upstairs after saying her goodbyes leaving Fitz to clean up after everyone or for the morning. She just wasn't in a cleaning mood so instead she decided to bath Grace since she was still awake just cooing as she lay in her crib. Afterwards she dried and lotion her down, Fitz walks into the nursery. "You know that was rude of you to leave your company and not return." He says as he stands leaning against the doorway. Liv turns her head and looks at him with a raised brow but doesn't say anything. "First you treat Tom's lady friend like she was contagious and then you leave and not return yep just rude." Liv still doesn't respond. "So now you're not talking to me?"

"I don't want to argue with you Fitz." Liv finally say as she dresses their daughter in a pink and white onesie that say 'My Cuteness Is Real (on the front) Blink if you don't Believe Me (on the back)'. "Argue? This is us having a conversation or at least me trying to have a conversation with you."

"I didn't hear you ask me a question, all I heard was you making a statement so this supposed conversation sounds one sided." Liv states

"Ok. Don't you think it was rude of you to leave your company and not return and treat Liz like she had a plague?"

"Yes and no. My family knows me and knows how I get when my mood changes and Liz didn't find it rude for me not to want her holding our daughter at least that's the impression I got. Why are you so bothered did someone say something to you or is this just your own personal feelings?"

"I guess it's my own personal feelings."

"Well I'm sorry I made you feel that way. It was not my intent to appear rude." Fitz walks up behind Liv and wraps his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry too. Your right if it didn't bother anyone else it shouldn't bother me. You forgive me?" He places a soft peck on Liv's neck. Liv melts and turns to him kisses him while still having one hand holding Grace in place on the changing table. "You can show me once I put her down." Fitz smiles "I will be waiting." Fitz leaves out just as the house phone starts to ring. He goes to answer it. "Hello."

"Hey Fitz dear it Mya is Liv around I tried her cell but it must be turned off."

"Sure moms hold on a sec." Fitz walks back into the nursery and hands Liv the phone. "It's your mom." "Hi mom."

"Hi Livvie dear, can you stop by the house tomorrow I have something for you?"

"Sure mom I'll be there around nine."

"Ok dear see you then." Liv hang up the phone and continues tending to Grace who is just about sleep. After putting Grace down she goes to her bedroom. Fitz is in the shower so Liv changes into a silk nighty and prepares for bed. She didn't realize how tired she was until her head hit the pillow. She was sleep within minutes. She only woke momentarily when Fitz climbed in bed pulling her to him when they both drifted off.

3 am…

Fitz was awakened to his daughter cries. He decides to try bottle feeding Grace and allowing Liv to sleep. He takes Grace from her crib laying her against his chest and she immediately stops crying for a moment as her little head bobbles as she searches for her food source stopping here and there to try suckling on her father's chest. "Ok ok princess daddy is warming up your bottle now." He places her bottle in the warmer holding Grace with his large hand between her head and back. She begins to again cry this time harder and louder. Fitz shushes her as he bounces wishing the warmer was quicker. Finally her bottle is ready and Fitz tries feeding her. Once the nipple of the bottle was in her mouth she started to suckle but would release it and cry more. By the time Fitz reached her nursery and sat in the rocker she was in a full blown crying spell. She would stop and suckle and release and cry. Her cries turned into screams as she arched and stiffened her little body. Face read as a firecracker she screamed as if she was in pain. Fitz shushed and rocked trying to comfort her but it was not use.

Fitz begins to feel helpless when Liv walks into the room. Fitz looks like he's really struggling and about to cry. "Babe do you want me to get her?"

Fitz looks up. "Liv she won't stop crying and she won't take her bottle."

"Here baby hand her to me, she wants the breast plus that's the wrong nipple. That's a regular nipple you should have use the special NUK nipples made like nipple on a woman body."

Liv takes Grace and put her to her breast. It takes her a moment to calm down but she finally latches on as she pinches into her mother's skin causing Liv to hiss. "Sss mommy has to clip your nails. Shh it's ok…it's ok."

"Oh I didn't know."

"Its fine babe, I will show them to you later." Liv says looking up at Fitz. She sees he's struggling with not knowing what to do for his daughter. Liv stands up with Grace and takes Fitz by the hand leading him to the kitchen. She opens the cupboard that houses the bottles and points at the special nipples. Fitz takes one and looks at it. "I guess this does look like a breast nipple." Liv takes Grace from her breast and hands her to Fitz as she begins to cry. She switches the nipple after taking the milk filled bottle from Fitz. She then hands it to him as he tries to comfort his screaming daughter. Fitz tries feeding Grace again this time she latches on to the bottle and suckles as she grabs her dad skin and chest hairs. Fitz looks at Liv and smiles. "Thank you." He says followed by a kiss.

"You're welcome. You got this so I'm going back to bed."

Liv goes back to bed and Fitz goes back to the nursery only to come to bed after Grace feeding and poopy diaper change.

The following morning Fitz is off to a meeting at the Grant Corp and Liv and Grace headed to Liv's parents. Once Liv arrived her mother greeted her at the door. "Hi dear, oh my you brought my grandbaby." Mya takes Grace from Liv and hands her a large envelope. "What's this mom?"

"It was dropped off by a courier I signed for it under the pretense of being you. I have a pretty good idea what it is but I didn't want to invade your privacy." Liv sits down and opens the envelope while Mya gushes over her granddaughter. Minutes later Liv gasps and looks up at her mother. "Mom Chase is dead."

"What do you mean Chase is dead?"

"This is a letter of Transfer of Estate that states upon the death of Chase Phillip Montgomery that I am herby the sole inheritor along with any children born with the Montgomery name. Apparently Chase came from money. I knew his parents were well off and left everything to him but I didn't think they were rich."

"Let me see that." Mya reads the letter and true to Liv's words she had indeed inherited and Estate and 15 million dollars. "Well that ass did something good after all it took him to die to do it."

"Well I don't won't it." Liv says

"Girl you will be a dam fool not to take it."

"I don't need or want anything from that man mom Fitz has more than enough money to make sure we are secured."

"And now so do you. That man owes you for all he put you through with his lying ass. Liv we have always been a proud family but this is owed to you so you really need to put your pride to the side and take this money. Sell the dam house or donate it for all I care but you have a child now and her dad shouldn't be the only one securing her future. Now if you don't want the money I'll take it and put it in a trust for my grandbaby as well as any other children you two may have. Hell 12 million of that money actually belongs to Fitz for the money he gave to those investors."

"Ok I need to talk to Fitz first and then I will take this into consideration."

"That's all I ask Livvie but in the event Fitz doesn't agree, you can turn everything over to me. Hell I will secure it for you."

"Mom we have money. You and dad don't need for anything involving that."

"Well baby when gift horse looks you in the eye don't act like you don't see it."

"Mom that's not how that saying goes." Liv laughs

"I know but you get my drift."

"I will be in touch after I talk to Fitz." Liv state before preparing to leave when Eli walks in the door.

"Hi dad."

"Well hello Livvie bear, is that my little bugger bear." Eli kisses both women and takes his granddaughter from Mya arms. "Oh my word she is getting so chunky and look at this hair."

Liv smiles as her dad gushes over Grace. "Umm dad Chase is dead." Eli stops momentarily and looks at Liv. "Dead really?"

"Yeah this came here for me informing me of my inheritance of his Estate and money." Eli looks at the letter and hands it back to Liv. "Well that's the end of that problem."

"I don't want it."

"Well Livvie that's your choice but I think he owes it to you."

"That's what mom said."

"Your mom is a smart woman as are you. I'm sure you'll make the best decision."

…..

Fitz arrives at the Grant Corp and is immediately greeting by a woman. "Hello Mr. Grant Cyrus Beene is waiting for you in your office. He insisted on waiting in there for you."

"Thank you Karen." Fitz says as he continues on his way but is stopped again by this woman. "Oh and Mr. Grant here's your coffee Sir just the way you like it black with cream only." Fitz looks back at her as she bats her eyes at him. He takes the coffee and sets it down. "Actually I like my coffee black with no cream and no sugar and I can get my own. You on the other hand need to get to work."

"Yes Mr. Grant." She walks away slightly embarrassed but not deterred.

Fitz enters his office to see Cyrus sitting in his chair. "Cyrus I see you don't understand that I am not my father or my brother so you can get your ass out of me chair."

"Fitzgerald I see you finally decided to come to work." Cyrus stands and walks around Fitz's desk removing himself from his chair.

"What do you want Cyrus. I know this isn't a social visit and stop calling me Fitzgerald."

"Look Fitz your father put me in charge of this corporate office and you can't keep firing everyone I've had in place for years."

"I can do what the ever the hell I want too. This is my family business and when and where I see changes needs to be made I will make them because I am in charge now. My father and brother may have trusted you to handle things but I'm here now and I make all the final decisions."

"Can you at least keep me informed before you fire my entire staff?"

"I will do you one better I will allow you to fire your staff starting with Karen. I don't like flirtatious secretaries I am an engaged man and she has already crossed the line. Fire her."

"But Fitz she's one of my best employees."

"You fire her or I will and then I will fire you."

"She will be gone by the end of day."

"Thank you. Now get out of my office." Cyrus leaves without another word.

Fitz decides to check on his father and dials his childhood home. "Hi mom."

"Hi son, how's everything going with Liv and the baby?"

"They're fine mom. How's dad?"

"He's better. He ate something today."

"Mom I think dad needs to be in a hospital something is not right. I think he's sicker than he's letting on."

"I've been trying son to get him to go, but he refuses."

"I tell you what. I will stop by today and take him myself if I have too."

"Ok son in the mean time I will keep trying to convince him to go."

"Ok love you mom."

"Love you too son. Kiss Liv and the baby for me I'm sure your dad would love to see them."

"I will bring them with me."

"That sound great son thank you."

"No problem mom, talk to you later."

"Bye son."

"Bye mom." Fitz hangs up and calls Liv.

"Hi."

"Hi love. Do you have any plans later today?"

"No babe, I was just going to head home after I leave my parent's house."

"Ok I would like for us to stop by my parents so they can see you and Grace, plus I want to check up on my dad."

"That's fine babe what time?"

"At about 1 o'clock."

"Ok pick us up from home we should be there by then, plus I want to talk to you about something important."

"If it's important Liv I have time now."

"No babe I have to show you first."

"Ok, is it something I should be concerned about?"

"No love I just want you opinion on it that's all."

"No problem I will see you at 1 then. Love you baby kiss my princess for me."

"I love you too I will."

1 o'clock….

Fitz pulls up to his home and goes inside. "He's sees Liv sitting on the sofa reading to their baby girl. "Hi love."

"Hey babe." Fitz walks over and kisses his daughter and Liv on the forehead before sitting down next to her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"This." She hands him the envelope and waits for his reaction. Fitz reads over the document.

"So he's dead?"

"Apparently so."

"And he left all this to you?"

"Yes." Liv bits her lip as she answers. "I don't want anything from him. My parent's thinks I should take it. Sell or donate the Estate and put the money in a trust fund or something but I wanted to talk to you about it. Plus my mom pointed out that 12 million of that money is yours anyway seeing you paid back those investors."

"Take the 12 million and put it to use anyway you like. The rest donate to a charity or something."

"Are you sure."

"Yes love I'm sure. He's gone. I get my money back. You get a 12 million dollar gift from me, and some foundation gets 3 million plus an Estate worth more money it's a win win for everyone except Chase since he's dead." Fitz never asked Tom what happened with Chase and Tom never spoke on it either so this was news to him as well.

"Umm ok but 12 million baby that a hell of a gift."

"For you pretty lady it's everything. You're not good at accepting help from not even me. So this is my gift to you. Please say you will accept it? You have given me so much, your love, a beautiful daughter, and a promise to become my wife. This is the least I can do."

"I accept my love. Thank you."

"You're welcome now let's get out of here."

**A/N: I love the dialogue between these two. They don't stay mad with each other long. Fitz and Liv are still learning things about one another. Do you think Liv was justified in her not wanting Liz to hold Grace? What about her leaving everyone downstairs and not returning was that rude? And how heartbreaking was it to see Fitz struggle with feeding Grace? My heart broke. Do you think her parents were correct in assuming she should take the Estate/money? How do you feel about everyone reaction to the news of Chase's death? Were you surprised at Fitz's reaction and his advice to Liv on what to do? What do you think is going on with Gerry? Leave a review. I like to know what you think. Til next time…..**

**P.S. I've changed my fb page. I had to separate myself from negative people. I originally was going to come off of social media, but I can't stay away from you guys. Those who have access to the page will see me and know it's. We are taking this journey to greater things together. Love guys….**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 23**

**I'm sorry it took so long to bring this chapter. I had to scrap the original it was wayyyyy too emotional. This one is a bit emotional as well but not too much. I hope. Thank you guys for the reviews and your thoughts. You all are truly the best family a girl could have to never have met any of you. One guest wrote about Fitz and Liv's recklessness being addressed…no worries it coming. Now let see how our couple handle life events as more situation comes their way. Happy Reading.**

**Too Much to Handle**

Fitz and Liv arrive at the Grant home and find that Gerry is up and sitting at the table eating. "Hey dad, I see you're up and eating."

"Hey son, and hello Ms. Olivia, yes son your mom told me she called you and I don't want you to make me go to the hospital so I figured I'd better get up and eat something." Before Liv could replay and say hello Marie walks into the room and is excited to see her son, grandchild and soon to be daughter in law. "Well hello you guys. I'm so glad you made it. As you can see you guys coming got Gerry out of bed."

"Yeah I see, hey mom." Fitz states kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi Ger and Marie Gerry you really had us worried." Liv states

"Dad seriously what going on how are you really feeling? Fitz asks.

"Oh son it's nothing just some gas or something."

"Well dad you been ill for quite some time now so you either make a doctor's appointment or I'm taking you to the emergency your choice."

"Well I guess I will be making a doctor's appointment." Gerry attempts to stand and clutches his chest as his knees buckle. Fitz catches him before he hits the floor. Marie and Liv gasps with fear. "Dad!" Fitz says as he holds on to his father. "That's it you're going to the hospital." Gerry doesn't argue as he clutches his chest. "Babe I will drop Grace off to my parents and then I will meet you there." Marie grabs her purse and follows Fitz to his father's car while Liv secures Grace in their car. Fitz and his parents head to the hospital as Liv head to her parent's home.

Once Fitz pulls up to the emergency he runs inside and yells for help stating his father is having a heart attack. The staff jumps into action grabbing a gurney and following Fitz outside. Gerry is rushed inside and his examination starts. Gerry continues to clutches his chest stating he's having a hard time breathing. Fitz stands back holding his mother as the doctor's work on Gerry. The doctor's throw out medical questions at Marie such as does he has a history of any illnesses. She answers just as quickly. Gerry is immediately given a nitro under his tongue, blood is drawn, an E  
KG is preformed, he's also placed on a heart monitor and an IV is placed in his arm. The nitro is giving him immediate relief. He's rushed down to Radiology for an emergency CAT scan while Fitz and Marie wait. Fitz tries calling Liv but gets her voicemail. So he waits and tries five minutes later still no answer. So he then tries her parents. "Hello." Eli answers.

"Hey pops. It's Fitz did Livvie make it there yet?"

"Yes son, she left about 15 minutes ago. How's your dad is everything ok?"

"We don't know yet, but thank you for asking."

"Well our prayers are with your family and Livvie should be there shortly."

"Ok thank pops I will keep you posted let me try and call Liv again."

"Ok son, talk with you later, and don't worry about your little Gracie poo she's in good hands and we can keep her as long as you need us too."

"Thanks pops I'll talk with you later." Fitz hangs up and tries Liv again…

**10 minutes earlier…**

Liv gets on the expressway to head toward the hospital and meet Fitz and his parents. Just as she merges into traffic a shooting pain hits her lower pelvic area causing Liv to jerk the wheel almost hitting a truck on her right. The pain hit her again this time it was twice as painful then the first time. She swerves in front of the semi on her right in which pushes her car into the stopping lane towards the embankment with such a force that it spins her car around then underneath the truck bed as it jack knifes against the railing. Liv head hits the side window rendering her unconscious as her car is dragged until the semi comes to a stop. Passer byes calls 911 just as a fire truck is traveling down the same express way. They jump into action trying to rescue Liv from the mangled mess her car has turned into. "Get the jaws of life." One firefighter yells out she's still alive." As more emergency vehicles pull up they block off traffic and tend to the truck driver who is unharmed as other's cut Liv's mangled body out of her crushed car. After a large team effort Liv is removed from the car and her unconscious body is placed on a gurney and placed in the ambulance. She then rushed to the hospital with the sirens blaring.

**Back at the Hospital….**

Fitz and Marie are still waiting to hear news of Gerry's condition when the doctor walks in. "Mrs. and Mr. Grant it seem that Mr. Grant has a large blockage in his left heart ventricle and will need emergency surgery. He is in the first stages of a heart attack and we need to act fast to stop it. "What do you need from us?" Marie asks. "Just a signature since Mr. Grant has been sedated for his procedure." Marie signs the necessary forms. "We will keep you posted on his condition." The Doctor states, just as his pager goes off another ER resident walks up to him. "We have a MVA coming in African American female approximately late 20's early 30's unconscious with unknown injuries eta 5 minutes." "Ok set up room four and have surgery on standby. Call ortho and neuro and have them also ready." He then turns back to Marie and Fitz. "Your family is in good hands. I will have someone come to escort you guys to surgery waiting." He walks away.

Something in Fitz's gut tells him something is not right. He calls Liv again and gets no answer. Marie looks up at him and sees the worry in his face. "What is it dear?"

"I can't reach Liv and that description the doctor just gave sounds a lot like her."

"Oh my you don't think…"

"I'm not sure mom I hope not. You go and be with dad I'm staying here until I'm sure it's not her." Fitz dials Liv again and again and gets the same result voicemail. Marie is escorted to surgery waiting and Fitz stays put anxiously watching the staff as they prepare for the arrival of the ambulance. Five minutes later the staff rushes outside the ambulance bay area. Fitz rushes to the doors and his heart drops into his stomach. "LIVVIE!" He rushes to her side as an ER staff member climbs on top of Liv and start chest compressions. "Sir stand back!" "That's my fiancée what the hell happened?" "Sir step back and let us do our job." "Livvie, baby I'm here, come on Livvie breathe baby!" The staff continues chest compressions as they rush Liv to the large ER room filled with equipment and a lot of lights. "We got a pulse!" The female staff member on top of Liv yells out. "Sir what's you fiancées name?" "Olivia…Olivia Pope!" Fitz states franticly.

"Ms. Pope...Ms. Pope can you hear me?" The doctor yells. Liv is poked and prodded and immediately intubated during her full examination that showed internal bleeding and a possible pneumothorax. A chest tube was placed in the side of her chest. She is then rushed to surgery. Fitz immediately contacts the Popes and informed them of Liv's accident and condition. Feeling that Liv needed all the family there he called Huck. Fitz was an emotional mess in one operating room was his father and in another was the love of his life. He located his mother and shared the news with her. They both cried together the only difference is Fitz cried on the inside trying to be strong for his mom and his daughter.

The Pope's arrive within 30 minutes of Fitz's call followed by Abby, Quinn, Huck, Harrison and Stephen. "How is she Fitz?" Mya asks with a tear stained face. "She's in surgery I'm not sure she was unconscious when they brought her in. They had to do chest compressions." "OMG!" Everyone states at the same time. "That's all the doctor could tell me cause I'm not next of kin he wasn't supposed to tell me that much but he saw my predicament with me being her with my dad, then Liv. I will get the doctor so they can better explain it." Fitz rushes off after hugging everyone and finds the ER doctor that worked on Liv. Fitz returns with the doctor who explains that Liv has a concussion, possible collapsed lung due to the impact of the crash.

This is the worse day of Fitz's life. He doesn't know what he would do without Liv or his father. His worse fear is upon him. Being helpless when it came to helping Liv. He hugs his baby girls as he breaks down and cries not caring that everyone was around him. Abby and Quinn walks up to him. "Fitz we are here for you no matter what, for as long as you need us." Abby assures him. "We are here for you all." Quinn adds. "Yes the family agrees." Eli walks up to Fitz and gives him a much needed hug as Abby takes Grace from his arms. "Fitz they are going to be ok. We have to believe that. I'm here for you. I will be strong for you. This is a lot on you, but don't give up. Take your moment to let the pressure out. I got you son." Eli hugs him tighter and Fitz head falls on his shoulder. Mya is sitting with Marie holding her hand being her strength as well when suddenly Eli's words hit Fitz like a ton of bricks.

"Aaaaaaaa!" Fitz howls out as he falls to his knees and tears stain his face. The site of a grown man breaking down break everyone around him. He wanted to be strong but he's never felt this type of fear before, he's never felt this broken before. He's never felt this helpless before, and he's never had someone be strong for him outside of his mother. Everyone is by his side within moments. No one says anything at first they all just hug and allow the tears to fall as they all are led by Mya began to pray. Thankfully Grace is sleeping and not affected by this emotional moment in time.

It has been two in a half hours since Gerry and Liv went into surgery when the surgeon for Liv appears. "Pope family?" Everyone turns to him giving him their undivided attention anxiously listening to his words. "I'm Dr. Olsen one of the surgeons operating on Olivia. She is in critical condition. She has a small brain bleed causing swelling along with a sever concussion. We are now performing a craniotomy to find the bleed. We removed the blood from her chest and repaired her collapsed lung. She has a lot of bruising but she is stable at this time and taking the surgery well. Are you guys also here for Mr. Grant?" "Yes everyone answers."

The surgeon's heart is filled with compassion. Two love ones in two separate operating rooms is not something he could ever get used too. "I was in on part of Mr. Grant's surgery as well. He came through fine. We placed a balloon in his heart for now to open his ventricle once we removed the blockage. He will be moved to CICU (Cardiac Intensive Care Unit) shortly and you all can see him in about an hour. The CICU is just down the hall in the opposite direction of the OR. Again I'm sorry for what your family is going through, does anyone have any questions or concerns?"

"Do you know how much longer for Olivia it will be before she's out of surgery?" Mya asks

"It's exploratory so I can't really say at this time but I will be sure to keep you all updated."

"Thank you." Everyone says as if they were all on auto pilot.

Grace finally wakes with a hungry tummy. Mya sits down to feed her and realizes she left Grace's bottles in the fridge at home. "Oh dear, I forgot her bottles." Abby jumps up. "Momma Pope I can go and get it for you?" "Oh thank you Abby, but there's only 4 bottles there. Liv figures she would not be gone the entire day." Mya remembers

"There's frozen breast milk at the house. Liv pumped daily so there's a freezer full. So don't worry moms we have plenty." Fitz states in a somber voice.

"Here Abby these are the keys, the alarm is not active we were in a hurry and didn't set it. Please set it before you leave this is the code." Eli hands Abby a card with the code written on it. "Ok I'll be right back." "I'm going with you Abby." Stephen volunteers. "Ok…so momma Pope why don't I take Grace with me her little tummy is probably hurting I can just go to Liv and Fitz house that way I will have everything she needs right in arms reach." Fitz hands her his keys without question. She hand Eli back his keys she and Stephen prepares to leave. "Keep me posted." As Abby and Stephen turns to leave, Tom and Liz appear. Tom goes to Fitz and Marie and hugs them introducing Liz to Marie and the Pope's vice versa. "How are they?" Fitz explains what he knows after Tom introduces Liz to everyone they all continue to wait. Abby and Stephen takes Grace so they can feed her as her cries began to build leaving Fitz broken, confused and helpless.

One hour later just as everyone enters the hall to go to see Gerry the surgeon walks and update everyone that Liv made it through surgery and they were able to stop the brain bleed, but she still had some swelling. Just as the doctor finished giving his update Liv is wheeled out of the OR. She looks worse than she actually is. Everyone is frozen at the site of her. Mya faints in Eli's arms. Fitz hand goes to his mouth as to keep the bile from coming up. Huck drops his head. Tom tries not to cry at the feeling of sadness he's never experienced. Harrison turns and walks away emotional as hell. Quinn reaches out to touch Liv's hand and whispers to her that they are all there and Grace is taken care of. Liz hugs Tom and Marie is stunned to silence. The surgeon tells the family they can see Gerry now and he will come to get them when they get Liv settle into MICU (Medical Intensive Care Unit) which is located a floor above CICU. He then tends to Mya. The men all join together and assist in getting Mya on a stretcher. Eli, Quinn and Huck goes with Mya, Tom Liz Fitz and Marie goes to see Gerry.

It's not long before Mya regains consciousness and is release from doctor's care. Meantime in Gerry's room Fitz is having a hard time seeing his dad with tubes everywhere. He is in a medical induced coma for the next 12 to 24 hours. He doesn't have the strength to see Liv wrapped up like a zombie again with tubes coming out of her as well. He suddenly feels the urge to throw up and grabs the garbage can release whatever was in his stomach. His mom is at his side in moments. Once Fitz feels well enough to stand he runs his hand through his hair and exits his father's room. He sees Tom and Liz along with the Pope's there as well still waiting to see Liv. "I need some air." Fitz states as he walks towards the elevator. Tom follows. Once they are outside Fitz breaks down again. "Look Fitz I know this is hard on you right now, but you have to hang in there. I'm her for you man." Tom states while comforting his brother. "I should have married her by now man. I had no say. The doctor's wasn't even supposed to tell me anything because of the HIPPA law. I should have married her by now but I let this bullshit with her ex fuck with my head. I had to do things my way. It always had to be done my way and now she's hurt in there and I can't do a damn thing to help her."

"Yes you can. You can make sure you take care of that beautiful little girl you have and take care of yourself so when she wakes up you are there. This is the time you need to man up and be strong Fitz."

Fitz thinks about what Tom has said and stands upright wiping the tears from his face. "Your right Tom, I was just having a moment."

"We are all entitled to those every now and then. Let's get back inside." They go back inside when they spots Mya. "Fitz she's awake, my Livvie is awake." Fitz runs to catch up with Mya and they enter Liv's room. Fitz slows his pace and walks towards Liv. "Livvie?" She slowly diverts her eyes from her father towards his voice. She tries lifting her hand to him finding it very painful to do. Fitz reaches her taking her hand in his. Mya stands next to Eli. "H…hi."

"Hi."

In that same moment Tom enters the room. "Fitz…it's your father….he's awake."

**A/N: Good days are coming." Life events have a way of bringing realizations of what's important and what's not." My thought for the day! Till next time...**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 24**

**A humbled man**

Tom comes and tells Fitz his father is awake. He is conflicted. "Ok Tom I'll be right there." Tom nods and closes the door. Fitz turns back to Liv and smiles. "I love you Livvie." She nods to him her eyes speaking for her. "Ohhh my sweet child." Mya states as Liv turns to look at her. "Livvie bear you're going to be alright we are all here for you." Eli comments.

Fitz sees the question in her eyes and answers. "Grace is with Abby she took her to our house to feed her, we forgot her bottles. She in good hands Livvie. I made sure of it. You just rest and get better. Do you remember what happened to you?" Olivia nods yes.

"I…I was driving and then there was pain in my lower stomach." She says in a soft weak voice before anyone could question any further the doctor walks into the room.

"Hello Olivia. I see you are awake. I am Dr. Olsen the surgeon who worked on you. How are you feeling?"

"I feeling dizzy and some pain in my head and lower stomach." Liv responds in a weakened tone.

"Ok on a scale of 1 to 10 ten being the worst how is that pain level?"

"Five maybe."

"Ok we will get you some more pain meds. Do you have any allergies to medications?" Liv shakes her head no.

"Great. Now we have your labs back and they indicate that you have an infection somewhere that we have not been able to pinpoint. So we will start a strong dose of antibiotics. Can you tell me about anything within the last 6 months that may have caused this infection?"

Liv looks at Fitz and he drops his head too ashamed to say what he's thinking. So Liv continues. "Mom dad can you give us a moment?" The Pope's nod and head out into the hall. The doctor has seen this many times before couples having information that's only between them. "I just had a baby 5 ½ weeks ago and my OB asked us to reframe from sexual activity but we did not heed her advice."

"Oh…this may actually explain everything. How soon after delivery did you guys reengage in sex?"

"Four weeks…I think, maybe three." Liv answers. Fitz too ashamed to speak guilt also has a place in his soul. "I'm not quite sure." The doctor looks at Fitz but decides to keep his question towards Liv. "Well that just might explain a lot. Can you tell me what you remember just before the accident?"

"Pain." Liv states. "A lot of lower stomach pain which caused me to momentarily lose control of my car I believe causing the accident whereas I think I clipped a truck and that's all I remember."

"Ok I will runs some more test and if my suspicions are correct we can nip this in the bud and get you back on track. You do have a small concussion. We believe you hit your head which caused a small brain bleed and some swelling. We have fixed it that leaves the swelling but I believe you will be fine. We also repaired a pneumothorax which is a collapsed lung. Your breathing may be a bit labored right now, that would be the cause, so don't worry it will correct itself but otherwise I feel you will make a full recovery."

"Thank you." Liv says as she squeezes Fitz hand signaling to him that everything is ok. "Ms. Pope one more question, I take it you have not had your six week checkup?" She gives him a strained no. "Ok I will be having an OB come in and do an ultrasound and check down below to make sure everything is fine there. Is that ok with you?" She nods yes. The doctor feels as if he has enough information to move forward. After taking Liv's blood pressure and vitals he exits the room with a promise to return.

Fitz still holding Liv's hand can't compose himself and breaks down yet again. "Livvie, baby…I'm so sorry. I caused this. This is all my fault."

Liv eyebrows crumple together. "What…Fitz babe no no don't do that, this is not your fault. It was an accident."

"No…Livvie…you have and infection that I caused and went untreated. It's my fault baby. You told me, you told me…but I was selfish and didn't listen. I pressured you into sex too soon for my own pleasure not once thinking about the ramifications of my action almost losing you in the process." Fitz begins to ball tears falling excessively from his eyes. "I'm sorry Livvie, I'm so sorry baby. I almost killed you."

"Fitz stop it, no you did not. Don't say that. We both engaged in sex it was not just you anyway we don't know if that even caused the infection baby please stop crying. I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. I didn't die and for that we need to be grateful and not live in pity or self-blame. Come here love lay your head right here." Liv motions for Fitz to lie on her chest and he does as he cries with tears of remorse. "I love you Fitzgerald and there's nothing that will or can change that. Baby please stop crying?" She rubs him up and down his back and throughout his hair trying to comfort him even thought her body reeked with pain. "I was so scared Livvie. I thought I would lose you."

"Well you didn't babe. I'm still here and I not going anywhere. We will get through this together, we are in this together. You are here with me that all that counts. Let's take one minute babe."

Fitz lifts his head and looks Liv in the eyes. "One minute." He lays his head back on Liv softly and they both take a minute with each other without words. Shortly after there is a knock and Abby pokes her head in. "Can we come in there is someone who wants to see you two." Fitz gives her permission to come inside. She walks in with baby Grace and the entire family follows. As everyone shows there joy of Liv's recovery Fitz takes Grace and lowers her to Liv's face so that Liv can kiss her chubby check. Fitz decided to go and see his father as the family fusses over Liv.

Later that day as Fitz sits with his parents he finds that he can finally breathe again and decides to ask his parents for some advice. "Mom dad how would you guys feel if I married Liv today?"

"Son why would you do that? Did she tell you she wanted this?" Marie asks.

"No I was thinking about asking her, today scared me to no end. She was hurt and I had to pretty much wait for her parents to get information on how she was doing. The doctor kind of felt bad for me and gave me a small amount of info but I felt helpless."

"So son you think marrying her today will fix that?"

"Not fix it dad but gives me a sense of security. I don't like feeling left out of things important to me."

"Well I really think you should speak with Liv and express how you feel first her parent's needs to be taken into consideration as well." Gerry comments.

"Thanks dad I will talk with Liv first. You rest and I will be back, I'm going to check on Liv and get Grace."

"That's fine son I just want these two days to go by quickly so I can go home."

"You do know you could have died right?" Fitz asks giving his father a look.

"Yes son I'm very clear on that. I will be sure to go to the doctor from now on."

"Yea I will make sure you do."

Fitz leaves and goes to Liv's room only to find the police there asking her question. The entire family is also present. Fitz walks over to Quinn and scoops Grace from her arms as he listens to the officer ask Liv questions. "Ms. Pope so you're saying a medical condition caused you to lose control of your vehicle?"

"I believe so, one minute I'm driving and the next I feel this excruciating pain in my lower stomach causing me to cringe to a fetal position thus losing control of my car."

"Ok Ms. Pope just know that the driver of the truck a Mr. Fred Newman is planning on pressing charges and filing a lawsuit against you."

"I understand." Liv answers. The officer leaves and Liv tries to sit up prompting Stephen and Harrison to help her reposition herself. Fitz steps next to the bed and sits down with Grace as Liv takes her little hand into hers. "So there's that. He suing me and trying to have me arrested when I'm the one hurt."

"Well Olivia Pope as of today you are no longer our future boss, you're our client." Harrison states.

"I will get the video footage of the crash, and track all his movement prior to the accident." Huck adds.

"I will look into his background, and uncover all his dirty little secrets." Abby says with a smirk.

"I'll take a look at his finance, and see if this is financially motivated. "Said Stephen.

"I'll keep an eye on his current movements." Quinn volunteers.

"Guys the accident was from what I remember my fault. I will take responsibility for that. The officer stated he refused medical treatment at the site, and was unharmed. So I'm not sure of his motive. I can offer to replace or repair his truck and maybe a little extra but that's about it."

"Livvie love let's just see what he's asking for first, then we can contour his offer with one of our own." Fitz finally speaks.

"Babe how is your dad?" Liv asks Fitz almost feeling bad that she didn't ask him when he first sat down.

"Dad is good. They caught the blockage in enough time and he will most likely be release in two days."

"Oh that's great, please give him my love." Fitz nods and kisses Liv's hand.

Fitz is nervous and Liv can tell. He wants so bad to talk with her parent's and get there opinion before he ask her to marry him. "Fitz are you ok?" Liv asks looking at him intently.

"Yes love, I just need to speak with your parents for a moment. I'll be right back. Moms pops can I speak with you guys for one minute…alone?" They agree and walk out into the hall after handing Grace off to Abby leaving everyone wondering and a little on edge.

Eli is the first to speak. "Is everything ok son?"

"Yes everything is fine. I just wanted to ask you two a question. Today brought a realization to me about how much I really love your daughter and umm…"

"Just say it son, we are here for you." Mya concerning voice sounds off.

"Well I would like to ask Liv to marry me today. I promise I will give her the biggest wedding reception ever and on our first anniversary we can have a hug wedding or sooner if she'd like. I just feel that after today's events I need to make her my wife. Today made me feel helpless. Like what if you guys were not available I couldn't help her. I couldn't be there for her. I need to be able to be there for her in every way."

Eli raises a brow, Mya places her hand on her heart as they both look at each other and then back at Fitz. "Son I really appreciate you coming to use before bringing this up to our daughter. You have shown us a great deal of respect and honor and if my wife agrees you have our permission to marry our daughter today."

Mya nods her head up and down at a lost for word with tears in her eyes. They both embrace Fitz in a loving hug before returning to the room. Liv notices her mother wiping her eyes as if she had been crying. "Mom were you crying?" She looks to Fitz and slightly panic. "Mom."

"Oh Livvie dear don't worry you pretty little head. I'm fine sweetie." She sees a genuine smile cross her mom's face and her father is standing next to her with a look of pride on his face as Fitz walks up to her and take her hand into his. She turns and looks up at him. "Livvie my love, today has been a day I will never forget. I've never been so scared in my life. I've never felt so helpless and I never want to feel that way again. Today showed me just how important you are to me and how much I truly love you. I had a conversation with both of our parent's and got there blessing to ask you to marry me again, but instead of waiting I would like to make you my wife today. Will you marry become my wife today Olivia Pope?"

Liv mouth drops open and she's at a loss for words. Tear welt up in her eyes and her lip begins to tremble. "Really babe? Today?"

"Yes Livvie we can have the hospital priest brought in or your dad can get someone her today. We have all our family here. We can have a big wedding later whenever, wherever you want. We can have a huge reception as well what do you say?"

"I say yes Fitz I will marry you today under one condition I hyphenate my last name. I'm the last Pope and people now me by my last name. Fitz agrees. " Everyone begins to cheer, tears are falling joy is shared this tragic day just turn into a day of happiness.

Liv's exams where completed verifying a swollen and inflamed cervix and uterus. She was assured that with the antibiotic things would heal and go back to normal within a few days, but she was absolutely to have not sexual intercourse until she was cleared after her two weeks follow up with her OB.

Two hours later a mummified Liv is wheeled into Gerry's room since her tubes were all removed. Fitz had the special made ring he ordered the first time Liv said yes delivered to him at the hospital. Grace was already dressed in a beautiful white dress trimmed in yellow with a yellow rose on the front upper right side. With everyone gathered inside of Gerry's room the ceremony begun.

**Liv….**

**Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III from the moment I met you I knew there was a spark. I never understood real love until you came into my life. Our circumstances showed me that meeting you was not a mistake but meant to be and if it was… It was The Best Mistake Ever and I will never regret it. I love you with everything inside of me. I promise to continue that love. I will honor you, respect you, and continue to grow with you. You have given me the most beautiful gift our Gracie a female replica of you, and I promise to always be there for you as long as I shall live.**

**I open my eyes I think of you...**

**I fall in love more with the view.**

**My heart is my own…**

**But belongs to you.**

**I never knew love could be real...**

**Until I met you.**

**On this day I'll become your wife…**

**And I love you forever all the days of my life.**

**(This short poem is owned and written by Keke TheGoddess)**

**Fitz….**

**Olivia Carolyn Pope I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. Love at first site I now know is real. You have shown me what real love is. You have given me a beautiful daughter. You have been understanding and patient. For this I can only love you more. I can't see my life without you and our sweet baby girl. I promise to care for you and love you and hear you. I am not perfect but I'm damn near. (everyone laughs) and if falling in love with you was a mistake, It was indeed The Best Mistake Ever. I give to you this day my commitment to you and our daughter to love cherish, and respect you for as long as I shall live.**

**Love at first site this is what I know…**

**You were meant for me and I couldn't let you go.**

**The universe was working with me as you grew my see inside…**

**And now I give you my last name before you I stand with pride.**

**No explanation needed to why I chose you…**

**You deserve to be loved and just know that I LOVE YOU.**

**(This short poem is owned and written by Keke TheGoddess) **

**After the vows were said the priest pronounce them husband and wife. **

**The End…**

**A/N: There you have it our journey has come to an end. I know you all wanted more but I had to end somewhere. I have a new story that keep popping in my head I need to start. Thank you all for following me on this story. I almost kept going as other ideas popped up but I will save it for another story. Love you guys. Now I want a review. Everyone please tell me how you felt about this last and final chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 25**

**Wow never thought I would right 25 chapters but her I am and It's all because of you guys. I want to first apologize for my sudden indecisiveness lately sometime you just can't figure things out. But because you all really like this story so much I must continue so without further ado. Happy Reading!**

**Life Choices**

The celebration of Fitz and Liv's marriage just winding down the entire staff between Liv's floor and the Gerry's floor was all treated on Fitz's dime to cake and none alcoholic drinks. Liv was move to a private room since she had wakened up from surgery with no complications and all her vitals were stable. She was still wrapped like mommy and still had an IV in her hand. Liv looks over at Fitz and smiled once they were alone sending Grace with her parents. "Babe, I love you."

"I love you too Mrs. Grant."

"Pope-Grant."

"As long as it ends in Grant it can be whatever you want pretty lady."

"Thank you for understanding me wanting to hyphenate my name."

"Hey love you are the last of the Pope's and I understand. I also think we should add Pope to Grace's name insuring her inheritance on both sides."

"Really Fitz you would do that?"

"Yes my love I will do anything for you and my daughter."

"Oh baby I love you so much."

"I know love and when you get out of here, we are going to plan the best honeymoon ever, ok?"

"Ok."

"Now I need to check on my dad you get some rest and when you wake up I'll be right here."

Fitz leaves to go and check on his father. He finds him resting as well so he sends his mother home to rest stating he will stay with his dad.

The next two days are pretty much the same. The family comes and checks on Liv bringing Grace daily to spend time with her allowing Fitz to go home shower and change only to return to the hospital to stand watch over his wife and father. Gerry is finally released on the fourth day with instructions to get exercise rest and eat healthy. Liv on the other hand was yet to be discharged. Today would be the day her staples in her head would be removed. Two days earlier she refused to look at herself in the mirror. Now that most of the swelling in her face was gone and she was no longer wrapped like a mummy she decided to take a leap and see what she looked like after the accident. Present during this was Fitz and her parents. "Livvie honey you look beautiful no matter what." Mya states.

"I know mom. Let's just get it over with." Fitz sits next to Liv with Grace in his arms as she coos making baby noises. "Ready?" Fitz asks her. She nods her head yes. Fitz takes the mirror and holds it up so Liv can see herself. She gasps as she looks at her reflection in the mirror. She slowly runs her hand over the left side of her head where the surgeons shaved her hair off and the sutures where clear and visible. She had black rings under her eyes and a split on her lip but otherwise she had no other scaring on her face. Everyone was silent except for Grace who continued to coo. Several moments past before anyone spoke. "It's not that bad love it will grow back and cover the area where the sutures are." Fitz states. Liv still doesn't speak she just leans back on her pillow no longer interested in seeing herself. "Libby bear you're still beautiful to me baby girl." Eli states.

Liv finally speaks. "Its fine dad, like Fitz said it will grow back. I'm ok. I'm just thankful I'm alive and here to see my baby grow up and marry the love of my life. So I'm grateful. It could have been worse." Fitz kisses Liv on the temple and smile. Liv is still a bit too soar to hold Grace so she just rubs her tummy as her dad holds her. She looks up and sees her team coming through the door. Everyone say their hellos and update Liv on the progress of the lawsuit. "We put in the offer." Stephen says.

"And?" Fitz asks

"His lawyers declined. He wants 500.000.00 for pain and suffering, loss wages, and replacement of his semi." Quinn adds.

"He's not very good at saving he makes good money but still lives check to check. Not much savings. He has a wife and four kids, but he's on the road most of the time." Abby follows up.

"But he also has a pregnant mistress he sends money too weekly. I think we can use that to convince him to take our offer as well as the fact he was at the bar called Roadside Bar and Grill. I have a recording of him drinking for nearly three hours before the accident." Huck explains

"So he was drunk?" Fitz says as he gets up from the bed handing Gabby to Mya.

"From the amount of drinks he had I would say yes, but he was not given a breathalyzer at the scene." Harrison responds. "He also has not lost any wages he's driving another truck provided by the company he works for."

"Harrison Abby you're up. Make him see that asking for more than I'm willing to pay is out of the question. He can either accept our offer or I will sue him using all the information we have against him. I'm willing to replace his truck and add a little extra but if he wants to play hardball and let greed motivate him he gets nothing…understood?"

"Understood." All the gladiators respond in unison. Liv looks at Huck and knows there's something else he found out.

"Huck what is it? What else did you find?"

Huck hesitates for a moment "He's been looking into your family. He knows you come from money. He's especially been looking into you Eli." Eli just smiles and nods before speaking. "Well son that's his second mistake. He might not like what he finds. So I suggest you do your best to persuade him to accept Livvie's offer before he finds trouble coming his way." Huck nods with understanding. The family stays with Liv for a couple more hours before leaving for the day. Fitz stayed and allowed the Pope's to take Grace home with them. Twenty minutes after the family departure the doctors comes into the room. "Mrs. Grant how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good." Liv answers deciding not to correct the doctor of her hyphenated last name.

"Well I have some good news you can go home tomorrow. I'm going to remove the staples today and if you're feeling up to it you can get out of here in the morning."

"Thank you. I'm so ready."

"How's your pain level."

"It's about a four. Not too bad."

"Ok that's what I like to hear. You need to take it easy for the first few days. I want you to follow-up with your primary doctor in two weeks and your OB will still need to check you as well."

Liv nods with understanding as the doctor sets up to remove her staples from her head. "Perfect Mrs. Grant no bleeding. How's your pain level now?"

"Maybe a five now but it's still not too bad."

"Would you like something for the pain?"

"No, I'm fine. I don't want any more meds I'm breastfeeding and my daughter is running low on milk."

"I understand. Well you let me know if you change your mind. So get some rest tonight and you can go home tomorrow."

"I really need to pump tonight can you have someone from lactation come in. I need a breast pump?"

"Yes Mrs. Grant someone will be here shortly." Ten minutes later a lactation specialist comes in with the breast pump equipment and insured Liv had everything she needed taking some of her milk for testing to insure it was safe for Grace to drink. After the specialist leaves Fitz tells Liv he's proud of how strong she's being not taking pain meds just so she can feed their daughter. The following morning Liv was cleared to go home with the ok to use her breastmilk after testing showed no medications was present.

Over the next week Liv and Fitz's home was like a rotating door. Everyone came by daily to check on her because Fitz had to work even Gerry and Marie came by. Mya prepared dinner for the couple daily. Marie cleaned and did laundry daily. The family did the shopping and kept Liv and Fitz updated on the lawsuit. Fitz was very grateful for all the help as was Liv but it was becoming taxing on them both. Liv was back to breastfeeding as much as she could she really appreciated her families help but she was ready for her and Fitz private time. The house was too busy for her and it was starting to work her nerves so she decided it was time to put a stop to it. Liv slowly walks down the stairs into her sitting room to find both sets of parents watching television. She turns and goes into the kitchen and finds her husband drinking bottled water. "Babe."

"Hey love how are you feeling?"

"I'm great except I feel like our house is a revolving door. Can we please agree to ask our parents to go home? I appreciate their help but I think we got it from here."

"I'll take care of it."

"No we'll take care of it." They both walk into the sitting room and greet their parents. "Livvie dear, how are you feeling?" Mya asks.

"I'm good, but Fitz and I just need a little alone time. I appreciate everything you guys have done, but I think we got it from here."

"Oh honey are you sure? We don't mind helping out."

"We're sure. Livvie just needs things to get back to normal as possible. You guys understand right?" Fitz asks

"Yes son we understand." Eli states and everyone agrees.

The parent's got their things together and head to their perspective homes. Liv then sends out a mass text to her team informing them to she and Fitz were good and to contact her when they had and update on the case. They all texted back with an "ok" showing understanding.

Over the next week things get back to normal in the Grant home. Liv is not as sore and moving around more. Fitz had her personal hairdresser come to the house and she professionally lined the side of Liv hair that was cut off styling it to her liking with one side long with curls and the other side evenly cut short and tapered as it has now grown out. Liv has to go to her follow up appointment with her OB tomorrow so Fitz wanted to be sure she would feel ok with her hair. Later the night the team calls and informs Liv that Mr. Newman accepted the agreement but only after he was threatened with the evidence of his mistress being exposed to his wife and the tape of him drinking minutes before the accident. She's also informed that they had him sign a non-disclosure agreement, so Liv had Abby write out a check.

The following morning Fitz and Liv leave for her OB appointment after her parent picked up Grace she has already had a follow-up with her primary and things went well there. They enter the OB's office and are immediately taken back with no waiting. "Good morning you two I hear congratulation is in order."

"Good morning Mary. Yes we got married I'm Olivia Pope-Grant now." Olivia shares

"That's great I'm happy for you both. Now Olivia I received a report that you were in an accident due to some unforeseen pelvic pain cause by an infection am I correct?"

"Yes, our…we umm…I think…" Liv stutters

"Don't worry Olivia I have the report here I know what happened. Thank goodness you're ok. Let's get you undressed so I can take a look. I need you to undress waist down. I will need to do another internal exam to check your uterus and cervix. I will also need to draw some blood work to check your white cell count to make sure you no longer have an infection. Is that ok?"

"Yes."

"Ok I will give you a moment to get undressed." Dr. Conway walks out of the room and returns within 5 minutes and draws Liv's blood before preforming a vaginal ultrasound on her.

With her feet in the stirrups Liv heart rate pick up. She really hates vaginal exams. She hopes and prays she hasn't caused any permanent damage internally. Fitz sits next to her holding her hand throughout the procedure. As Dr. Conway places the wand inside of Liv she tenses up. "Am I hurting you Olivia?"

"No it's just uncomfortable."

"Ok I'm going to place the wand a bit further let me know if you feel any pain."

Liv answers with a small "Ok." Fitz comforts her with his words.

As Dr. Conway moves the wand around as she presses buttons on the machine. She does this a few times. Liv and Fitz just watch without a word. Dr. Conway then tilts her head to the side as she looks at the screen. Liv notices this and inquires. "Is there something wrong? Did you see something?"

"Hmm give me a minute I will explain everything to you guys once the exam is complete." She presses more buttons and a couple of picture begins to print. Once the exam is over Dr. Conway tells Liv to get dressed while she check her labs so she can give her all her results at one time.

Ten minutes or so later she returns and ask them to join her in her office. After they are all seated she begins. "Liv Fitz I have good news and bad news. Liv squeezes Fitz hand. "The good news is you are clear of any infections but I'm sorry to inform you guys but you also have the beginning stages of a tubal pregnancy approximately 4 weeks along."

"W..what?" Liv says barely audible

"Are you sure?" Fitz finally speaks.

"You are pregnant in your fallopian tubes. You have a tubal pregnancy and I'm sorry to inform you but there is no possible way you will carry this baby to term. I recommend termination as soon as poss…

"No no I will not kill my baby!"

"I understand how you feel Liv, but you will either be assured to miscarry or you will need to terminate the pregnancy for your own safety and the best possibility of no permanent damage to you reproductive organs. Termination is the safes way to guarantee future children…Liv Fitz I'm so sorry."

"I…I can't talk about this right now I need to think." Liv breaks down crying

Fitz holds her. "I will give you two some privacy."

"No no need we're leaving. I'm not killing my baby Mary I'm sorry I can't do that…I just can't." Liv stands and walks out of the office. Fitz mouths a thank you and I'm sorry to Dr. Conway as he follows Liv out of the door. Once they reach the car Fitz pulls Liv to his chest and allows her to cry. "It's ok Livvie, everything is going to be ok. I got you love." He holds her a few minutes before helping her into the car before getting in himself and driving off. Liv silently cries all the way home. Fitz does not pick up Grace know she didn't need her parents seeing her torn and broken.

Once home Liv sits on the sofa "Fitz what did we do? Our recklessness has caused so much pain." Liv breaks down and cries more. "I know love and I'm so sorry sweet baby. I wish I could go back and change things but I can't."

"It's not just on you Fitz it's on both of us, now we have to choose between killing our unborn child vs having more children. I can't kill our baby Fitz I just can't."

"Liv you putting your own health in danger look what happened the last time we didn't take the doctor's advice."

"So you're ok with me killing our child?"

"I can't lose you Liv. We have a better chance at having more children if we follow the doctor's recommendation."

"So you are ok with me killing our child. I can't believe you Fitz." Liv stands and walks out of the sitting room.

"Livvie…" She continues to walk away.

a/n: There you have it another chapter dealing with our couple being reckless. My heart is breaking for them. What's your thoughts? Til next time.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 26**

**Our poor couple is really going through it, but they will come out stronger together. I understand Liv immediate reaction as do many of you. Let's see what she decides. Let's see how Fitz handles things. So much has happened in such a short amount of time. So this will be the beginning of Olitz bliss well after this chapter. But this is the beginning. Hope you like. Happy Reading!**

**Lean on Me**

"So you are ok with me killing our child. I can't believe you Fitz." Liv stands and walks out of the sitting room.

"Livvie…" She continues to walk away.

Fitz jumps to his feet and follow. "Livvie! Olivia! YOU DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME! STOP WALKING!" Olivia stops in her tracks and turns to Fitz.

"I WILL NOT KILL OUR BABY!" Liv yells out.

Fitz calms his temper before speaking. "I will not lose you. This is serious Olivia, you could lose your life behind this and so will this baby. That's not fair to me or Grace or even you family. A choice has to be made here, you and the baby's life or termination of this pregnancy and the choice to have another child later while raising the child we are blesses to already have."

"You make it sound so simple it's not that simple for me."

The argument continues with raised voices as Mya walks through the front door. "What in the world is going on in here? I can hear you two in the driveway."

Liv and Fitz stop and turn to Mya stopping their conversation somewhat startled with her presence. "Mom what are you doing here? What part of us needing alone time did you not understand." Liv questions before thinking about her tone or who she was speaking to.

"First and foremost check your tone, second Fitz text asking if I could drop Grace off because you weren't feeling well but I see it's more than that. So do you two want to tell me why I can hear you all yelling from the driveway?"

Fitz grabs his keys and heads for the front door. "Ask you daughter, I'm going for a drive." Fitz storms out of the house.

"Livvie dear what is going on?" Mya asks out of pure concern as she sit Grace's carrier seat down. Liv with tears in her eyes walks to her mom and Grace and begins to unstrap her from her carrier when Mya gently pulls her up by her elbow turning her as she tilts her head to look her in the eye. "Livvie…talk to me dear what's going on?" Liv continues removing her daughter from the carrier and pulls her to her chest. "I'm going to put her in her crib." Liv states and walks towards the stair with Mya in tow.

After Liv places a sleeping Grace in her crib she just stands there for a moment looking down at her daughter. Mya rubs Liv across her shoulder and back. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener." Liv drops her head on her mother's shoulder and cries. Mya wraps her arms around her daughter and holds her for a moment before guiding her out of the nursery into her bedroom. She never says a word allowing Liv to release whatever pain she's feeling until she's ready to talk. "Mom." Liv calls out softly

"Yes dear." Mya pulls Liv back so that she can look her in the face. "What is it dear?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Ok?" Mya says knowing there must be more, because this can't be why she and Fitz are having a disagreement

"It's in my tubes. I have a tubal pregnancy and Dr. Conway says I should terminate the pregnancy. I can't kill my baby mom."

"I take it Fitz agrees with Mary?" Liv nods her head. "I see. Did she also explain to you why that is her recommendation?"

"Yes, but mom it a baby?"

"And it's also your life at risk."

"But what if there's a chance I can carry this pregnancy to term or just wait and see what happens?"

Mya thinks for a moment. Liv has always been prolife and she has a right to choose. "Livvie do you remember when you asked your father and I why you didn't have any brothers or sisters when you were about 10 years old?"

"Yes you said because God saw fit for me to be your only special child."

Yes I did, but what I didn't tell you is two years after you were born I became pregnant again, but we didn't realize until it was too late the baby was in my tubes. Well… I miscarried and lost the child and almost lost my life. It resulted in me needing a hysterectomy."

Liv raised her eyes to her mother with her mouth open. "Mom you never told me this."

"What was there to tell? You were two years old. Your father and I were devastated for months. I cried so many days after that, but your father helped me through. Helped me see the blessing we had in you. "Livvie I didn't have a choice. You have a choice. I almost lost my life. We already almost lost you once how do you think this makes Fitz feel. That man was terrified. So terrified that he married you the moment you woke up because he loves you and Grace so much. Why would you put him through that again? You have a chance at avoiding life altering events that could leave all of us without you or you unable to have more children. Try and see things from others who love you point of view. You've been diagnosed early and that changes things greatly. You can control the outcome and have more children later. If you let this pregnancy continue you will miscarry and it will cause so much more pain, possibly causing you to lose your life and or become infertile. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy and I damn sure don't want that for my daughter."

"Do you ever think about that child?"

"I used too, for about a year or so. I will never forget the tragedy I experienced. I think about the miscarriage more than the baby itself. It's the miscarriage that stuck with me more than anything. So take it from me baby you don't want to voluntarily put yourself through that, it is heartbreaking for everyone."

"Thank you mom you gave me something to think about."

"Don't think long Livvie, you still have a tubal pregnancy that you have to deal with before it deals with you."

"I need to call Fitz and tell him I will have it done."

**FITZ….**

After storming from the house Fitz calls Tom and they meet up for drinks at a local bar. "Talk to me man what's on your mind?"

"Ah man…why do we fall in love with women?"

"Ok so something happened with you and Liv. Talk. I'm listening."

"She's pregnant again man."

"Dam brother you work fast. She must really got that good good. You couldn't stay out of it six weeks?" Fitz looks at Tom with a serious face. "I'm just saying Grace is what a little over a month old now?"

"Watch your mouth man, that's my wife." Tom throws his hands up in surrender. "Sorry man I didn't mean any disrespect, we just talking man to man right? I'm trying to lighten the mood. You seem heavy right now."

"The baby is in her tubes." Tom stops mid sip of his drink and looks at Fitz. "Oh wow, sorry to hear that man. Yeah that's heavy."

"The doctor says we should terminate the pregnancy for health reasons but Liv is totally against it. She's willing to take a chance on her life instead of following the Doctor's recommendation which is what got us in this predicament in the first place."

"The no sex rule…right y'all didn't follow it."

"Nope and here we are." Tom calls the bartender and refills Fitz's drink making it a double.

"I just got past almost losing her two fucking weeks ago. She's willing to put us through that bullshit again." Fitz says with slight anger. "Why would she do that? Do she not understand how much Grace and I need her?"

"Brother I think it's a maternal thing. You should try talking to her again and say what you just said to me to her."

"I love her man…I really really love her." Fitz says as the liquor kicks in.

"I know you do man, and I think she really loves you too. She just needs a moment to think things through. She'll come around. I believe Liv will make the right choice. You've provided a good life for her and your daughter, and Liv loves you and your daughter. Give her some time she will come around. I don't think she will put her life on the line once she has had time to think things through."

"You talk like you know my wife better than me my man."

"I know she's good for you. I know she loves you and I believe she will do what's best for her family. In the end she did marry your ass. She'll come around watch what I tell you. She'll come around."

"I pray you're right, she was pretty adamant about it when I left the house. I'm sorry man I'm dropping my shit on you how's things going with you and Liz?"

"We're good man really good. I think she's the one. I'm thinking about marriage."

Fitz face lights up for the first time today. "Oh shit you were serious. That's what's up man. I happy for you Tom I really am."

"Thanks brother now all I have to do is find the perfect ring."

"That shouldn't be a problem once Liv finds out." They both laugh and continue talking and drinking while catching up. Twenty minutes later Fitz cell phone rings. He sees its Liv calling so he answers. "Hi."

"Hi…I'm sorry please come home?"

"I'm on my way."

"I love you babe."

"I love you too Livvie." Fitz hangs up and bid his goodbye to Tom and heads home.

**Back at the house….**

Liv hangs up the phone and turns to her mom and embraces her in a much needed hug. "Thank you mom I love you so much."

"Oh Livvie dear I love you too, and you are very welcome. Now let me get out of her and get home to my husband. We have a date night tonight."

"Oh ok. I see you. Tell dad I said hi and send him my love."

"I will dear, now you be sure to talk to your husband not at him."

"I promise mom I will. I understand what I need to do and why. I also understand his side of things." The women hug and Mya leaves. Liv picks up her phone and calls Dr. Conway informing her of her decision. Ten minutes later Fitz walks into the house and enters their bedroom finding Liv sitting with her back against the headboard of their shared bed. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Come lay with me." Fitz removes his shoes and climb into bed next to his wife. "I'm sorry Fitz. I was being selfish and not thinking about how this decision affects you and Grace. I'm going to terminate the pregnancy." Fitz looks down at his wife in his arms. "Really Livvie?"

"Really."

"Wh..What made you change your mind?"

"My mother shared with me her experience of having a miscarriage not knowing she was pregnant resulting in her almost losing her life and me being an only child."

"Moms miscarried?"

"Yes when I was two years old. I never knew that, but I guess timing is everything. Her wisdom and experience help me see I was being selfish and unrealistic about the pregnancy so I called Dr. Conway and set up the appointment for tomorrow."

"I love you so much baby. Thank you for choosing us. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"And I don't want either of us to ever have to find out."

Moment's later Liv cell phone rings. "This is Olivia."

"Stupid money grubbing opportunist..."

"What?" Liv responds in confusion

"He's not signing Liv he's says he want more money apparently 150.000.000 is not enough for him."

"Did he say how much?"

"He still wants 500.000.00 and if he doesn't get it he's going to blab to the press about rich people taking advantage of a working man whose life they ruined."

"Which he thinks will get him sympathy from the public. Did you mention we have evidence?"

"Yes but I think he thinks we're bluffing."

"Fine have Stephen start a counter suit we'll beat him in court and now lower the offer to 50.000.00."

"I'm on it."

"Thanks Abbs."

Liv hangs up and falls back on Fitz chest. "If it's not one thing it's another."

"I take it he wants more money?"

"Yep."

Fitz kisses Liv on the forehead trying not to show his anger. "He won't win love; we have him dead to rights. You have enough to worry about without having to deal with that. So how about I fix you something to eat since I'm sure you haven't eaten since breakfast."

"How about we both prepare something together since we both haven't eaten since breakfast." Fitz smiles and they both head down to the kitchen after checking on baby Grace. "She will be up soon."

"Yeah she will so I think we better hurry." Fitz says with a smile.

**A Truck Stop Bar near the DC boarder….**

Fred Newman wakens from his drunken state in the bed of his truck only to come face to face with a scary looking stranger.

"What the hell…who are you and what are you doing in my truck?"

"You like to drink and drive."

"Yeah so…"

"That's dangerous. You can hurt other people doing that."

"I haven't hurt anyone yet…well except this one bitch who rammed my truck, but she brought that on herself. Who the hell are you?"

"She is someone I care about and she tried to right her wrong with you but you got greedy."

"Oh so the bitch sent you. Get out of my truck before I call the police." Huck raises his gun

"You'll be dead before you move an inch. She's family and so is her father. He doesn't like people looking into him, and we don't like people threatening Olivia."

"Look man, please stop point that gun at me just put the gun down. I will drop the lawsuit ok, I…I didn't mean no harm please don't shoot me?"

"I'm not going to shoot you but I will insure you never drive drunk on the road anymore." Huck moves with lightning speed grabbing Fred into a strong neck lock pressing a needle into his neck paralyzing him putting him in a slumber state as if he's has a stroke. Then as silently and quickly as Huck appeared he was gone.

Fred Newman would later be found by another trucker who noticed his cab door open and his truck running. But it would be too late to save his life after 12 hours with no medical attention he was pronounce DOA cause of death would be reported as a heart attack.

**The following morning at Dr. Conway's office…**

"I'm glad to see you back Liv. This is very important for you own safety."

"What can we expect? How does this work? Can I be put to sleep I don't want to see it happen."

"I'm glad you asked. First let me start by saying you've been diagnosed early enough that you won't have the vacuum procedure. I will prescribe a medication called Methotrexate also known as Texel. It stopes the cells from growing allowing your body to absorb them. Don't worry the embryo cells will be nonviable once this takes place. You will not feel it, but you will experience a menstrual like cycle a tad bid heavier than a normal cycle. Once this happens I can start you on birth control. I would like to try using the pill to regulate you menstrual cycle as to prevent you from having any more unexpected pregnancies. But you have to following my instructions down to the tee. I also recommend giving yourselves 3 to 6 months before trying to get pregnant again."

"Oh I think it going to be longer than that." Fitz pipes in as Liv turns to look at him

"How long before we can resume intimacy?"

"Four week." Fitz slams his head back with a frustrated breath.

"Fitz I'm sorry but this is the safest way." Dr. Conway expresses

"I understand."

"Olivia do you have any question or concerns?"

"No I just want to get this over with." Dr. Conway goes to her locked file cabinet and retrieves the medication."

"You keep it in a lock file cabinet? I thought it was a prescription?"

"It is. I will sign off on it in your medical chart. This has to be taken in the presence of an MD, just as if you were having the actual procedure. I like to make sure my patients don't have an adverse reaction before sending them home."

"How long will I have to stay here?"

"Just 30 minutes then you're free to go." Liv and Fitz both nods with understanding. Liv is given the medication and released after 30 minutes. It has been an emotional day and Liv goes home and decided to just rest. Fitz goes into work since his parents have Grace.

Once Fitz enters his office he is met with the ranting of Cyrus. "You are married now, how could you give total excess to our company to this Olivia woman?"

"That woman is my wife, you do better by remembering that and this is my company."

**A/N: Woo, that was a lot to get out in one day. But that Wow person in the comments motivated me to keep writing. I think she/he is big mad and wants to discourage my writing so I wrote more. We are about to get our couple back on track and love is in the air. I love Mya. Moms are the best. Tom is my guy to and Huck? Well Huck is just Huck and don't mess with his Olivia. Four more week of no sex allows them to explore their relationship further. What are your thoughts even your non liking my story ass "Wow" I know you still reading. LOL. Til next time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I really thought I was not going to have much more left for this story but because of you guys the juices are flowing. I love and hate Cyrus. So I had to throw him in. I'll figure out later if I want to keep him. Now let's see how our couple deals with their choice and how it affects them. It's a lot of family dynamics in this chapter. The title kind of speaks for itself.**

**Chapter 27**

**What's done is done**

Once Fitz enters his office he is met with the ranting of Cyrus. "You are married now, how could you give total excess to our company to this Olivia woman?"

"That woman is my wife, you do better by remembering that and this is my company."

"I guess it's true what they say…once you go black…"

Fitz turns abruptly towards Cyrus cutting off his statement "You know what Cyrus I've had enough of your bullshit get your shit and get the fuck out of my building YOU ARE FIRED!"

"You can't fire me, your father hired me and only he can fire me so until then I'm not going anywhere." Cyrus states defiantly as he puffs out his chest challenging Fitz's authority.

"You think so, huh?" Fitz picks up the phone and request security to come to his office. They are there in seconds. "Please remove Mr. Beene from the property and take his access pass as well. He is no longer allowed in this building he then calls HR and remove him from all computer files.

"Fitz let's talk about this, you can't be serious. Your father would not approve of this. YOU CAN NOT FIRE ME. I HAVE SHARES IN THIS COMPANY." Security aggressively escort Cyrus from the office building after removing his hard pass as he continues to rant. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS FITZ."

Fitz immediately calls Tom and gets a restraining order placed against Cyrus which included any of his family properties. He then calls his father. "Hey dad."

"Hey son, how's thing going?"

"It's going but the reason for my call is to inform you I just fired Cyrus. What's that man's problem?"

"He's an asshole son. I dealt with him because he was good at his job growing my money. He hates that I turned everything over to you. He feels I should have put him at the helm, but he forgot I have heirs. It's your to run now. You hire…fire…or whatever at your own discretion. What's done is done."

"Ok dad I will buy out his little 5% and rid of him for good. I just wanted to talk with you first. I'm tired of having people around me I can't trust."

"Son do whatever you feel to do. I trust your decision making. That's why I've turned the company over to you."

"Thanks dad, how's mom?"

"Oh son she's in heaven. We both are. Our granddaughter is such a joy thank you son for just creating such a beautiful little girl and blessing us to be grandparents."

Fitz blushes and chuckles. "You're welcome dad maybe one day we will give you another one."

"With that beautiful wife of yours I'm sure you will. Tell Olivia hello for us will you son?"

"I will dad talk with you later." Fitz hangs up and begins to work.

After about an hour into his work day he calls to check on Liv. "Hey love, I'm just checking on you? How are you feeling?"

"Hi, I'm ok, just a bit of cramps reminding me of why I got on birth control in the first place."

"Oh I'm sorry love, do you need me to do anything, and can I bring you something home?"

"No babe, I just took some ibuprofen and had a sandwich. Now I just want to rest until you get home."

"Ok, do you want me to pick up Grace?"

"No your parents hardly get to keep her. Let her stay, we can get her tomorrow hopefully I feel better by then."

"Ok, I love you Livvie get some rest love and I'll see you when I get home."

"Love you too babe, bye."

"Bye love."

As they hang up Liv's cell phone rings again. "Uggg why do people keep calling me. Hello!"

"Hey Livvie bear."

"Oh hi dad."

"Your mother insists that I call and check on you. She told me about the doctor's appointment. How did it go?"

"It went fine, I had to procedure…well actually I took a pill that terminates the pregnancy."

"Oh my sweet Livvie bear are you doing ok?"

"I'm ok dad. I just need to rest. It's been a long couple of days."

"Where's Fitz is he there with you?"

"No dad he went to work."

"And left you alone at a time like this?"

"Its fine dad, I needed this time alone."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure dad. I'm fine I will talk with you later I really need to sleep right now."

"Ok love you baby girl."

"Love you too dad bye." She hangs up and just as she's closes her eyes her phone rings again. She yells out in frustration "Fuuuuuck!" She looks at the caller ID this time. It's her office so she sends it to voicemail and turns her phone off deciding to deal with whatever it is later.

**OPA**

Abby tries calling Olivia a second time only to get direct voicemail. She feels what she needs to tell Liv is very important so she dials Fitz. "This is Fitz."

"Hey Fitz, this is Abby I've been trying to get in touch with Liv by chance are you with her?"

"No I'm at work she's home resting."

"Oh ok." Abby says as she thinks about how odd this behavior is for Liv. She never turns her phone off. "Is everything alright with her, she never turns her phone off?"

"Abby she's just needs her rest. I'm sure you two will catch up soon, but today is just not a good day."

"What happened?"

"Abby…"

"Don't Abby me Fitz she is my best friend…WHAT HAPPENED!" The entire team at OPA turns to look at Abby and walks towards her with a look of concern on their faces.

Fitz rubs his hand over his face in frustration. "You'll have to wait and talk to Liv Abby, but she's fine. She's at home resting. Maybe if you tell me what you need to talk to her about I can relay to message."

"Fuck Fitz she better be ok. I called to tell her that they found the Fred Newman dead in his truck from an apparent heart attack. So there's no more lawsuit."

"Ok I will let her know and I'm sure she will call you when she feels up to it." Fitz explains.

"Fitz promise me… she's ok?"

"I promise you Abby she's ok, it's just been a very stressful month for her and everything is hitting her all at once. She just needs rest right now."

"Ok please have her call me. Let her know I'm here for her, that we're here for her for both of you."

"Thanks Abs I'll be sure to tell her." They end the call. Abby turns to the team. "Somethings going on with Liv." They all just stand there with questioned expressions on their faces before Harrison blurts out "Well are you going to tell us or not?"

Abby begins pacing "I'm not sure Fitz wouldn't say, he just said she's resting. Liv never JUST REST! Her phone is off. She never turns her phone off."

"Well my love she's married now, things change people change. She has a husband and her personal life is now more private." Stephen educates.

"Yeah it must be something personal between just her and her husband I wouldn't worry too much Abs." Harrison adds.

"I'm her best friend. She tells me everything."

"Well she didn't tell you this, whatever THIS is, but I'm sure she will in time Abby. If Fitz says she's ok then she's ok. He wouldn't allow anything to happen to Liv."

Abby is not convinced. She turns to Huck. "Huck do you know something?"

"We should be working on OPA cases not discussing Olivia's personal life." He answers and then walks out of the conference room into his office leaving everyone dumb founded.

….

After Fitz hangs up with Abby he decides to pack up and head home. He feels now like he should have never come into work today in the first place. He should be home with Liv. She's needs him now and he's not there. Yes what Abby said about Liv never turning of her cell phone is true even though she answered for him minutes earlier. Fitz leaves his office after sending a mass email about Cyrus firing and what would happen if he found anyone violating the new policies he has put in place. Fitz stops at a floral shop to pick out Liv some beautiful lilies before heading home. Once he arrives back home he goes straight to their shared bedroom finding his beautiful wife crying. He rushes to her side placing the lilies on the nightstand. "Livvie, baby I'm here love. I'm here." He lifts her timid body up from her fetal position placing her laterally on his lap. "I got you baby. I'm here." Hearing her husband gentle words break her more the feeling of him lifting and holding her brings her a feeling of safety and she releases her inner turmoil. "Its ok baby I'm here, I got you love, I got you Livvie." Fitz strokes her hair and rocks her as he comforts her. He feels like an ass for leaving her alone after their doctor's appointment. He's learning than even in her strong stance she was hurting inside.

"I'm bleeding." She chokes out as she sobs with intense guilt. "It's starting. Our baby is gone. I killed our baby." Her body trembles with grief as she continues to cry.

"I'm sorry Livvie. I'm so sorry baby. We had no choice love. We had no choice." Fitz begins to cry with her. The heaviness of the situation is starting to hit him as images of a beautiful baby boy pops into his conscious. "It's not your fault love there was nothing else you could do. It's not your fault. You didn't kill our baby you made a life or death decision. I love you Livvie…I love you so much." Hearing Fitz cry with her brought her comfort. She didn't feel like she was alone in her grief. She sense that he really understood what she was feeling because he now felt it too.

Fitz scoots back on the bed and lays back still holding Liv in his embrace. She slightly turns her body so she is ling directly on top of him with her face in his neck. He plants a gentle kiss on Liv's forehead as he continues to hold her close. They both stay in this position until they fall asleep.

Several hours later Liv wakes and removes herself from Fitz's embrace. He abruptly wakes. "Livvie!"

"Its ok babe, I need to go change myself you know the pad. I can't wear tampons remember nothing inside the vajajay."

"Ok are you hungry? How about I prepare us something to eat?"

"Sure, I'll meet you downstairs." Fitz jumps up from the bed and walks to Liv. "We're in this together. I got you Liv. I am your bridge."

She looks up at Fitz and her heart melts even more. The love this man gives words cannot describe. "Thank you babe."

Fitz is in the kitchen taking out ingredients needed for their meal when Liv walk in. "Sooo what's for dinner?"

Fitz looks up from his masterpiece of homemade burgers. "I was thinking I would make you one of my special burgers. My dad taught me how to make them when I was young. By the way he and mom send their love."

"A special burger huh…and what makes it so special?"

"The ingredients my love and these masterful hands." Fitz pulls out his Foreman grill and places it on the center counter plugging it into the outlet on the side. "Do not worry love its ground turkey." Liv watches Fitz as he maneuvers around the kitchen. She always loved how he does everything in a specific order. After using his ingredients he immediately puts them away. He grabs his onion and bell pepper and dices it and wraps and put the unused portion away. Mixes everything and shapes his burger patties all the while allowing the grill to heat. He places both patties on the grill and then rinses the dirty dishes setting out the plates for their meal still finding time to steal kisses from her. Finally after all is set and the burgers are flipped he stands in front of Liv. "I love you." He bends down and passionately kisses Liv and is glad that she kisses him back with just as much passion if not more.

After pulling from the kiss Fitz looks her in her beautiful doe eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I am now. Thank you. I was drawing and you gave me a bridge."

"Always my love now back to these burgers." Fitz finishes the burgers and strategically places them on a plate with lettuce and tomato placed next to the burger. "Do you want mayo?" She smiles and nods her head. He spreads mayo on the bun with catchup and mustard and pickles on the other side. "Wala." He says feeling impressed with his work.

Liv laughs. "It looks really good and smells mouthwatering." Licking her lips as she speaks

"Dam you lips are sexy. Please stop licking them like that we have a whole four weeks to go." Liv start laughing

"Yep, so you need to stop looking at my lips because this shop is definitely closed for the next four weeks and maybe longer."

Fitz throws his hands up in the air in surrender "Don't I know it love I've learned my lesson. I was just thinking on the side of my attraction to you nothing more nothing less." He laughs with her.

They sit down to eat deciding to eat in the sitting room as they watch the news. "Oh I forgot to tell you Abby called."

"I know I turned my phone off. I'll deal with it later." He shifts and turns to her. "No love she called me when she couldn't reach you. That Fred guys was found dead of a heart attack in the bed of his truck."

"W..what? Really?" She asks as the lines in her forehead come together.

"Yeah, so the lawsuit is no more also Abby was also doing the Abby so you really need to call her back."

"Fitz please tell me you didn't give in to her and tell her our business?"

"I didn't give in. I simply told her you were resting I would relay the message."

"Thank you babe this is private and I want to keep it that way. What's done is done we can't go back and change it. I don't want to speak on it anymore"

"Yes may love whatever you want." They finish their meal and continue watching television cuddling on their sofa.

**A/N: I'm so glad Fitz fired Cyrus. I'm also glad he went back home. What about you guys? I really like the new and improved Gerry? What about Fitz keeping Abby at bay about their personal life? And Everyone's response to Abby being Abby? How do you think Abby and Liv conversation will go? Will Liv share? Should she share? How about our couple crying together and Fitz respond to Liv crying once reality of the weight of the situation hit him? And finally our couple being a couple. Yep better days are ahead. Til next time.**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**Chapter 28 (Edited version)**

**This chapter may contain triggers for someone who may have lost a child or terminated a pregnancy. **_**PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER**_** if this is you. I personally have experience this loss through my mother eyes I lost a brother to a doctor recommended termination and was my mother's ear when she needed someone to talk too. This is the language she used and this is how she felt. I also believe life start at conception and a baby is what I see it as. I also feel that the negative person(s) commenting as a guest/wow is the same person and my story may have triggered something with them because of the language I use to describe how Olivia feels and see things. If this is the case I apologies for not forewarning you and my readers ahead of time. I'm still new at this ff writing but not writing itself. This is my experience through my mother's eyes. Many of the events that have/will take place with Liv, Fitz, Mya and Dr. Conway are my family's experience. So until Liv finds healing this will be a topic that keeps coming up. If I'm wrong about this person(s) telling you not to read it will do no good and your comments will be deleted if I deem them offensive or negative. This chapter also depicts DOMESTIC VIOLENCE. Not against Olivia or Fitz but just know it in this chapter. So with that being said Happy Reading!**

_**Unseen pain**_

It has been 7 days since Liv was given medication to end her pregnancy and cleared from her OB's care to resume life as usual. Fitz is overjoyed but Liv not so much. Liv stares at the pack of birth control and debates on wither or not to skip taking the last 7 pills all together because they bring on her menstrual cycle, and she's not prepared to see it again. What nobody knows or perhaps understands is that Liv's menstrual is a trigger for her now. It brings back the memory of her child slipping from her body onto a maxi pad and or the toilet. She's not sure because the bleeding was so heavy and clot like. The memory of her terminated pregnancy brought on the guilt and emotions that she couldn't seem to let go of. No matter how it was explained to her about clusters of cells, and embryos. She still saw a baby…her baby and the fear of feeling no one really understanding how she felt caused her to deal with it privately and alone. She knows that Fitz gets some of her pain but not the deep hurt and guilt that she feels.

Placing the birth control back in her drawer knowing that if she takes them in 2-5 days her cycle will start, she decides to give herself a moment. She goes over to the lounge seat underneath the window and sits drawing her legs to her chest as she stares out of the window. Moments later Fitz walks in with Grace in his arms he walks up to her. "Hey love, are you not going to work today?" She looks up at him with a small smile. "Yes I'm going in, I just needed a minute." Worry lines form on Fitz's forehead as he takes a seat next to her. She reaches for Grace taking her from her father and begins planting small kisses on her chubby cheeks. "Livvie are you ok?" His concern evident on his face. She momentarily looks at him but does not answer him right away. She hands Grace back to him and stands placing her hand against his jaw she kisses him ever so softly on the lips before turning to walk away. "We'll talk later I still have to get dressed and you have to drop off Grace at my parents." Still not convinced Fitz reaches out and gently grabs Liv's elbow, she turns to him. "Are you sure love?" Her lips connect with his again. "Yes." She responds as she rubs her hand down her daughter back placing a solid kiss on her head.

Fitz Leaves as Liv prepares to get dressed after searching for something to wear. After she dresses she heads to OPA. The 20 minute drive gave her time to get her thoughts and emotions together. She exits the elevator to her place of business. The sound of her heels grabs the team's attention. All eyes turn to her as she enters the conference room. "What do we have?" She asks in her signature Olivia Pope-Grant style.

Abby is the first to speak but not about the business at hand. "Really Liv? That's all you have to say is what we have. You've been MIA for over a week without as much as a word. You don't rest you don't turn off your phone…" Liv inhales throwing her hands on her hips. "I do now. So again what do we have?" She quickly spills out. Abby stays silent after that. It was something about the way Liv answered her. She knows to leave it alone due to Liv's tone. But Abby's not going to give in that easy she would talk to her alone.

Quinn stands and gives Liv the information for their next case. "We have a James Novak who says his daughter and her friend were arrested on murder charges and he needs our help to prove their innocence but he wants to meet with you."

"He gave us a retainer for $10,000.00." Stephen says handing Liv the check. She shakes her head no to Stephen not needing to see it to believe it.

"Set it up." Liv commands

"He'll be here in 10 minutes." Abby states. Liv who had turned to enter her office with her hand on the doorknob looks back over her shoulder. "He was here earlier and said he would be back at 10." Liv looks at her watch and shakes her head as she opens her office door and enters with Abby hot on her heel. Liv places her purse on her coat rack and goes around her desk knowing Abby is right behind her. "Abby I'm not in the mood." Abby closes the door and walks up to the front of Liv's desk crossing her arms. "Liv you're acting different."

"Abby I am different." Abby leans down resting her outstretched hands on Liv's desk so she can look Liv in the eyes. "How's so?" Liv sits down in her chair and without looking up at Abby she opens up her laptop then she stops and looks up at Abby with slight irritation. "I'm a mother and a wife now." Abby stands upright as if hearing it from Liv was the first time these exact same word were said to her. "So you knew I was trying to get in contact with you?" Liv blows out a breath not in the mood for typical Abby. "We have a case I suggest you get started because my personal life is not up for discussion."

"I was worried Liv, you could have called me back."

"I could have but Fitz explained to you that I was fine and resting that should have been the end of it, but yet here you are. I am married now Abby or have you forgotten. There are somethings that is between Fitz and I so please respect that and back off."

"Fine I didn't mean to offend you. I was just worried. I have to get used to your new lifestyle."

"No you were being pushy and I feel a bit nosey. I don't be all up in you and Stephen's business plus Fitz told you I was fine but you find a reason to continue question him further, that's just plain disrespectful and what you will not do is disrespect my husband or me. When I want you to know something I will tell you until then stay in your lane or you will really see me act different."

"Ok so I'm sorry Liv, please tell Fitz I'm sorry as well, I'm not use to married Liv but I get your point." Stephen knocks on Liv's door and peeks in. "He's here."

"Send him in." Moments later Stephen walks in with Mr. Novak and the rest of the team follows and stand positioned around Liv's office. James shakes Liv's hand introducing himself before noticing her team has him surrounded. Liv notices the look of concern on his face and assures him all is fine and everyone is part of her team and all needs to be present to hear the details and he was perfectly safe. He relaxes and explains that his 24 year old daughter Ella and her best friend Kara were arrested on murder charges after a guys she hired to do photos attacked her and her friend they fought back in an attempt to protect themselves when he slipped on some of his equipment hitting his head on the corner of a steal shelf causing his immediate death. He goes on to explain that law enforcement arrested them after they called 911 not believing their side of the story and coming to their own conclusion.

"So here I stand looking for the best law firm in Washington to help my daughter and her friend."

"Well Mr. Novak we're not a law firm, we're lawyers but this is not a law firm." Liv explains

"Law firms are for pansies..." Stephen adds

"We solve problems…" Quinn follows up

"Manage crisis. Save reputations." Abby concludes

"So I guess that why I heard you guys are like gladiators…gladiators in suits." James shares with a smile.

"Yeah something like that." Harrison answers with a smirk

"So will you help me Mrs. Pope?"

"Yes."

"What do I need to do first?" He asks

"You don't need to do anything but first we interview your daughter and her friend. We listen to her and we watch her. That is the moment we decide who they are. My gut will tell me everything I need to know. I only have one rule and that is she cannot lie. If she lies to me all bets are off."

"She's a good kid Olivia as is her best friend. She wouldn't lie to me. I believe her. She's my husband's and I only child. I adopted her when we got married I just thought I should tell you that."

"I will be the judge of that. What's her and her friend's name?"

****DOMESTIC VIOLENCE IN THIS SCENE****

Liv and the team take down all the information and goes to work. Picture of the two girls are strategically placed on the window slants and their entire life is dug into by Huck and Quinn spread out on the table. While Harrison heads out to talk to all her dance student and friends Liv and Abby heads to the prison and Stephen heads to the police department and coroner's office. Once at the prison Liv and Abby waits for the girls to be brought out. They spoke with them separately sitting with James daughter first. She explains to Olivia about the dance studio she owns and how she needed to have photos taken for an upcoming performance. That's how she met Forester Benson. He was referred by her publisher. She went on to explain how he just showed up one day and started taking pictures of the many art work that were hanging in her studio when she approached him to inquire who he was. He explained and they were both hit with energy of attraction. She allowed him to set up and photo her dancers. How he captured her dancers in such a beautiful way that she was sold. He then called her the next day and told her he had the photos and came back to the studio to show her. They were amazing she explains.

Continuing she tells Liv how she was so drawn to him and impressed with him at the same time. How the attraction to one another was almost magnetic that after only knowing him for a week he was in her bed doing things to her she could never imagine. How he touch something deep down inside of her that opened her up completely to him. Even allowing him to have sex with her without protection because each time she slept with him he overwhelmed her and brought tear to her eyes bringing out emotions in her she never knew existed. Finally getting to the night of his death she tells Liv she allowed him to stay over and while he was showering the following morning she decided to take some selfies with his camera and look at the photos he took of her during their intimate moments and as she went to look at the pics she saw the pictures he took of her only to see the exact same photos of so many other beautiful women in the same sexual and intimate poses and position he took of her, so many women. She became angered and felt used and confused all in one so she took his sim card and placed his camera back in his bag. She shares with Liv how she called her best friend Kara to meet up and showed her everything. That's when he text her saying he needed to see her, that he needed to feel her. That how wide open he had her. Ella and her friend decided to go to his studio together and confront him. But instead of him wanting to sex her up he was waiting to confront her about his sim card. They got into an argument. He got angry and degraded her calling her whores, and sluts saying he just gave her what she wanted the best orgasm in her life and that's when she snapped and talked about him only to hurt him back.

Her and Kara both started going in on him and that's when he pushed her. Ella states that she grabbed the first thing she saw which was a camera stand folded on the futon and begin swinging at him. He snatched it from her and begins to choke her. That when Kara jump on his back and she started hitting him trying to get free of his grip on her neck. He ended up throwing Kara to the floor releasing her going backwards and that's when he tripped or slipped on his equipment on the floor falling hitting his head.

Liv feels like her head is spinning. She told the young lady not to lie to her and give her the raw true and damn did she give it to her. Liv now knows what she has to do. She thanks her and meets back up with Abby who shared the same story with her. They return to the office and everyone is there. "Ella Novak-Beene and Kara Eubanks what did you find on them." Liv spits out.

"24 year old college grade owns a dance studio funded by her parents James Novak and Cyrus R. Beene, never been in trouble, not even a parking ticket. Parents both work James Novak a journalist for the Fox 12 news clean and Cyrus R. Beene previously employed by none other than your husband. He was recently fired for insubordination and miss conduct. Your husband currently has a restraining order out on him. He can't come within 200 feet of anything associated with Fitzgerald Grant including you and OPA otherwise he's clean as well." Quinn runs down all she found. Kara Eubanks also a college grade and best friend since grade school also clean. Parents are Joan and Carter Eubanks normal hardworking people."

Liv takes a breath. She's is still stuck on the recently fired by your husband and restraining order part of the conversation when Stephen gives her more. "The autopsy report says he dies of blunt force trauma to the back of the head which is consistent with a fall. Police report reads that they found evidence of a jilted lover who attacked and pushed Mr. King causing him to hit and ultimately causing his death. I also got a copy of his sim card and Liv I gotta say this guy was good. How he got so many women to pose in some of these pictures takes a real ladies man. Every woman is in the same positions and poses and outfits." Stephen says.

"Where there's pictures there's video…Huck." Liv calls out as she walks closer to view the pictures of all the women Ashton King had in his camera.

"I'm on it." Huck responds

"Liv I also check the traffic camera's and there is only a 20 minutes between the time the girls went in and the police showing up. The 911 call went out 7 minutes after the girls enter the studio." Quinn continues.

"The timeline is right according both women's statements. Let me know when you find something we can use." Liv says before going into her office and closing the door. She immediately calls Fitz. "Hi."

"Hi babe, umm I need to tell you something and before you say anything please let me finish what I have to say…ok?"

"Ok. Shoot."

"This morning I took on a case with two young women who are being charged with murder. The father of one of my clients brought the case to me. Fitz my client's confidentiality is important to me but you are my husband…"

"Livvie just say it."

"My client's father is married to Cyrus Beene but I'm not working for Cyrus, I'm working for his husband, and I only found out through our background check this information, but I can't drop the case."

"Fine Liv, just be careful. Cyrus is to have no contact with you."

"Why do you have a restraining order out on him?" Liv asks as she walks around her office.

"Because he's the type of man you don't play with. He feels entitled and tried to run my company plus he said some pretty nasty things about you and that's when I got fed up and had him removed."

"Me I don't even know him."

"That's why I fired his ass. He worked for my father for years and felt he should have left him in charge."

"Well I only deal with the husband and the daughter."

"And keep it that way. If he approaches you for any reason I want to know."

"Ok babe, I have to go. I love you.

"I love you too." As the call ends Huck walks in. "I got proof the girls are telling the truth. He had hidden cameras."

Liv smiles. "Let's see it." Liv walk out of her office back into the conference room as Huck plugged in the recording. Once the video and all the information was turned over to the DA all charges were immediately dropped and the young women were released with prejudice.

It has been a long day and Liv is finishing up and preparing to head home when Huck walks into her office. Everyone else has left for the day. "Liv there is a Tiffany Lawrence her to see you. She says she a friend of Chase's and Liv she has a child very small child."

Liv head falls forward on her arm across her desk as she moans her displeasure before sitting back up and giving Huck permission to allow her in. "Why me god?" She whispers to herself. Tiffany is escorted into Liv's office pushing a stroller. "How can I help you Ms. Lawrence?"

Tiffany looks very nervous. Pretty but nervous she doesn't speak at first. Liv thinks to herself _Chase definitely has good taste in women. She's gorgeous with her long silk strait black hair, and caramel skin, hazel large eyes and plump lips yep Chase definitely has a type. She's almost as beautiful as me. _"I didn't know he was married. I didn't know about you. I only found out about him being married after he did the press conference. We had been seeing each other for two months I cut him off after that. But then I found out I was pregnant but I lost all contact with him. I was fired from my law firm after he stole from some of the investors whom I worked with. CJ and I need help. I need Chase's help with his son."

Liv sits and comp templates her next move. She could care less that this woman has a child with Chase evidently she doesn't know Chase is dead. Liv gets up from her seat and walks over to Tiffany. Tiffany straitens up her back as Liv approaches. "My I?" Liv asks standing over the sleeping infant. "Ah su…sure." Liv remove the blanket covering the baby without touching him and tilts her head slightly. "Can you take him out?" Curiosity getting the best of her. "Ah sure." Tiffany picks the sleeping child up as he squirms in her arm slowly waking from being disturbed. He looks to be about a month or so old. Timing fits not leaving out that he looks a lot like Chase, but looks can be deceiving. "Mrs. Pope I'm sorry for bringing this to you doorstep…"

Liv cuts her off not allowing her to finish her statement. "No need to apologize I'm not married to Chase. He lied. He also stole money from me and my investors. I am married but not to him. Yes we were together but that ended a couple of months of that press conference." Liv walks over to her safe. Huck still standing in the background, never making a sound. She retrieves a file closing her safe and twisting the lock she walks over to her desk and removes the $3 million dollar cashier's check and endorses it to Tiffany. She also signs the deed to Chases Estate over to her. At least some good will come out of Chase's wrong doings. She hadn't had time to sell the property and once she took her money she put the rest in a cashier check with plans to donate it. But this is better. She walks over to Tiffany and hands her the check. Tiffany damn near dropped her son after looking at the zeros and commas. "Mrs. Pope I…I…" Liv smiles "For some reason Chase left this money to me. He also left this." She hands her the folder with the information for the Estate. Tiffany eyes get big as saucers and she begins to cry. "Is this real Mrs. Pope?" "Yes this is real. I couldn't figure out what to do with it. I'm married now and I have everything I need. I don't need anything from Chase, but you do. By the way Chase is dead."

"What? How? Are you sure?"

"You have papers to his Estate and a check for 3 million dollars in your hand don't you? All that came from Chase his way of saying sorry I guess."

"Is this money stolen?"

"No, the investors at least my investors where paid back. If you don't want the money I can take it back."

"No no. I want it. I don't know how to thank you Mrs. Pope." She couldn't stop crying placing her son back in his stroller she hugs Liv thanking her for everything before leaving. Liv gathers her things before her and Huck locks up for the night. Inside of her car the tears began to flow so hard that she has to pull over. Not knowing Huck was trailing her. He doesn't approach her just watches and waits. Liv tries to stop the bubbling emotions in her stomach but she can't. So she just cries it out apologizing over and over to her child she will never get to meet. Finally after twenty or so minutes she finishes her journey home texting her mom asking her to keep Grace for the night. She gladly agrees.

Once Liv makes it home she relieved that Fitz is working late. She needed this time with no questions, no judgement, and no sympathetic looks. She finally finds the energy to take a shower then climbs into bed. Two hours later she's still awake with tight swollen eyes. She finally falls asleep just as Fitz makes his way into the room. He knows Grace must still be at her parents because her baby bag was not in her room and neither was she. He quickly showers sliding on clean briefs and cuddles in behind Liv experiencing a serious hard-on. He kisses Liv's neck with soft pecks as he softly calls her name not aware that she's been crying. "Livvie baby, can I make love to you tonight. I need you baby." Liv slowly wakes in the darkened room and turn into Fitz's kiss. "I need you too baby." Fitz wraps his arms around Liv pulling her to him. His harness is against her stomach. The temperature starts to rises in the room and the kiss becomes aggressive. Suddenly Fitz slows everything down and begins to taste every part of Liv as he tries to control himself. They makes slow passionate love at one point Fitz lifts Liv from the bed taking her while standing deeply penetrating her until they both went over the edge yelling out each other's name.

As they lay catching their breaths Liv cuddled in Fitz arms. "Liv, why were you crying earlier?"

"Because you were sniffling in your sleep and your eyes are practically swollen shut. You said we would talk later. Well this is later. I take it that's why Grace is still with your parents."

"I want to go home back to Vermont. I hate it here in DC. This place will be the death of me. Nothing good ever happens for me here. You almost died, I almost died, your dad almost died, our baby is dead. I just hate this place. I want to go back to Vermont. Why would you build a house we can't live in?"

"Liv baby we can vacation there in a couple of months…"

"Vacation?" She blurts out before turning to face him even though she can't see him from the darkness. So she reaches over and turns on the lamp. "Vermont is not a vacation home. It is home, at least for me it is."

"Look Liv, we just started a new project investment for another Grant Grand Suites as soon as everything is signed and a crew is picked I will have more time and we can go back to Vermont."

"You promise Fitz. How long is this project?"

"I'm not sure yet. I just need to get the investors in place and break ground we already have a possible location."

"I'm not stupid Fitz I worked alongside you as an investor and nothing is that simple building a new hotel suite takes time to plan." She shifts all the way around now completely facing Fitz. "I need to get away from here, this house, this town. Did you know my panic attacks are resurfacing? Yes they are this place is cursed, I hate DC. Everything bad that happens to me happens here. I'm going back to Vermont Fitz."

"No Liv. I need you here."

"And I'm telling you I need to get out of here. We have private jets, a helicopter, company drivers you can commute babe. I will only fly out for our family and emergency OPA meeting, I'm not staying her. I'm going back home to Vermont."

Fitz is heated. "Fine but Grace stays here."

"What…No…she's going with….

"NO OLIVIA YOU CAN GO BUT YOU'RE NOT TAKING GRACE."

"Fine." Liv says before turning off the lamp and turning her back to Fitz. He tries to spoon with her. "Liv I'm sorry…" She removes his hand when he goes to hug her. "Baby I'm sorry." She gets up. "Baby I said I was sorry where are you going?"

"I'm just going to the bathroom Fitz all your sperm is leaking out of me. I'm going to clean myself up." Liv cleans herself and returns to bed. Fitz pulls her to him and she allows it. Unable to fall asleep right away he kisses the side of Liv's temple and whispers. "I'm sorry baby. Please don't leave me." But Liv doesn't hear him because she emotionally and physically drained and asleep. It's not long before Fitz finally follows suit.

The next morning Liv and Fitz head out to work. Only Liv is explaining to her team about her need to take a break from DC. They promise to take care of everything and to call only when she's needed. Liv stops by her mom's house and picks up Grace. Mya could sense something was going on with Liv, but Liv refused to talk about it. She retrieves Grace and leaves for Vermont leaving Fitz a heartfelt note.

**A/N: Well I need to stop here. My eyes hurt. I need to go to sleep. Worked last night and wrote this for you all this morning. This has been rolling around in my head for a week. There's so much more to come. So what do you think? Till next time….**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**We are here people. We've reached the end of our journey. These last few chapters have been hard but I pulled through. I think this one is my favorite. I really took my time with this one. I wanted a bomb ass ending. And I think I got it. Almost 10,000 words. (9,563 words to be exact) I want to thank everyone who follows me. I'm currently working on a new story. So stay tuned. In our last chapter Liv left DC with Grace. Let's see how things unfolded. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 29 (Finale)**

**No Sunshine**

Liv leaves for Vermont once Fitz gets home he notices the house is dark. He calls out to Liv and gets no answer. "LIV!" He yells out as he heads upstairs taking the steps two at a time. "LIV!" His heart pounds in his chest with a vibrating thumb each beat. His legs begin to feel heavy but he keeps going. He knows but he refuses to believe she's gone. Once he enters their master bedroom he stops and notices a note taped to his bedroom door. He takes the letter and stares at it in his trembling hand. He leans against the door as fear bubbles up inside of him. After about five minutes of allowing the hurt to penetrate his heart he becomes angry. Thinking about how all the times he's given in to Liv's will. All the times he's done things her way. All the times he's been in her corner. Loved her, sacrificed for her and submitted to her, and this is what she does when he needs her…she leaves.

Fitz decides no more. She would not make him feel bad for being there for his family the best way he knows how. Didn't she understand his father needed him and he just needed time? Why was she being selfish now that he needed her? Yeah she would face him and she would either join him or he may have to rethink his life choices. Fitz heads out and decides to fly to Vermont.

The one hour and five minutes flight seemed like a lifetime to Fitz. He went over in his mind what he would say. How he would say it. The flight gave him time to calm his anger but it was still there just tamed. He steps of the helicopter and proceeds towards the beautiful home and uses his key to enter. With long strides he heads down the hall to the master suite. It's after 11pm and he knows Liv is most likely asleep. He knows she's there because her sweat fragrance floats throughout the house. He enters the master bedroom and immediately sees Liv and Grace cuddled together in the bed when suddenly all his anger dissipates. His heart is again filled with overwhelming love. He can't stay angry but he must convince her to come back to DC. He walks over to the bed and slowly and gently picks up his daughter and places her in the portable crib next to the bed. Toeing off his shoes he slides in the bed behind Liv causing her to stir. She doesn't startle she knows it's him as his cologne and familiar touch embraces her. She reaches out for Grace when he whispers in her ear. "She's in her crib." Liv slowly opens her eyes and turns to him. "Why did you leave? I asked you not to leave. Why did you take our daughter and leave Livvie?"

He uses his hand to stroke up and down her leg as he speaks. "Because Fitz I told you I needed to get out of DC. That place haunts me. I feel like I can't breathe there." He kisses down her neck. "Baby all I ask is for a little more time. I need you and Grace there with me. I can't be separated from either of you." He runs his hand underneath her nighty over her lacy underwear as he continues kissing and sucking on her soft neck. Her essence always turned him on and he knows she can't resist him when he asserts his dominance. He presses his stiffness against her butt as she tries to answer him. "I…I..Mmm…" Before she could find the words he deeply kisses her pushing through her resistance as she turns into the kiss. "Do you love me Olivia?" "Yesss." She moans out. "I need you baby." Fitz says as he slides his hand inside her opening passing her clothe underwear with ease. Liv squirms under his touch losing her ability to think and speak. Sliding on top of Liv he stops and looks at her. "I need you to come back to DC. I know I said you could leave, but I need you and Grace there with me. Whatever is going on with you we can work it out…together?" He continues using his fingers as he speaks in a deep baritone low voice. "I love you Livvie. I can't make it without you." Running his tongue down her cover chest he reaches her hardened nipples and soft breast and manipulates them threw her silk nighty. "Tell me you'll come back, please Livvie tell me you'll come back with me?" He senses her orgasm approaching and she moans and her breath hitches in her throat. Liv knows he's using his sexual powers of persuasion on her but she can't resist. "Yesss…"

Fitz lifts himself up as Liv pulls at his belt. He quickly removes his fingers from inside of her and disposes his shirt as Liv searches and finds what she wants most. "Take off your nighty." Liv releases him and removes her nighty as Fitz quickly does the same with his pants and boxers. Lowering himself he places a soft kiss on her lips before making his way down to her breast. Stroking them as his mouth devours them one at a time. Liv for a moment in time only sees and feels her husband and all his love. "Make love to me Fitz." Fitz kisses his way to her garden, placing soft pecks down her stomach until he reaches her swollen clit. He runs his tongue over and around it before sucking it into his mouth causing Liv to grab his head because the sensation is so powerful. Her orgasm quickly returns with a vengeance. Liv begins to rotate her hips into Fitz mouth wanting needing more of him. Fitz clamps down on Liv's clit sending her in an orgasmic spasm which releases her liquid essence from her clitoris directly into his mouth. He moans out as he absorbs all of her wetness. As he places his finger back inside of her he again clamps down taking her clit into his mouth as her orgasm continues to release. "So sweet." Fitz mouths. Liv covers her mouth as a scream pushes its way from within her. Fitz uses his other hand to flick her sensitive nipples causing Liv to tremble uncontrollably.

Once Liv comes down from her pleasure Fitz eases over her trembling body bring them face to face. "Livvie I love you. More than you can ever imagine." Fitz begins to slide inside of her wet opening feeling all the friction her tightness has on him. Liv arches from his intrusion. He stops giving her time to adjust to his girth and length as he always does seeing her hand go to his chest to indicated he was giving her too much too quickly. "Ready?" She nods and he takes slow long deep strokes receiving a long drawn out moan from Liv. Once he knows she adjusted he places one of her legs under his arm changing the angle of his stroke. With each stroke he throws out a question. (Stroke) "Do you love me?" Liv gasps at the feeling. "Yes." (Stroke) "Do you know I love you?" (Gasp) "Yesss." (Stroke) "Will you come back with me?" (Moan and gasp while biting her lip) "Yesssss…Fitz please, baby please stop teasing me. I will come back with you I will stay. I love you. Now please give me what I need?" Fitz picks up his pace and deep strokes Liv as there lips and tongues lock in a sloppy uncontrolled kiss and their hip clash matching each other's stroke. Fitz shifts again cupping Liv other leg under his arm and begins to pound into Liv with aggression as he whispers his love for her in her ear. Liv is already there and so is Fitz. The climax builds and the tightness in both of their lower halves her stomach his testes, he bottoms out inside of Liv causing them both to release a thunderous sound as both of their orgasms that neither could hold any longer overtakes them. Liv screams out and Fitz growl with a deep rumble as if they were both in pain only it was a cry of pure pleasure. It was the best feeling quickly diminished as they startled Grace causing her to cry out as well.

They both turn to look over at the portable crib and feel bad. "I'll get her. You sleep." Fitz says withdrawing himself from inside of Liv quickly sliding into his boxers he goes and takes Grace from her crib and comforts her until she's once again asleep. Liv on the other hand just lays there as she pulls the top sheet over her to rid of the chill she felt as soon as Fitz left the bed. Once Grace is down Fitz climbs back into bed behind Liv pulling her to him as he wraps his arms around her. Liv rapidly blinks trying not to release the tears she's been holding that are clouding her eyes as Fitz places soft kisses on her ear confessing his love before he finally gives in to sleep. Liv later follows him after silently crying for over an hour because she could no longer keep the tears at bay.

Her tears where not because of her husband she loved this man with everything inside of her which is why she gave in to him so easily. The look on his face, the sadness in his voice, she needed to figure out another way to deal with her hurt and sadness.

The following morning they fly back to DC. Liv with her head on Fitz shoulder as Grace slept in her carrier strapped in her seat as they approach the landing. They exit the plane and drives home. As they pull into their driveway they are met with Tom pulling up at the same time. Tom is the first to exit his car and walks over and greets Fitz as he opens Liv's door before retrieving Grace. "Hey Tom, did we have a meeting?"

"Nope I'm here to see your wife." Fitz raises a brow. Liv looks on in confusion. Tom laughs at their expressions. "I just want to talk to Liv about helping me find a ring for Liz." Fitz retrieves Grace from the back seat. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it to her to you Liv. Tom wants to pop the question to Liz." Liv smiles. "Oh my god Tom really yes I will help you find the perfect ring." Liv says thinking maybe this will give her momentarily relief from her internal sadness. It would take two weeks for Tom to finally decide on a ring but finally they found one he knew Liz would love.

**1 month or so later…**

Liv was somewhat on autopilot. She had not returned to OPA. She gave advise over the phone but that was as much as she was she would get involved. Fitz was a bit lost on his wife's changes. She would spend most of her time inside of the home not going out much. She doesn't initiate sex and it been two weeks since they were intimate. The only time Fitz would see her smile or even a smit of joy was when she was with Grace and during intimacy between them. He needed to figure out what's going on with her. She talks to him but doesn't initiate conversation unless it's a good morning, or good night. She's different and he's starting to feel as if it's his fault. Can she really hate being in DC that much that it's affecting who she has become. He decides to stay home today and try to get to the bottom of what's bothering Liv. He watches her from the hall as he exits the kitchen. She's sitting on the sofa reading as she rubs her hand down their daughter's back while she sleeps next to her. Grace is now six months old and quit cute. Everything she touches goes straight to her mouth. The two teeth at the bottom have come in and it makes her even cuter especially when she smiles.

Fitz walks over to the sofa. "Hey love." He kisses her temple. "Hey." "Can we talk?" he asks as he sits next to her "Mhm." She responds. "Are you upset with me?" She turns to look at him with such sad eyes but yet questioning eyes at the same time. "No." "Talk to me then. You don't really talk to me anymore." She fumbles with her hands as she puts the book she was reading down. "I talk to you. I'm talking now."

"Yeah but you don't initiate conversation with me. You don't leave the house. You haven't been to work…"

"I left Quinn in charge. As far as me talking to you we talk."

"No Liv I talk you answer but that's it. You don't initiate conversation unless we are making love you're very open with me then, but that's it. What's going on with you?"

"You wouldn't understand Fitz, nobody understands so I just…I just deal with it."

"With what love are you still having a hard time with the terminated pregnancy?" Liv cringes at his question but nods her head in response.

Fitz runs his hand over his face. "What can I do to help you through this?"

"Nothing babe, this is something I have to learn to live with…to deal with but it's not just that…it's…its everything. You being shot, me almost dying, your father the pregnancy it all been too much on me and I just can't get my baring. I feel broken, damaged…"

"Damaged? How? What…Liv you're not damaged you're beautiful."

"See that it right there, that what I mean right there you don't get it. You can't possibly understand. You don't understand it's not about my looks."

"Well love, help me understand."

"I'm still trying to understand it myself. I just feel sad, emotional afraid even and I can't stop it. Something about being here in this house, in DC just makes me feel trapped like I'm suffocating and dying inside if that explains it."

"Wow. That's a lot. Do you think you need to see a therapist…?"

"No hell no. I'm not paying someone to listen to my problems. That is what I have you for." She gives Fitz a small smile. "I'm unhappy here. I just want out."

"What about OPA?"

"I'm thinking about stepping down turning it over to Quinn. I've accomplished my dream to have my own consulting business, but I'm already tired of fixing other people problem when I can't even fix my own."

"How about we spend this week in Vermont and see if that makes you feel any better. I will work on finishing up this deal with the family business and we can see how it goes." Liv face lights up causing Fitz even more guilt. Keeping her here was really affecting her and he's only now really just seeing it. "Really babe?"

"Yes my love really we can leave tomorrow." Liv squeals with joy and hugs Fitz as she places small kisses all over his face stopping at his lips before deeply connecting a kiss to them. As she pulls back from the kiss she thanks him. "Thank you babe."

"Your welcome my love. Now can I get some lovin because you haven't been initiating much and I'm loving how thick you've gotten."

"Thick you think I'm thick?"

"Baby that ass is thick, and these boobs are just scrumptiously large. They make me want to suck them all the time, but I know they're still sensitive from breast feeding." Liv giggles while looking down at her boobs. "I think they are the same size as they have been since I had Gracie."

"Well they make my mouth water whenever I look at them." "Mmm let me put Grace in her crib and I'll meet you upstairs." "No I'll put Grace down you just meet me in our bedroom." Liv stands and heads upstairs. Fitz takes Gracie to her room as Liv goes to their room. Liv walks into the room with slight nervousness. She's not sure but she has noticed changes in her body as well, but chose to ignore but the thought hit her one day when her alarm reminded her it was once again time to start her new pack of birth control and since she has not missed a period she dismissed the thought that plague her mind. Would he notice the slight bulge in her stomach? She surely did but was too afraid to find out or admit the possibility. Her heart rate increased at the thought of Fitz possibly seeing her stomach. She's not even sure when it happened. It just seemed to pop out one day. She was afraid to find out not wanting to hear any bad news that if her thoughts were confirmed they would tell her something bad. She figured if what she thought was happening was indeed happening she will let nature take its course and eat right and stay healthy. She also had Huck secretly get her some vitamins in case it was true. She did not want her anxiety to surface adding more stress and cause to go to the hospital due to the fainting spells she experiences whenever it happens. Staying home and calm helped her do this.

Fitz finally comes into the room with Grace still in his arms. "She's awake and refuses to go back to sleep." Liv turns to him. "Its fine love I'll just jump in the shower. She's probably hungry. Try feeding her she'll probably go back to sleep then because she didn't nap long." Fitz smiles and heads down to warm a bottle for his baby girl and Liv prepares to shower glad Fitz will be out of the room so she can shower alone. As Liv shower's she didn't relies how good it would feel and how long she was in there when Fitz walks in and opens the shower door. "Are you going to stay in there forev…" He stops what he was saying and stares at Liv's stomach. Liv is frozen in place as she stops washing herself and her mouth is stuck in the open position. Fitz doesn't say anything he just stares. Then he takes a deep breath. "Liv…" She panics and steps out of the shower without turning off the water. She grabs her robe and places it on her body as she exits the bathroom. Fitz still in shock reaches in the shower and turns off the water before exiting the bathroom. He walks over to the bed and sits as he stares at Liv's stomach. After he sees she's not going to say anything he does. "You're pregnant?" It was a question but also a statement.

Liv nervously looks at him with her arm wrapped around her body. "I…I think so."

"What do you mean you think so? You're stomach says you are."

"I…it…it just popped out one day and I was afraid to find out for sure. I knew if I told you my suspicion you would make me go to the doctor. I didn't want them to tell me something bad so I've been in denial."

"How can you be in denial Liv you have a very visible baby bump? Is this why you haven't initiated sex? You were trying to hide this from me." Liv doesn't speak but clearly her tears shows that his guess is correct.

"No I wasn't trying to hide it from you. I just…just was afraid to admit it to myself. I knew you would eventually see or feel it, I just been in denial. I didn't want to believe it because then I would have to go to the doctor."

"Is this why you've been distant and closed off?"

"I haven't been distant. I just have been avoiding stress and not feeling like myself lately but it's not intentional babe. I didn't know I was pregnant I've had my period every month my stomach actually just popped out like last week. I haven't had any nausea or pregnancy symptoms. I swear I wasn't trying to keep anything from you." Liv tears flows and her breath hitches in her throat. Fitz rises from the bed and walks to her pulling her into his arms. "Calm down Livvie." "I…I swear Fitz I didn't know and now I'm scared to death. Please don't hate me I…I." He comforts her. "Shoo it's ok, baby we will figure this out but just know you are pregnant and you need to see a doctor and I don't hate you. I'm not even mad. I believe you when you say you didn't know."

Liv looks up at him with tear stained eyes. "You do?"

"Yes love I do. I told you I love you. I am in love with you and we're in this together. We handle everything together."

"Can we please see my OB in Vermont? I don't want to see Mary."

"Yes love if that makes you feel more comfortable. We will fly back tomorrow and stay until you see the doctor."

"I don't know how I got so lucky when I snagged you, but I'm forever grateful thank you babe."

"You're welcome. Now can I get some lovin?" He slowly removes Liv's robe and allows it to fall to the floor. He turns her around and kisses her neck as he runs his hands over her bump. Liv moans out as all her earlier fears and anxiety falls away. Fitz pulls her closer to him as he presses his now hard dick into Liv's back bending at the knee he presses himself against her butt as he slides his hand over her vaginal lips. Pressing past her swollen clit into her opening he probes his fingers. "We'll get through this I got you love." Fitz wraps his arms around Liv after turning her to face him and carries her to their bed. They make love but only for a short time because their daughter cries out alerting them that she is awake and not going back to sleep any time soon.

**In Vermont…..**

Liv and Fitz are now in Vermont and Liv's anxiety is kicking in. Grace is in the care of Liv's parents. "Fitz babe I'm scared."

"Why Livvie?"

"What if they give us bad news? What if I'm not pregnant and it's a tumor or something. What if it's cancerous?"

"Liv love you're over thinking this. Calm down. You're definitely pregnant it's not a tumor and you don't have cancer."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know what your pussy feels like when you're pregnant. I can't explain it but it feels different, wetter and addictive in a sense. I can't explain it but I just know. Please stop worrying we got this. How far along do you think you are?"

"I don't know because I got my period each month but we started having sex two weeks after…" Liv can't bring herself to say it.

"I understand. So you can be as far along as four months."

"Dam babe Gracie is on 6 months old. What if I am four months, we will have two kids under the age of one."

"Either way we will handle it together remember that."

They arrive at the doctor's office and goes inside. They are taken back immediately. "Hi I'm Dr. Cain the OB on call today. Sorry your original OB is on vacation."

"Hi." "Hello, nice to meet you."

"Now I understand you guys think you're pregnant." She inquires

"Yes but we're not sure I haven't missed a period." Liv states as she looks at Fitz with a smile.

"Ok let's find out. Please lie on the table and lift your shirt." Liv does as instructed when Dr. Cain see the bump she smiles. "Oh I see why you would think that. Now this is gonna be a bit cold at first." She squirts the gel on Liv's stomach and turns on the machine as she runs the probe over her belly. The swooshing sound fills the room immediately followed by a heartbeat. Liv hands goes to her mouth. "I'm pregnant." Fitz grabs one of her hands and kisses it. "Yes Livvie looks like."

"Well Mrs. Grant you are indeed pregnant which explains the bump. Now let's see how far along you are because you are showing more than I would expect you too since you can't be further than four months." She moves the wand around and captures measurements when she suddenly tilts her head and looks closer at the screen. "Hmm." She says Liv anxiety and Fitz concern immediately radiates. "Is something wrong?" Liv ask with a shaky breath.

"No no dear nothing's wrong unless you two can't handle having twins."

"TWINS!" Both Liv and Fitz say at the same time.

"Yes twins, see here is baby 1 and over here is baby 2. If you look here and here you will see both heartbeats and listen closely you can actually hear them as well." She turns up the sound and both babies' heartbeats can be heard. "This also explains why you are showing so much. Oh and by the way they are identical and you are indeed 16 weeks which equates to 4 months. Do you want to know the gender?"

Fitz looks down at Liv who is crying but not tears of sadness but tears of joy. "Fitz we're having twins. OMG we're having twins." Fitz still in a slight state of shock answers her. "Yes Livvie we're having twin. Do you want to know the gender?"

"Nooo I want it…it to be…a …a surprise."

"Ok then we're all done here you and I'll get you a prescription for some vitamins." Dr. Cain adds. Liv tries to compose herself just nodding in agreement. She would not utter a word about the fact that she was already taking prenatal vitamins the last two weeks. Some things just don't need to be shared. She cleans the remaining gel from her stomach and sits up and cries into Fitz chest.

Once inside of the car Fitz doesn't pull of right away instead he turns to Liv. "Livvie." He wipes a fallen tear from her cheek. She turns to him. "I just want to apologize."

"For what babe?"

"For not seeing you, your pain for not hearing you when you are clearly hurting, Tom said something to me the other day. I was venting and going on and on about needing you in DC with me because I needed to be there for my dad. Since his near death I've been trying to prove to him I was going to be there and make him proud. The truth of the matter is if Teddy hadn't gotten locked up he would be running the business not me. I felt I had something to prove. That I needed to be there for him take care of him but he reminded me that he had a wife to do that and so did I. I didn't get it at first but now I do. I was neglecting to understand that you needed me not him he has a wife for that and I was not there for you. You've been struggling with the decision you had to make that hurt you deeply and I just moved on not seeing your pain. But when you came back with me, I started to pay attention not to your pain but to you. Your moods, your temperament, your demeanor, and that's when I finally saw your sadness. The light in your eyes was gone, but seeing you just now when she said we were pregnant…The light in your eyes returned and that's when I finally understood. I'm sorry love. I'm so sorry. I promise to do better and really listen to you and hear you. I will make mistakes along the way but I promise to do better."

Liv has fallen in love with her husband even more it that's even possible. "Tell Tom I love him, and baby I love you and thank you for that. It really means so much to me."

"Well if you like that then you will love this. Once I finalize the contract agreement with the investors for the Grant Grand Hotel I will be putting people in place to run the day to day at the corporate office. I will place executives as well and we're coming home to Vermont."

"Babe you're going to make me cry again. I love you so much. Thank you."

"No thank you for not leaving me for always being loyal to me even in your pain, for choosing me and our family when I was clearly being selfish. Now let's go home and celebrate our twin creation."

She smiles at him. "Lets."

They drive home and enter the large living area attacking each other lips pulling at their clothing. Fitz walks them to the thick carpet in front of the fireplace which is quietly burning. Taking Liv's face into his large hands he kisses her softly. "I love you." She watches his lips as he speaks then looks up at him. "I love you too." The kiss resumes with intensity. Fitz lowers Liv to the carpeted floor and places her so she straddling his lap. He runs his hands through her hair as she does the same to him still holding on to the passionate kiss. Fitz pulls back from the kiss and takes out his phone connecting it to the Bluetooth. He then reaches for the remote turning on the surround sound system and hitting play on his phone. Liv watches him lovingly. Bill Withers 'Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone' begins to play. "I now know that without you there's no sunshine." He pulls Liv in and kisses her again allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. She takes his tongue and savoir the taste of a familiar coconut taste. She feels his stiffness between her legs as she straddles him. She lifts the hem of his shirt and he lifts his arms so she can remove it. Reaching around her he unsnaps her bra and removes it.

Running her hand down his chiseled chest she pushes him back. He lies down as her hand goes to his belt unbuckling it and unzipping him she removes his stiffness. Fitz breath hitches as he takes a batted breath. She strokes him as he fondles her breast flicking her nipples. She throws her head back enjoying the feeling. As the music plays Liv lifts up and remove her pants and underwear as Fitz slide out of his as well. She then lowers herself and lines Fitz's dick with her opening and slowly slides down feeling a sense of euphoria she lets out a long gated moan. Liv leans down kissing Fitz softly on his lip as she stares into his eyes and runs her hands through his thick hair. She grinds into him feeling all of him inside of her. She sits back up as Fitz hands goes to her stomach he uses his thumb to rub circles on before moving to her hips he moves to the music of Bill Withers and pushes into her as she rotates her lower half into him both loving the feeling of their lovemaking her tight wetness and his hard stiffness creating just the right amount of pleasure.

Fitz rises still holding Liv closely as his pump his hardness into her. Liv moans out in pure bliss. "Fitz." Is all she can udder. The sound of his name on her lips pushes him further. Holding her tight to his chest he deeply penetrates her slowly as he kisses up and down her ear and neck back to her lips. She does the same to him as the feeling of his hardness penetrates her inner soul. Tears form in her eyes, emotions spill over. I love yous spew from their lips with her arms tightly wrapped around his neck Liv cries at the love she's feeling. The intensity of this moment overtakes them both as Fitz stroke deeply inside of Liv. He then lifts Liv from his lap turning her around on her knees he re-enters her leaning over her slow stroking her from the back. Bill Withers continues to play as its on repeat. Liv yells out as Fitz is so deep inside of her she feels as if he's in her womb marking her for life. She was his and he was hers.

Arching her back with each stroke Fitz growls out in pleasure as her inner wall clamp down on his dick. He lies down with Liv's back to him he enters her again from the back as he holds her closely. Fitz powers into her as she screams out his name. He reaches around her rubbing her clit with all four of his fingers Liv loses herself and all control of her emotions. Fluids sprue from her as her internal and external climax explodes. Fitz face is tucked into Liv neck as he reaches his peak and releases shortly after. He continues to stroke into her until he has nothing left. Liv can feel his powerful ejaculation inside of her as his dick pulsates. Fitz finally slides out of her and turns on his back pulling Liv with him. She turns to him and cuddles holding him close.

"Liv."

"Hmm."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes. In this moment yes. Knowing we're coming home yes."

"So you're truly ok with being pregnant again?"

"Yes love. I think it's a blessing a do over. I get…we get another chance. We not only unintentionally got pregnant again we are having twins…we got a do over and right know I couldn't be happier."

"And so am I."

Fitz and Liv returns to DC going straight to pick up their daughter. Liv enters her childhood home. "Mom dad!" Mya is the first to enter the living area. "Hey you two I'm glad to see both of you here at the same time. I thought maybe there was trouble in paradise."

"Nothing we couldn't handle but mom we have some news." Liv walks up to her mother hugging her then placing her mother's hands on her stomach, "We're pregnant again." Mya's face lights up with joy. "Oh my, really?" "Yes and it two of them identical twins." Liv states excitedly.

Mya hands goes to her face and her mouth hangs open. "Eli honey, get in her Livvie and Fitz are having twins." Eli walks into the room with a muffin in his hand. "Well now I know why we haven't seen you two much. Twins huh? Well hot damn this is cause for celebration." Eli reaches out to shakes Fitz hand as Fitz stands with the biggest smile on his face. "Congrats my son Livvie you are going to have to take care of yourself. We can't have you having anxiety attack and fainting on us."

"Yes daddy I know. I will I promise now where my little princess."

"She is sleeping." Mya states but then hears Grace call out. Everyone freezes.

"Did she just say momma?" Liv questions

They all head to the nursery to find Grace sitting up in her crib babbling the words momma over and over. Tears of course form in Liv eyes. "She said momma, babe she said momma." Liv lifts her from her crib and kisses her all over her face. "Yes baby its momma. OMG you said momma."

They stay and chat with Liv parents for a while then heads to Fitz parent's house to share the news. "Hey mom dad."

"Well hello son, and Liv."

"Hi mom and dad." Liv says smiling

"Hello dears, Oh my Liv you are glowing." Fitz smiles and pull Liv close "That's because Liv is pregnant, we're having identical twins."

Fitz parents are astatic with the news. "Oh my goodness you guys work fast but the more grandbabies the merrier." Marie states.

"Well son Liv I'm happy for you two. I welcome more grandbabies speaking of let me get my hugs in from this one." Gerry takes Grace from Fitz and removes her from her carrier and plant kisses all over her cheeks as he walks away with her. Talking to her as if she can understand what he's saying.

Fitz and Liv hang out with his parent a bit before heading home for the day. Once home they are met with a courier. "Mr. Grant."

"Yes I'm Fitzgerald Grant."

"Please sign here sir." The courier hand Fitz a letter. He doesn't open it until they are all inside and comfortable. "I'm going to put Grace down for a nap. Are you hungry?"

"Yes love, thank you."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Anything you make baby is fine." Fitz says as he read the letter. Liv notices his expression "Is everything ok babe?"

"Listen to this love." Fitz reads the letter

Dear Fitz_,_

_I'm writing this letter on behalf of my husband because he can't have any contact with you. These are words from him spoken by me. I'm sorry for the things I said to you and about your wife. After finding out what your wife did on behalf of my daughter and her best friend I felt I owed you this. You were right to fire me. I was not working in your best interest or the best interest of you family business. I along with three other investors were looking to steal money from your company I'm not looking for anything from you for this information. I just feel forever indebted to you and your wife for saving my daughter even after finding out I was her father. Please get rid of these other investors fore they do not have your companies best interest in mind. We planned to invest in your new hotel. Once the money was place into the bogus account I was supposed to set up we would remove the money to an overseas account and pull out at the last minute leaving you holding the bag for the funding of the hotel. These investors included Billy Chambers, Andrew Nichols, and Daniel Langston. These men are still on your production team and are still planning to steal from you. I gave them all the access they needed to make this possible. Again I am sorry. It is not too late to stop them. From what I know you haven't completed the deal or signed the paperwork. PLEASE DON"T! Get rid of these men and anyone who worked under them. I am taking a huge chance sending this letter knowing there an order of protection out, but as I said I felt indebted after what your wife done for my daughter. Thank you both._

_Sincerely _

_James Novak-Beene_

"Wow." Are the only words Liv can find to say "What are you going to do? Do you believe him?"

"Do you still have his husband's phone number?"

"Yeah I do." Liv pulls out her phone and hands it to Fitz. He puts in her code and goes down her contacts until he comes across James Novak. He presses call. "Hello."

"Yes may I speak with Cyrus." Fitz is all business. James knows it's him because he called his cell instead of Cyrus's.

Cyrus comes on the line. "Hello Fitz."

"Is this true?"

"Yes unfortunately it is. I wrong you and your wife still helped my daughter. So I'd like to right that wrong."

"And the recording."

"Taped conversations, I'm not on them but the plan to steal from you is."

"Thank you." Fitz hangs up. He turns to Liv. "It's true."

"Babe if you want this is what I do. I can fix this for you. My team and I can handle this."

"We're in this together."

"We're in this together." She says with a smile happy her husband is allowing her to help him.

She takes her phone and dials her office. "Quinn Billy Chambers, Andrew Nichols, and Daniel Langston I need a kill folder on all of them. Fitz and I will be in the tomorrow. Call me when you have something. I'm talking today Quinn get the team on it, It the highest priority."

"Consider it handled."

Fitz smiles at his beautiful wife loving how she turns into a gladiator and takes control of a situation.

The following day Fitz and Liv walks into OPA pushing a happy babbling Grace in her stroller. "What do we have?"

"Dirt a lot of dirt on all three of them they have been some bad boys especially Billy Chambers. Liv and Fitz go over all the collected information with the team. Fitz is shocked and disgusted at what he sees. He is also happy. He knows exactly what his next move is and it involves his gladiator wife.

Before leaving for the day Liv speaks with the team. "Before I go I need to speak with you all. I will be stepping down from OPA effective immediately after we close this case. Fitz and I are pregnant again with identical twins and we're relocating to Vermont. With that being said I will be turning the reins over to Quinn to do as she chooses with the business. I will be available to consult but that's about it. I will not be dealing with any clients, but I will be referring all my clients to you all. I am officially retired, and a stay at home mom and wife."

"Really Liv… really?" Abby says walking out of the office. Liv watches her leave but does nothing. "Anyone else?" No one else leaves. "Huck will always be able to contact myself or Fitz for emergency matters only. You guys are still my family. We will still keep up with each other, but just know my priorities have changed and my immediate family comes first. Fitz then leans over and whispers something to Liv. She rolls her eyes but nods in agreement and goes to find Abby leaving everyone in the conference room.

She finds her in her office. "Abby."

"So Fitz says jump and you say how high?" Liv is hurt and finally fed up with Abby and her self-righteous attitude.

Liv places her purse down before speaking. "First let's get something straight. I owe you nothing not even an explanation to my life choices. Second I have been nothing but a good friend to you. You messed that up when you made me chose between my marriage though a bad one and you. Friends don't do that they stick with you through thick and thin. I never once held that against you. I just respected your decision. I even brought you onto my team though short lived I brought you on. Third you have spoken against my husband one too many times for my liking and it stops now. I understand you may feel some kind of way about me choosing Quinn to continue this business but that's my choice. This is my business to do with as I please not yours. You have not shown loyalty to me and I honestly don't trust you as much as I used too. I never know if you will leave me to fend for myself if you don't agree with something I say or do. So you have shown me you are not a true friend. I won't have a say in what Quinn chooses to do with this place including keeping you on. That's clearly up to her. So my advice to you is learn to be a true friend or you just might find yourself out in the cold…alone. So do you want to be cold and alone or do you want to be part of my family because this is my family?"

Abby has tears in her eyes. "Family."

"Good choice now until I can trust you it is what it is. Take it or leave it. Know this Abby…I love you, but I will not put up with your disrespect towards me or my husband." Liv picks up her purse and walks out of Abby's office calling to Fitz as she walks to the elevator.

The following morning Fitz is at the office preparing for the meeting he has called with all the head executives including the three men named in the letter he received from Cyrus. He walks into the conference room and greets everyone. "Good morning everyone I know you all are wondering why I call this executive meeting. Well it has come to my attention that we are not all working in the best interest of Grant Enterprises. So I feel there needs to be some changes."

"What kind of changes." Andrew Nichols inquires

"Well first let me introduce you to our new CEO and I'll let them explain."

Liv walks into the room dressed to the nine. With her long hair flowing and makeup light but perfect. "Hello everyone my name is Olivia Pope….Grant." Fitz stands and most follow his lead as the three men who have plans for Fitz just follows Liv with their eyes. Liv has several folders in her hand and passes them out as she speaks. "I have here our new agenda along with several position changes. As you can see these folders contain information that I'm sure many of you don't want to get out. Mr. Chamber, Mr. Langston, and Mr. Nichols you three have been some bad boys. My husband and I understand you three planned on ripping us off and running with our money."

"How dare you…" Andrew jumps up and yells out

"Sit your ass down Andrew before I show you another side of me." Fitz threatens and Andrew quietly sits back down.

Liv continues "Now as I was saying I understand the three of you had plans to steal from us and leaving us to hold the financial bag as you all run off with our money. If you turn to the back of your packets on page 22 you will see the elaborate plan to do so. Also there's this." Liv lays a small tape recorder on the desk and presses play. Clearly the three men can be heard plotting and planning their plan to steal funds from Fitz's family business. A team of security enters the conference room surrounding the table of executives. Andrew, Billy and Daniel are about to shit their pants.

"Now how do we fix this?" Liv asks rhetorically as she struts around the conference room with confidence and power. "You three," Pointing at Andrew, Billy and Daniel, will resign effective immediately and you will donate 50,000 apiece to a foundation that helps the less fortunate. In the back of your folders there is a list of foundations if you refuse all of your dirty little secrets in that folder will come out and a copy will be sent to the DA's office prompting your immediate arrests. Now do we have and agreement?"

All three men nod. The rest of the executives are shocked as there folders only have the new policy inside no hidden secrets not criminal mishaps nothing.

"Since we are all in agreement please wire the money to the foundation you choose." A laptop is place in front of the three men. They wire the money. Once confirmed Liv nods her head to the security at the door. He opens the door and in walks Tom and a team of officers. "Everyone you're free to go except you Billy I hear you like hurting little boys." Liv throws one last folder on the table. Billy with shaky hands opens it. The pictures say it all. His pedophilia has been brought to light. He is taken into custody by Tom and his team. Before leaving Tom walks over to Fitz.

"Thank you Fitz I get to go out with a bang."

"No problem Tom. Listen what are you plans now?"

"I'm not sure. I just need a normal nine to five. I love spending time with my lady. Might even have some babies you know the family thing." Liv and Fitz both smiles at his declaration.

"Well what do you say to running Grant Enterprise?"

"Really man?"

"Really you already know how the company works. I trust you and I'm moving to Vermont with my wife and kids."

Tom thinks he's misheard Fitz. "Kids? As in plural?"

"Yes Liv is pregnant again with identical twins."

"Say it ain't so congratulation you two."

"Yes thank you, now how about working for me?"

"Say no more I'm in. Liz will be very happy. The time away from each other was becoming stressful. I don't know how I can thank you brother."

"You already have by accepting the position. You still report to me but otherwise you're the boss."

"Thank you brother when do I start?"

"We'll catch up this weekend then I'll show you the ropes."

"You deserve this Tom, and so do Liz." Liv adds

"Thanks Liv I'm truly happy for you guys."

"So if you guys are moving to Vermont what happens to your house here?"

"I'm probably gonna lease it out or sell it. Liv hates it so well probably stay with our parent when we visit."

"I'll buy it. Apartment life has worn out plus Liz loves it. She couldn't stop talking about how beautiful it was when we came over."

Fitz whispers something to Liv and her face lights up with joy. "We got one better, how about Liv and I give it to you guys as a wedding gift. The taxes are all paid up."

"What no Fitz I will buy it from you, I can't let you guys do that."

"No you are my brother you are doing me a favor by taking leadership in my company. You don't have a choice. Liv and I will be moving out in about a week. So it's up to you. It will only be sitting there."

"If you don't take it I will give it to Liz. I'm sure she will." Liv says with a smile

"You two are just amazing. Ok but not until after the wedding. She can't know yet."

"Our lips are sealed." Fitz agrees

**3 Months Later…**

"Fitz please get Grace I can't get up. Grace screams in her walker because she is stuck between her father's recliner and the wall not understanding that if she goes sideways she will be free. So instead she screams reaching for her mommy. "Fiiiiiiiitz!" Liv yells causing Grace to cry louder. "Momma, momma, momma!" Grace cries. Fitz finally comes out of bedroom. "Liv did you call me?"

"Yes I did Grace is stuck and I can't get up."

Fitz laughs "You can't get up huh. You should have rolled over." He continues to laugh

"That's not funny babe. You're so wrong for that. I will remember that after I drop this load. Mhm I will remember that. I do have a photographic memory. Just know that Mr."

After freeing Grace from behind the chair he walks over to Liv. "I'm sorry love. Do you want me to help you up?"

"No. But you can go put on some clothes my parents will be here any minute, plus I can see your dick print through that towel."

"I was getting out of the shower when you called me."

"So you did here me calling you?"

"I thought I did and I was right. Our baby girl was in distress."

"Fitz go get dressed your making me horny." Fitz laughs and head back to the master bedroom. Grace hot on his heels but when he closes the room door she cries calling for her dada. Fitz quickly slides on his briefs and opens the doors allowing her to push her walker forward. Once Fitz is dresses him and his princess returns to the living area. "Liv honey we need to put some carpet down so she can crawl."

"She will learn to walk before she crawls on this hard ass floor. What the hell made you put down concrete floors for anyway. I thought you had children in mind when you had this place built."

Fitz turns and raises a brow to his wife. "Yeah your definitely crowning your meanness is coming out. I wouldn't be surprised if you go in labor today."

"I hope I do I need these two out of me now ow ow ow!" Liv yells out.

Fitz quickly put down his cup and runs to her. "Livvie was that a contraction?"

"Mhm." She nod with her answers as she sits through the pain.

"Ok I got you baby."

Fitz picks up Grace from her walker and puts on her jacket just as the Popes walk through the door. "We're here Fitz…Livvie.!" Mya shouts out.

"Mom dad oh thank god. Livvie just had a contraction. Here take Grace." He hands Grace to Mya. She and Eli kiss her cheek.

"Hey mom, hey dad Fitz baby can you put on my slippers."

"Hey Livvie bear looks like we are just in time." Eli comments

"Yes daddy and I'm so glad. I was wondering how Fitz was going to manage getting me and Grace into the car."

"Well now you don't have to wonder love. You ready?" He helps Liv up and they walk to the car as the Grants pull up. "Mom dad what are you guys doing here."

"Oh you thought we would miss the birth of our grandbabies. Mya called and told us to join them because they had a feeling the babies might come early and I'm glad we agreed. Looks like its time already the babies are not due for another month." Marie asks

"Yeah but Liv is so small we were told they may come as much as a month early but I was gonna call you guys."

"Fiiiiiiitz get your ass in this car and lets go. Oh fuuuuuck! My water just broke." Liv shouts out

"Oh Ok let's go." Fitz runs around the driver side and takes off almost leaving their parents in the dust.

Everyone takes off headed to the hospital for the arrival of the newest family members. Two hours later two beautiful baby girls are born. Jessica Mya Pope-Grant 4pd 11oz, 17inches long and Nicole Marie Pope-Grant 4 pound 3oz 17inches long both with big brown eyes, and dark thick hair, and of course very light skin tone. Everyone immediately fell in love. Well almost everyone. Grace didn't care either way not yet understanding what's happening, but not wanting anyone to hold the twins, especially not her daddy.

Both set of parents stayed and help with the twins and Grace being sure to give Grace plenty of attention so she don't feel left out. Liv decided to pump but bottle feed using her milk. She still hadn't weaned Grace completely and couldn't imagine Gracie, Jesse, Nikki and Fitz all on her breast nope not happening.

Liv and Fitz were very thankful for they wealth, family, marriage and children. It was quite a challenge raising 3 children under 1 years of age all in diapers and unable to walk. Yes they were very grateful for their parents and their very large house. They never felt like they were on top of each other. They gave Fitz and Liv privacy. They loved and doted on their grandchildren and enjoyed every minute of it.

Two days before Liv's six week check-up things got heat up between her and her husband. The temperature rose quickly in the privacy of their bedroom when Fitz walks out of the shower only to see his wife in her sexy underwear. He drops his towel and walks up behind her as she is bending over to moisturize her legs. "Livvie please tell me your birth control is working."

"Fi…" She couldn't finish her statement as she stood leaning against her husband feeling him approach her from the back his stiffness poking her as he kisses down her neck line. "Stop Fitz we've been down this road and it was a mistake."

He steps back "You're right my love, but it did turn out to be two of the Best Mistakes Ever who looks just like their beautiful mother."

"Mhm but it won't be a third. Now get dressed mister."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Put on some briefs first."

"Ohh come on Livvie one kiss."

"Brief Fitzgerald…Now!"

"Whatever you say pretty lady."

The End

_**A/N: That's all family. I hope you liked. Thank you for taking this journey with me. I so appreciate writing for you guys. Look for more from me.**_

_**Love and Blessing**_

_**KeKe TheGoddess**_


End file.
